un sentimiento no esperado
by alyMorris
Summary: santana es una chica que esconde sus sentimientos , junto con su pasado del que prefiere no acordarse, hasta que llega brittany una chica que tambien a pasado por cosas malas, pero ve la vida de una manera mas optimista, llega a la vida de santana para transformar su mundo. (en futuro entra faberry. tambien habra abuso sexual)
1. Chapter 1

**Notas del autor:**** hey** chicos este es mi primer fic espero les agrade, se trata de mis 2 chicas preferidas *_*, siempre había querido escribir pero me daba un poquito de miedo que no gustara u.u , acepto todas la criticas buenas y malas, sin tienen alguna sugerencia no duden en hacerla, un abrazo a todos y espero que les guste :3

**Capitulo 1**

Sus expresiones en su rostro , su gran sonrisa y ese peculiar brillo en los ojos denotaba una inmensa felicidad llena de inocencia y esperanzas en aquel pequeño niño, tanto, que le era imposible no querer capturar con su cámara ese momento, le tomo varias fotografías hasta que el pequeño cayó al piso después de tropezar por haber corrido muy rápido , santana dejo su cámara y fue corriendo a ayudarlo y a ver si estaba bien, pero antes de llegar el niño se levantó, se limpió las lágrimas, volvió a sonreír y siguió divirtiéndose.

"qué fácil es para ellos levantarse y sonreír cuando algo malos les sucede, ojala todos fuéramos así " pensó santana y con una pequeña sonrisa se volvió para salir del parque ya que tenia un compromiso en medio hora, pero la detuvo ver a una chica sentada en un banco mirando hacia el lago, su vista estaba tan perdida que era como si se hubiese trasladado a otro universo pero su cuerpo estaba allí sentado y mirando hacia ningún lugar, santana tomo su cámara y la fotografió un par de veces pero cuando iba a tomar una tercera foto la chica volteo a mirarla.

santana quedo paralizada por esos ojos tan hermosos e intensos, eran los ojos azules más hermosos que alguna vez había visto sin embargo su mirada se encontraba igual de vacía y parecía como si hubiera estado llorando, lo que saco de su ensoñación a santana fue que la chica se aproximaba a ella mirándola con curiosidad y con una pequeña sonrisa, no sabía que hacer así que se dio la vuelta muy rápido para huir ya que esto era muy extraño y no se dio cuenta de que había algo en su camino, asi que tropezó y cayó muy fuerte .

"JODER". Dijo santana seguido por un pequeño gemido de dolor.

" hey te encuentras bien? Te golpeaste muy fuerte?" dijo la chica desconocida a santana, con un tono de voz que denotaba cierta preocupación.

"yo... s-si estoy b-bien "dijo santana con un rubor notable.

"parece que te cortaste la mano, déjame ayudarte" la chica se acercó a santana con intenciones de ayudarla pero antes de hacerlo se levantó.

"no necesito tu ayuda, estoy bien gracias" dijo santana fríamente.

" oh!.. Está bien lo siento solo quise ser cortes" dijo la chica.

"no importa, estoy bien... Bueno yo ya me iba… mm Adiós" dijo santana, se dio la vuelta y cuando iba a empezar a alejarse la chica la llamo.

"oye espera un momento "dijo la chica.

"que quieres? Me tengo que ir "dijo santana con poca paciencia.

"me puedes explicar porque estabas tomándome fotos? Yo no te he dado permiso para hacerlo" dijo la chica un poco molesta por la actitud de santana mas que por tomarle fotos cuando estaba llorando.

"porque demonios tengo que pedirte permiso?, eres famosa o algo así? Porque no recuerdo haberte visto en la televisión "dijo santana con sarcasmo.

"no puedes simplemente venir y fotografiarme, y además ser una grosera conmigo ".

"porque rayos te estas quejando demasiado? Son solo unas fotos, no importa tanto "dijo santana ya molesta.

"porque eres tan grosera? No recuerdo haberte echo algo como para que me trates de esa forma".

"no te estoy siendo grosera, no seas tan dramática".

"siempre eres así?" dijo la chica.

"así como? "

"pues así de maleducada y grosera, yo solo quería saber porque me estabas tomando fotos"

"no solo te estaba tomando fotos a ti, no te creas tan importante, y para que dejes de fastidiarme las fotos son para un trabajo, ahora piérdete me estas quitando tiempo"y con eso santana giro sobre sus talones y camino rápidamente fuera del parque.

"HEY ESPERA! no puedes irte así como así " dijo la chica pero ya santana estaba fuera del alcance como para detenerla.

"Dios esto era lo que me faltaba una loca grosera tomándome fotografías" pensó brittany luego de volver al banco donde estaba sentada, estuvo hay un tiempo pensado en lo extraña y sumamente maleducada que era esa chica que se olvidó de lo afligida que estaba anteriormente, sin embargo eso no duro mucho tiempo, pues recordó porque se había dirigido hasta el parque, era el aniversario de la muerte de sus padres, su día había sido un poco agobiador por el trabajo y en tratar de decirle a su abuela que en realidad se encontraba bien y que no se preocupara, pero vaya que es un anciana muy persistente, su abuela por supuesto la amaba y por eso estaba preocupada por el estado de ánimo que tenía brittany y trato de hacer lo imposible para que hablara con ella, pero brittany que no quería hablar de eso y terminar llorando, prefirió tomar sus cosas y salir a caminar un rato, y pues hay estaba muy tranquilamente hasta que llego cierta chica a estropear la tranquilidad en la que se encontraba, brittany estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se fijó de la hora y cuando lo hizo salto de repente.

"mierda se me olvido que tenía ensayo" dijo brittany y salió disparada a clases.

"esa chica sí que era una molestia no sé porque le importaba que le tomara esas fotografías, ahora voy a llegar tarde a al estudio de danza" refunfuñaba santana todavía molesta por eso desagradable encuentro con aquella chica, por fin llego al estudio, donde ya estaba un grupo de chicos ensayando una coreografía que parecía hip hop o algo así.

Cuando dirigió la mirada hacia la profesora, esta no tenía una cara de felicidad al verla, supuso que es porque estaba llegando treinta minutos después de la hora en la cual debería haber llegado.

"por culpa de esa tonta estoy llegando tan tarde" pensó santana mientras se acercaba a la profesora con una pequeña sonrisa de disculpa.

"lo siento mucho sé que deber-".

"deberías de haber llegado ya hace mucho tiempo eres una irresponsable hablare con el director sobre esto" corto la profesora con un tono de voz irritado.

"lo siento mucho señora, no volverá a ocurrir, me pasaron algunos cosas antes de venir aquí que me impidieron llegar a tiempo "dijo santana excusándose .

"realmente no me importan tus excusas, será mejor que configures tu equipo fotográfico para que empieces con la sesión de fotos a mis chicos" ordeno la profesora a santana.

"está bien dentro de diez minutos comenzamos" respondió santana tratando en todo lo posible apartar las ganas de golpear a esa señora que se creía una reina con el derecho de hablarle así, ni siquiera le estaban pagando lo que deberían pero santana necesitaba el dinero así que decidió respirar porque si no iba a perder este pequeño trabajo. Cuando estaba ya apunto de llamar a los chicos para acomodarlos para la sesión de fotos, entro una chica corriendo al estudio de danza.

"lo siento lo siento lo siento" decía frenéticamente brittany a la profesora.

"te das cuenta de la hora que es brittany? "Dijo la profesora ya disgustada.

"si y lo siento mucho de verdad, tuve un pequeño percance de venida a clases "respondió brittany respirando con dificultad por correr frenéticamente hasta el estudio.

"UFFF parece que hoy es el día en el que todos tienen percances "dijo la profesora mirando a santana, "será mejor que te acomodes ya va a empezar la sesión de fotos arréglate un poco, ah y por cierto, te quedas treinta minutos más tarde para compensar que hayas llegado tarde" dijo en tono autoritario.

santana que estaba viendo toda la escena sintió algo de molestia por como la profesora trataba a esa chica, aunque en el fondo sintió algo de satisfacción que la trataran como a ella la habían tratado, y por supuesto también estaba sorprendida de que para su desgracia se volvió a encontrar a la misma chica que la había hecho molestar y aparte llegar tarde quería irse para no tener que soportar que esa molesta chica le volviera a hablar, pero necesitaba el dinero así que se quedó.

"por favor necesito que se agrupen las chicas delante y los chicos detrás, necesito que hagan algunas poses de bailarín con bastante actitud por favor, les tomare varias fotos posando, el resto se las tomare individualmente mientras estén practicando la coreografía entendieron?" , todos los chicos respondieron que sí y empezaron a posar, a santana por supuesto no le pasó desapercibida la mirada sorprendida con la cual la otra chica la miraba, pero luego se repuso y siguió sus indicaciones .

Pasaron como quince minutos tomándole fotos a todo el grupo y como una media hora tomándole fotos a cada bailarín en movimiento, la directora les dijo a todos que se podían ya marchar menos a brittany que había llegado tarde, luego se dirigió a santana y le dijo que era todo por hoy, y que pasara buscando su pago por dirección y con eso se fue dejando solas a brittany y a santana.

santana fingió no darse cuenta que la chica estaba ahí y siguió desarmando todo el equipo de fotografía ya casi estaba terminando cuando la chica hablo.

"no me digas que estas obsesionada conmigo y me acosas para tomarme fotos en todos los lados a los que voy" dijo brittany en broma.

"por favor no me hagas reír, si fuera por mi devolvería el tiempo y evitaría haberte tomado esas fotos en el parque, así no estuviera aquí soportando tu presencia que me hace disgustar " dijo santana irritada.

"wohh! Lo siento no sabía que eras demasiado sensible a las bromas, necesitas relajarte un poco sabes?".

"porque demonios me estás hablando? ".

"tienes que ser tan grosera? Dios solo estoy tratando de ser amigable puedes dejar de estar a la defensiva? " Dijo brittany un poco molesta por la actitud de la otra chica.

"pues no, no puedo, y además porque quieres ser amigable conmigo si soy tan grosera?" Dijo santana ya molesta.

"solo quería saber que estabas haciendo aquí".

"oh pues nada, solo ya sabes limpiando los vidrios del estudio y eso" respondió sarcásticamente santana.

"oh enserio? En mi casa hace falta que limpien los vidrios de las ventanas, crees que puedas ir ?no se consiguen muchas limpia vidrios actualmente".

"eres una idiota "dijo santana.

"y tu una grosera maleducada "respondió brittany.

"oh enserio? Creo que ya lo has mencionado antes" dijo una santana muy irritada.

" lo que sea, como sigue tu mano? Vi que te habías echo una pequeña cortada cuando decidiste caer y besar el piso" dijo brittany.

"porque demonios te importa? "

"en realidad no me importa solo estoy tratando de charlar divertidamente contigo"

" ni siquiera se porque estoy hablando contigo eres una completa idiota, me voy" y con eso santana salió.

brittany decidió esta vez no darle la mínima importancia a esa antipática y puso música en el reproductor, cuando la canción cambio, se escuchó una canción que había bailado la última presentación en la sus padres habían estado, bailo solo dejando a su cuerpo moverse por sí mismo con bastante fluidez, los recuerdos pasaban por su mente y sin darse cuenta varias lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos, cuando la música se detuvo no pudo evitar que una avalancha de lágrimas escapara de sus ojos.

Santana que por haberse ido tan rápido se tuvo que regresar porque desgraciadamente había olvidado algunas cosas en el estudio, cuando entro vio que la chica con la que había discutido estaba llorando y se veía muy mal, santana decidió ser silenciosa y recoger sus cosas, pero cuando estaba por salir escucho un sollozo que la hizo girar y caminar hacia la chica para ver si estaba bien.

brittany que pensaba que estaba sola y que no se dio cuenta de que alguien había entrado, dio un gran salto del susto al sentir una mano que tocaba su hombro, cuando vio a santana más lagrimas se deslizaron, no quería llorar delante de esa chica pero no pudo evitarlo.

"mmm.. oye estas bien? Te puedo ayu-" antes de que santana pudiera terminar de hablar siento un cuerpo pegado al suyo abrazándola fuertemente seguido por fuertes sollozos, santana se sorprendio mucho por esto y quería alejarla, pero por alguna exraña razón no lo hizo y termino abrazándo a brittany en medio del estudio…

Se quedaron abrazadas por un tiempo, con santana trazando círculos en la espalda de brittany para que se calmara, lo que dio resultado ya que poco a poco los sollozos de brittany disminuyeron, hasta que por fin brittany se apartó.

"lo siento" dijo brittany con voz agrietada.

"no, está bien no te preocupes… Mmm ya estás un poco mejor?" dijo santana buscando la mirada de brittany.

"si lo estoy, gracias "

Permanecieron en un silencio incomodo por un par de minutos, con santana sin saber que hacer ahora y brittany tratando de limpiarse las lágrimas y recuperar la compostura.

"Mmm bueno… yo creo que debo irme, ya es un poco tarde" dijo santana tomando sus cosas.

" oh claro, está bien entiendo "

"ok, entonces nos vemos luego, adiós" dijo santana dirigiéndose a la puerta.

"espera!" dijo brittany haciendo que santana se detuviera y girara para verla "puedes decirme tu nombre? Hasta ahora no lo he escuchado, el mío es brittany"

"oh si… es santana".

"lindo nombre… bueno supongo que ya no pienso que eres una grosera" bromeo brittany "creo que te veré por ahí santana, cuídate y gracias" dijo brittany con una pequeña sonrisa, santana asintió y le dio un saludo con la mano antes de salir.

**Opinen chicos sin miedo xd , actualizare muy pronto abrazos a todos, nos leemos pronto.**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

santana salió del estudio un poco sorprendida por su actitud hacia brittany, normalmente le hubiera gritado y le dijera que dejara de llorar y resolviera sus problemas como un adulto, pero no pudo, algo en esa chica la hizo ser tan… amable supongo, santana quería preguntarle a esa chica porque estaba así pero prefirió no hacerlo ya que no era de su incumbencia lo que le pasaba, y que no estaba en condiciones para preocuparse por alguien a quien apenas conocía, decidió no pensar más en el asunto y se dirigió a su departamento.

Cuando llego decidió preparar algo de comer ya que cierta chica le había quitado mucho tiempo el día de hoy, santana negó con la cabeza porque otra vez se encontraba pensando en brittany, se preparó un sándwich y se fue ver la televisión cuando estaba terminado de comer, entro su compañera de departamento lanzando maldiciones hacia los hombres, se acercó al sofá donde estaba santana y sentó a su lado viendo hacia el televisor con el ceño fruncido.

"que pasa con el ceño fabray? Tu energía me está desconcentrando" dijo santana.

"puck volvió a conectar con otro chica y ni siquiera fue capaz de negármelo, me restregó a esa perra en la cara" dijo Quinn alzando la voz.

"Lo que no entiendo, es que demonios te hace pensar fabray que me importa una mierda lo que tú me estás diciendo" dijo santana sin siquiera mirarla.

"López, parece que también fue día malo para ti, estas más perra que de costumbre, que paso?" pregunto Quinn con curiosidad.

"fabray llevamos conociéndonos desde la secundaria y tú todavía piensas que te contare las cosas que me pasan, porque más bien no me explicas porque demonios no pagaste el alquiler? Te di el dinero hace dos días se supone que debiste pagar ayer"

"necesitaba el dinero para algo importante santana" dijo Quinn tratando de evitar la mirada asesina de santana.

"TOMASTE EL DINERO DEL ALQUILER?" grito santana.

"santana te estoy diciendo que era para algo importante"

"no me importa que tan importante era, tomaste mi dinero para algún benéfico tuyo, en qué demonios lo gastaste?"

"era el cumpleaños de puck así que le compre una guitarra que él quería y que salía un poco costosa" dijo Quinn un poco asustada.

"JODER QUINN QUE DEMONIOS TE SUCEDE" dijo exasperadamente santana "él es un idiota contigo, si tú quieres que te siga usando pues bien, no es mi problema, pero no vas a gastar mi dinero en él, te vas ahora mismo y le pides la guitarra a ese idiota y la devuelves"

"no puedo santana, no es ningún estúpido no me la va a devolver y yo no se la puedo quitar a la fuerza"

"donde rayos vive ese idiota Quinn?" dijo santana molesta, Quinn trato de decirle que era mejor que no fuéramos a su casa, pero las amenazas de santana hacia ella daban bastante miedo así que termino diciéndole donde vivía puck.

Santana tomo su chaqueta y salió empujando a Quinn a regañadientes, cuando llegaron a la casa de puck, él les abrió la puerta en bóxer y viendo de una manera pervertida a santana de pies a cabeza.

"hola nena a que debo el placer" dijo el chico con una sonrisa arrogante.

"no soy tu nena estúpido, vine a buscar la guitarra que Quinn te dio, donde esta?" el semblante de puck cambio y frunció el ceño hacia santana.

"esa guitarra es mía, porque no se van por donde vinieron perras, tengo mu-" antes de que pudiera terminar la frase recibió de santana un puñetazo fuerte en la nariz que cayó al piso, santana le paso por el lado y busco la guitarra antes de salir se volvió hacia él.

"si te vuelvo a ver cerca de ella alguna vez, no volverás a tener una erección más nunca en tu vida" le susurro santana antes de salir con una muy nerviosa Quinn. Le entrego la guitarra a Quinn y le dijo que la devolviera, santana nunca lo admitiría en voz alta pero ella se preocupaba por Quinn, es lo más parecido que tiene como amiga y se alegra de que esta vez sí vaya a dejar a ese idiota, porque si no en vez de patearle el trasero a él, se lo iba a patear a ella por tonta.

Santana se fue a caminar un rato para distraer su mente, hoy definitivamente no era su mejor día, camino hasta el parque y se dirigió hasta el lago y se sentó en un banco a fumarse un cigarrillo, realmente no le gusta fumar mucho, pero si la ayudaba mucho a distraerse y relajarse cuando estaba estresada y de mal humor, y este día había sido muy loco como para no fumarse un cigarrillo, otra vez la chica invadió sus pensamientos, todavía no podía entender cómo se dejó abrazar por una desconocida, santana odia los abrazos, ni siquiera soportaba cuando su madre lo hacía cuando estaba en la secundaria, pero ver a esa chica de alguna manera la conmovió y se vio en una misteriosa necesidad de protegerla, santana estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que alguien se sentó a su lado.

"sabes fumar te hace mucho daño" dijo brittany con una sonrisa de lado.

"demonios" dijo santana pegando un brinco y luego poniéndose la mano en el corazón por el susto "me quieres matar o que te pasa".

"lo siento no fue mi intención asustarte" dijo brittany tratando de reprimir la risa al ver la cara de susto de santana.

"no me asuste, solo me sorprendí" dijo santana con indiferencia.

"si tú lo dices"

"que haces aquí? " pregunto santana.

"oh bueno no es este un parque público?" dijo bromeando brittany viendo hacia los lados.

" no seas tonta, sabes lo que quiero decir, no es un poco tarde como para que andes por aquí sola? " pregunto santana con curiosidad.

"creo que te pudiera preguntar lo mismo a ti"

"yo me se cuidar, no necesito a nadie que lo haga por mi"

"bueno yo también se cuidarme" santana se burló de eso.

"que pasa? piensas que no puedo defenderme? Cuando era pequeña practique kung fu" dijo brittany haciendo a santana soltar una carcajada.

"kung fu? Enserio?" dijo santana soltando una risita.

"hey!, yo me se defender, es solo que no me gusta la violencia" dijo brittany.

"si bueno a veces es necesaria" dijo santana indiferentemente.

"no lo sé no creo que pueda golpear a alguien alguna vez".

"yo tampoco lo creo" dijo santana mirándola "por cierto, ya estas algo mejor? En el estudio te vi muy mal".

"oh si, ya estoy mejor, como está tu mano?"

"bien, realmente no fue nada grave". No dijeron nada más, las dos estaban en su mundo pensando, hasta que brittany rompió el silencio.

" oye, porque estás aquí tan tarde? " pregunto brittany.

"necesitaba caminar y pensar, ha sido un día muy extraño y estresante".

"si entiendo, el mío no ha sido nada diferente" dijo brittany mirando hacia el lago, santana solo se limitó a asentir "alguna vez has perdido a alguien a quien amabas con tu vida?" santana volteo a mirarla frunciendo el ceño.

"no, nunca", santana quería decirle que no tiene a nadie tan importante como para que le doliera tanto perderlo, pero prefirió quedarse callada." Por eso estabas llorando, porque perdiste a alguien importante?" no quería ser indiscreta pero tenía curiosidad.

"si, los recuerdos están en todos lados" dijo brittany.

"no te parece esto extraño de alguna manera?" Pregunto santana.

"que cosa? " pregunto brittany frunciendo el ceño confundida.

"pues habernos conocido así, es muy extraño no te parece?" .

"bueno si es un poco extraño" dijo brittany pensativa, luego se volvió hacia santana "por cierto nunca me dijiste porque me tomaste esas fotografías? "

"me pareciste muy interesante, no lose tu rostro se veía muy triste pero a la vez lucias muy hermosa" dijo santana sin pensar, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, brittany tenía una sonrisa en la cara, lo que causo a santana sonrojarse.

"espera te sonrojaste?" Dijo brittany con una sonrisa pícara.

"n-no" tartamudeo santana "es solo el frio, en realidad creo que debería irme"

"si yo también debo irme, mañana debo trabajar". Dijo brittany levantándose junto con santana "crees que podamos tomar un café alguna vez?"

"mmm realmente no lose" dijo santana dudosa.

"hey tranquila solo es un café, no tratare de pedirte matrimonio" bromeo brittany, lo que provoco una risa de santana.

"está bien acepto, en tres días iré a entregar las fotos a tu profesora de danza y te doy mi numero si todavía estas interesada en un café" brittany le guiño un ojo, lo que santana respondió con una sonrisa, "bueno ahora si me voy, nos vemos luego brittany".

"hasta luego santana" se despidió brittany, y así ambas se dirigieron por caminos separados.

Santana llego a casa con una sonrisa muy poco disimulada plasmada en su rostro, Quinn al verla no pudo evitar hacer algún comentario.

"WOHH López estas sonriendo? No pensé que eras capaz de emitir ese gesto" dijo Quinn burlonamente.

"no me provoques fabray, así como le patee el trasero al idiota de tu ex novio también puedo hacer lo mismo contigo, así que cállate".

"está bien está bien, puedo saber a qué se debe entonces la sonrisa al menos? No te veo sonreír desde hace mucho tiempo" dijo Quinn con curiosidad.

"fabray?"

"si?" pregunto Quinn pensando que santana le iba a contar algo.

"porque no te metes en tus asuntos? Eres realmente una molestia" dijo santana con indiferencia y se fue a su habitación, en realidad santana tampoco sabía porque estaba sonriendo como idiota, le parecía que era extraña esta situación, primero discutió con la chica, luego brittany la abrazo y santana la consoló y luego brittany la había invitado a salir "definitivamente extraño" pensó santana, aunque tenía que admitir que hacía tiempo que no se sentía de esa manera tan cálida y… protectora.

Pasaron dos días y al tercero santana apareció en el estudio para entregar las fotografías, busco a brittany con la mirada pero no la encontró, le pregunto a la profesora pero esta le dijo que no había llegado y que a juzgar por la hora tal vez no iba a llegar, santana no puedo dejar de sentir un poco de decepción, pensó que brittany lo había meditado bien y prefirió no salir con ella, lo cual la comprendía ya que santana había sido muy grosera con ella, salió del estudio de mal humor y se fue al parque a fumarse un cigarrillo, realmente era una tonta pensó santana por pensar que esa chica quería tomar algo con ella "joder pero que estoy pensando?, es solo una tonta chica" se levantó y se dirigió a clases. Santana dio a brittany por olvidada, después de todo fue una pequeña atracción, en dos días dejo de pensar en ella y siguió su rutina como siempre.

Después de dos semanas santana se encontraba sentada en una cafetería revisando algunas fotografías que debía entregar a un cliente, cuando salió vio que al otro de la calle se encontraba brittany caminando algo deprisa, se sorprendió un poco al verla después de dos semanas pero no le dio mucha importancia e iba seguir su camino, hasta que vio que un chico rubio la tomo del brazo fuertemente y empezó a discutir con ella, brittany se veía con algo de miedo y a la vez furiosa, santana noto que ella no quería hablar con él y eso le molesto ya que el chico la estaba forzando a hablar con él, así que decidió acercarse.

"hey britt como estas? Hace un par de semanas que no te veo" dijo santana ignorando al otro chico que la miro un poco desconcertado al igual que brittany, paso un minuto incomodo hasta que brittany reacciono y hablo.

"santana..." dijo brittany viendo entre el chico y santana " bien, pues si he estado un poco ocupada, tu como has estado?" preguntó luego también ignorando al chico.

"oh pues bien ya sa-" pero antes de terminar el chico la corto.

"brittany que demonios?" pregunto alzando la voz, luego se volvió hacia santana "deberías irte, estas interrumpiendo algo".

"me pareció ver que brittany no quiere hablar contigo" dijo santana en tono desafiante.

"y a mí me parece que no debes meterte en esto perra" dijo el chico dando un paso hacia santana.

"SAM" grito brittany, "no la llames así, creo que deberías irte, ya no tenemos nada de qué hablar"

"tú no me dices que es lo que tengo que hacer, y si tenemos mucho de qué hablar, no puedes romper conmigo"

"ya he terminado contigo sam "

"PERO YO NO" le grito a brittany caminando hacia ella.

"retrocede imbécil, que ella no quiere hablar contigo" gruño santana poniéndose delante de brittany para evitar que le hiciera algo.

"te dije que no te metieras en esto perra" dijo el chico empujando a santana y alzando el puño para pegarle, pero antes de hacerlo santana le conecto una patada entre las piernas muy fuerte que termino cayendo en el piso gimiendo de dolor, y sin darle prorroga santana le salto encima golpeándolo e insultándolo y diciéndole que se alejara de brittany, hasta que brittany la sujeto fuerte y la quito de encima del chico tratando de controlarla.

"ERES UN JODIDO IMBECIL" le gritaba santana "si tratas de acercarte a ella de nuevo no volverás a caminar en fila recta jamás" brittany la sujeto y se la llevo fuera de ahí, llegaron al parque y santana seguía alterada insultando al chico y brittany tratando de calmarla pero nada servía .

"SANTANA TE QUIERES CALMAR DE UNA JODIDA VEZ" le grito brittany a santana, lo que la hizo reaccionar y ver a brittany que estaba mirándola con el ceño fruncido "cálmate, no me hizo daño, mírame estoy bien" le dijo mirándola.

"lo siento, es que no me gusto que ese chico quisiera golpearme, y aún menos me gusto que te quisiera golpear a ti, es un completo imbécil, juro que si se vu-"

"ya entendió santana, debes calmarte, aparte te dije que me sabia defender, se kung fu recuerdas?" bromeo brittany.

"BRITTANY" se quejó santana.

"ok ok no bromas, lo siento pero ya está bien tranquilízate, estoy bien "le dijo brittany "gracias por protegerme, por alguna razón llegas en momentos oportunos" le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

"si bueno no te estaba realmente protegiendo a ti, solo no me gusta que un hombre se crea en el derecho de pegarle a una chica" dijo santana con indiferencia.

"oh bueno igual gracias, no tenías que hacerlo"

"no hay problema, ya que estas bien, creo que debería irme" dijo dándose la vuelta.

"OYE ESPERA" le grito brittany "siempre tienes que ser tan antipática? Creí que habíamos hablado muy bien la última vez, porque me tratas así de repente?"

"no es personal, así soy yo" dijo santana fríamente

"es porque no me presente a clases el día que tú fuiste verdad? "

"QUE? No, no es eso, ya te lo dije no es personal"

"si lo es, oye lo siento ok?, no pude ir tuve un problema con mi abuela"

"no tienes por qué explicarme nada brittany" dijo santana en un tono más suave.

"pero yo quiero hacerlo, para que sepas que no era que no te quería ver, de echo fuiste una tortura ponerme a esperar tres días" bromeo brittany haciendo sonreír a santana "el punto es que mi abuela, se le subió la tensión y se puso un poco mal, así que tuve que correr y llevarla al médico" santana se sintió un poco culpable por pensar mal.

"y ella se encuentra mejor?" pregunto santana.

"oh si, ella está bien, es una anciana muy persistente y no me quiso hacer caso sobre no comer dulces, lo juro ella a veces piensa que es una niña" se rio brittany haciendo reír a santana.

"suena algo traviesa" dijo santana sonriendo.

"si créeme que lo es" se quedaron en silencio un par de minutos incomodos sin saber ya que decir hasta que brittany hablo de nuevo.

"entonces… que tal si esta vez sí me aceptas por fin un café? " pregunto brittany sonriendo.

"bueno supongo que sí, pero solo si me cuentas más sobre tu traviesa abuela" dijo santana.

"trato hecho" dijo brittany guiñándole un ojo a santana.

Caminaron hacia a cafetería más cercana, en un relativo silencio, solo que esta vez no fue incomodo como las otras veces, cuando llegaron pidieron dos cafés y se fueron a sentar, esta vez santana fue la que hablo primero.

"entonces… quien era el chico a quien golpee? "

"era mi ex novio, terminamos hace unas tres semanas, pero como viste no lo quiere aceptar, y me ha estado acosando pero supongo que eso fue hasta hoy, por la paliza que alguien le dio" bromeo brittany haciendo reír a santana.

"bueno se lo merecía, aunque no entiendo cómo pudiste salir con un idiota como ese" dijo santana amargamente.

"si bueno, realmente no era así o supongo que no lo conocí lo suficiente como para saber que existía esa parte de él".

"creo que no te pierdes de nada"

"Sin embargo fue bonito mientras duro, el tiempo que estuvimos fue muy dulce y comprensivo conmigo, pero sentí que no estaba funcionando entre los dos, así que rompí con él, yo realmente debí escuchar a llord tubbington" dijo brittany pensativamente.

"lord tubbington?" pregunto santana confundida.

"oh si es mi gato, mis padres me lo regalaron cuando cumplí 13 años, es un gato muy odioso, siempre pelea con todo el mundo hasta conmigo, tiene un problema de sobrepeso pero no hay que decirlo delante del ya que se deprime, es muy sensible realmente, estoy pensando seriamente en ponerlo a hacer ejercicios o mandarlo a un psicólogo para que se empiece a sentir bien con su cuerpo" divagaba brittany de una manera que a santana le pareció los más tierno del mundo.

"como haces para ser así de adorable? " pregunto santana de la nada, haciendo sonrojar a brittany.

"hey no digas cosas como esas, porque si al caso vamos, tus hoyuelos son tan jodidamente tiernos" y esta vez fue el turno de santana para sonrojarse " vez ahora sientes lo que yo siento" bromeo brittany.

"está bien está bien" dijo con una risita santana "háblame de ti, aparte de que estudias en julliard que ya lo sé" dijo santana guiñándole un ojo a brittany que la hizo sonreír.

"bueno tengo 21 años, vivo con mi abuela a la que amo con todo mi corazón, y bueno ya sabes también que tengo un gato gordo" dijo riéndose "trabajo enseñando a bailar a niños, obviamente amo bailar y estoy a un año de graduarme, también me gustan los parques y los patos y las cosas que tengan muchos colores, me gusta mucho el helado de chocolate también me encantan los parques de diversiones son realmente muy geniales, por el trabajo y las clases, tengo mucho tiempo que no voy, en la secundaria estuve en un glee club y siempre he soñado con bailar en algún tour con britney spears o beyonce" dijo brittany, "que hay de ti?" pregunto sonriendo hacia santana.

"se te olvido mencionar que sabias kung fu" bromeo santana.

"oh es cierto" dijo brittany riendo.

"bueno también tengo 21 años y como podrás notar soy latina, estudio artes visuales en la universidad de new york, vivo con una compañera que conozco desde la secundaria, me gustan mucho cantar y tocar el piano, también estuve en un glee club en la secundaria y en el equipo de porristas, era la capitana de hecho, y me gusta muchísimo amy winehouse"

"WOHH porrista? Impresionante algún día tenemos que salir a bailar y quiero escucharte cantar alguna vez, apuesto que debes ser impresionante" dijo brittany sonriéndole.

"Tal vez un día"

"que hay de tu familia?" brittany noto que el semblante de santana cambio.

"que pasa con ellos?" pregunto con indiferencia.

"donde viven?"

"lima, Ohio" dijo santana fríamente, "entonces háblame de tu abuela" brittany comprendió que ha santana no le gustaba hablar de sus padres, así que hablo de su abuela, hablaron de muchas cosas, la conversación nunca acabo, hablaron tanto que no se dieron cuenta de la hora.

"MIERDA" dijo santana.

"que pasa?" pregunto brittany preocupada.

"es muy tarde debo estar en clases en 15 minutos ya tengo que irme" dijo santana acomodando sus cosas en su bolso.

"oh está bien" dijo brittany desanimada.

"dame tu teléfono" pidió santana estirando la mano, brittany se lo dio, y santana anoto su número rápidamente, "puedes llamarme cuando tú quieras" dijo santana con una sonrisa ya levantándose, brittany también se levantó y le dio un inesperado abrazo a santana.

"gracias por defenderme hoy, y por aceptar mi invitación" se separó de santana y le dio un beso en la mejilla, santana estaba sonriendo tan fuerte que sentía que sus mejillas le dolían, la saludo con la mano antes salir, a los pocos minutos recibió un texto de brittany.

_Me alegra encontrarme siempre contigo de estas maneras tan extrañas XOXO._

_La próxima vez haremos algo más divertido, lo prometo XO._

Y con eso tanto brittany como santana no pudieron evitar tener sonrisas plasmadas en sus rostros todo el día.

Sin lanzar tomates chicos xd, opinen :*


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Había pasado una semana desde el último encuentro entre santana y brittany en aquel café, y hasta ahora no se habían podido encontrar ya que las dos habían estado muy ocupadas entre sus clases y el trabajo.

_Santana: hey britt tienes clases importantes hoy?_

_Brittany: hola san :). pues no tanto porque?_

_santana: oh nada importante britt, te veo en un rato xo._

Brittany frunció el ceño, no entendió que quiso decir con que la veía en un rato, "quizás quiso decir que me hablaba luego" pensó brittany" si eso fue" cuando iba cruzando la calle para entrar al estudio, vio a santana apoyándose en un auto sonriéndole dulcemente.

"santana que haces aquí?" dijo britt sorprendida.

"que pasa no me quieres aquí? " dijo santana poniéndose una mano en el pecho fingiendo dolor.

"no seas tonta san, claro que sí, es solo que no te esperaba"

"oh bueno si quería darte una sorpresa, hace una semana que no nos vemos" dijo santana sonriéndole.

"pues esta ha sido una agradable sorpresa" dijo brittany guiñándole un ojo.

"también he venido a secuestrarte"

"perdón?"

"si, hoy no vas a entrar a clases" dijo santana dulcemente.

"espera espera san a don-" antes de terminar santana la corto.

"es una sorpresa britt, sube al auto y veras" dijo santana abriéndole la puerta.

"que pasa con las clases? "

"dijiste que no eran importantes" brittany dudo, pero al fin se subió al auto.

"no sabía que tenías auto" dijo brittany después de unos minutos de haber salido.

"no lo preguntaste" dijo santana sonriéndole "además no lo uso mucho, la universidad me queda cerca de donde vivo, así que casi siempre camino"

"oh que bien, y puedo saber a dónde me llevas?"

"no, no puedes"

"pero sannnn" gimió brittany.

"no, porque si no arruinaras la sorpresa, y además no me quiero perder tu cara cuando lleguemos" dijo santana mirando a brittany dulcemente.

"de acuerdo" resoplo brittany "puedo al menos poner música verdad?" santana asintió, y brittany prendió la radio donde valerie de amy winehouse estaba sonando, santana empezó a tararear la letra, mientras brittany no podía evitar bailar.

Habían pasado ya treinta minutos de viaje y brittany se estaba impacientando.

"dime por favor que no piensas matarme y enterrarme en el bosque" dijo brittany mirando hacia los lados fingiendo estar nerviosa, lo que hizo a santana soltar una gran carcajada.

"no seas tonta britt, además ya estamos llegando" dijo santana señalando con la cabeza hacia la derecha, brittany giro para ver, y sus ojos se agrandaron de una manera muy cómica mientras una gran sonrisa se extendía por su cara.

"no puede ser!" dijo brittany mirando a santana con los ojos brillantes "tengo muchísimo tiempo que no vengo a un parque de diversiones" chillo brittany de una manera muy infantil y saltando en el asiento de una manera que a santana le pareció muy adorable.

"wohh sabía que te encantaría pero esto es demasiado" dijo santana riéndose mientras caminaba a abrirle la puerta a brittany.

Santana compro muchos boletos para poder montarse en todos los juegos con brittany, la mayoría de ellos eran tontos, pero brittany la convencía de que se montaran, brittany consiguió explotar muchos globos en un juego y se ganó un peluche que era en forma de gatito el cual se lo regalo a santana.

"enserio britt? Un gato?" dijo santana soltando una risita.

"oh vamos san, los gatitos son lindos a mí me gustan, además así piensas en mi cada vez que lo abrazas" dijo brittany sonriéndole.

Pasaron por muchos juegos hasta que llegaron a la ruleta de los enamorados, brittany volteo a ver a santana con un gran puchero en su rostro.

"oh no britt, de ninguna manera nos montaremos hay" dijo santana tratando de no mirar ese adorable puchero de brittany.

"sannn vamos será divertido por favor, por mi?" dijo britt moviendo las pestañas y sonriendo dulcemente hacia santana.

"uff está bien, vamos" dijo santana resoplando aunque con una sonrisa, ella sabía que ese adorable puchero y esos ojitos de cachorro iban a traerle muchos problemas.

Entregaron los boletos al encargado y subieron, estaban en lo alto admirando el paisaje que se veía desde allí cuando santana hablo.

"porque te gustan tanto los parques de diversiones britt?" pregunto santana mirándola, en ese instante la cara de britt se volvió un poco triste.

"mis padres me llevaban desde muy pequeña" dijo brittany mirando hacia otro lado "me gustan mucho, a pesar de que siempre hay mucho ruido y niños gritando y corriendo por todos lados, de alguna manera me siento tranquila y relajada cuando vengo a estos lugares, este tipo de ambiente es muy alegre, y a pesar de que seas adulto el venir aquí siempre te hace olvidar los problemas" dijo brittany con nostalgia sin mirar a santana "gracias por traerme aquí, no sabes cuanta falta me hacía esto" dijo apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de santana.

Santana se sentía muy inquieta por el modo en que brittany le dijo eso, la mirada triste que tenía, era parecida a la que tenía el día que la fotografió la primera vez que la vio en el parque, le quería preguntar que le pasaba, pero de alguna manera no podía, ella mayormente no sabía qué hacer cuando alguien se sentía mal, no sabía que decir, así que simplemente la abrazo, no dijeron más nada hasta que bajaron de la ruleta.

"quieres ir a tomar un helado?" pregunto santana.

"me encantan los helados sobre todos los de chocolate con chispas de colores, aunque también quiero un algodón de azúcar, puedo tener un algodón de azúcar por favor si? " divago brittany otra vez haciendo un puchero, santana soltó una gran carcajada y se sintió aliviada de que brittany pudiera volver al ambiente alegre que tenían antes. Se comieron el helado y el gran algodón de azúcar que pidió brittany e iban caminando cuando santana se fijó en un juego que todavía no visitaban.

"hey britt yo quiero entrar ahí" dijo santana señalando a la casa embrujada.

"no lo creo san, realmente estoy un poco cansada, preferiría sentarme un rato" dijo brittany mirando un poco nerviosa.

"no me digas que le tienes miedo?" dijo santana con una risita.

"n-no, no es eso, es que enserio estoy un poco cansada" dijo tartamudeando brittany mientras que santana entrecerró los ojos en ella "está bien, es cierto en realidad me asustan" dijo brittany suspirando.

"no te va a pasar nada britt, confía en mi" dijo santana tendiéndole la mano a brittany la cual la vio un poco dudosa hasta que por fin la tomo y entraron a la casa embrujada.

En cuanto entraron brittany apretó fuertemente la mano de santana, y lo apretaba más fuerte cada vez que salía algo que la hacía sobresaltar.

"britt enserio quiero tener mi mano sin ninguna fractura cuando salgamos de aquí" dijo santana con una expresión divertida.

"oh lo siento" dijo brittany sonrjandose y aflojando el agarre, santana solo se echo a reír en respuesta.

Después de 20 minutos de recorrido, por fin salieron con brittany todavía un poco asustada.

"oh vamos britt que no fue tan malo en realidad"

"enserio san? Pensé que me iba a dar un mini infarto" dijo brittany resoplando.

"y yo pensé que en realidad iba a salir sin una mano de ahí, realmente tienes fuerza" dijo santana riéndose.

"hey! " dijo brittany golpeándola juguetonamente "creo que ya es hora de irnos san"

"oh si, lo siento no me fije en la hora", volvieron al auto, y emprendieron su camino de vuelta, al igual que antes con santana tarareando y brittany moviéndose en el asiento con la música, brittany le indico el camino de su casa a santana, hasta que por fin llegaron, bajaron y santana no sabía ya que decir.

"bueno eso ha sido lo más divertido que he hecho en muchísimo tiempo" dijo brittany "si así son todos los secuestros pues creo que deberías hacerlo más a menudo" dijo con una risita.

"lo hare, que tal si salimos el sábado?" pregunto santana esperanzada.

"el sábado…" dijo brittany haciendo una mueca " no puedo san, quede en salir con unos amigos" la cara de santana cayó ante eso.

"oh esta bien, entiendo" dijo santana decepcionada.

"lo siento, podemos salir otro día si?"

"está bien britt" .

"de verdad santana, muchas gracias por hoy" dijo brittany inclinándose para darle un beso en la mejilla a santana, se despidió agitando la mano y entro al edificio.

Santana se sentía feliz porque tuvieron un noche muy divertida, ella hacia mucho que tampoco se divertía tanto, aunque quería salir de nuevo con brittany, entendió que ya tenía un compromiso, así que santana decidió tomar el trabajo que le habían ofrecido para fotografiar a una banda de rock en un club.

Sábado por la noche y santana estaba mirándose en el espejo dándose los últimos toques del maquillaje, cuando estaba terminando Quinn asomo la cabeza por la puerta con una sonrisa que parecía inocente, santana la miro a través del espejo y alzo una ceja dándole una mirada de "Que diablos quieres?".

"puedo ir contigo al club?, no me quiero quedar sola aquí" dijo Quinn con una voz tan animada como la de una niña de cinco años.

"voy a trabajar fabray, no a jugar" dijo santana siguiendo con los últimos toques de su maquillaje.

"vamos santana puedo ayudarte con el equipo y luego puedo perderme de tu vista y tomar un trago o dos, realmente necesito despejar la mente"

"porque tienes que venir conmigo?, puedes perderte en cualquier otro club"

"el club a dónde vas es impresionante, además si voy contigo me darán un pase libre, y así no tendré que hacer la enorme e interminable fila para entrar" dijo Quinn esperanzada dándole una mirada de cachorro a santana.

"demonios fabray realmente eres una molestia, si acepto me haces el desayuno durante una mes"

"una semana"

"hecho" respondió tendiéndole la mano

Llamaron un taxi y Quinn ayudo a santana con el equipo de la cámara hasta que entraron en el club, Quinn la ayudo a armar el equipo y luego salio corriendo hacia a la multitud, santana solo rodo los ojos, enserio Quinn a veces actuaba como una niña, se encogió de hombros y termino de configurar la cámara, ya que el grupo que iba a tocar ya se estaba preparando para salir, cuando el grupo salió tocaron cinco canciones y dijeron que iban a tomar un descanso mientras una banda tocaba en el interludio, Quinn llego en ese instante.

"vamos lopez te invito un trago" dijo Quinn arrastrándola por un brazo hacia la barra.

"maldición Quinn se caminar por mi misma" dijo santana molesta, Quinn solo se encogio de hombros y le dio a santana un trago, mientras se tomaba el trago le dio una miraba al club, cuando estaba mirando hacia el área vip vio un destello rubio se parecía mucho a…

"ya vuelvo fabray" dijo santana caminando y subiendo las escaleras hacia el área de vip donde había visto a brittany, efectivamente si era ella, estaba con un grupo al que no le prestó atención cuando se iba acercando, brittany volteo a mirarla, cuando vio a santana abrió muchos lo ojos sorprendida, santana sonrió radiante por ver a brittany de nuevo, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando vio a un chico en una silla de ruedas ponerle la mano en la pierna y subiéndola a su regazo, santana se detuvo ya a pocos metros de ellos y brittany se levantó.

"santana… que estás haciendo aquí?" pregunto brittany nerviosa.

"trabajando" dijo santana fríamente.

"no sabía que ibas a venir aquí"

"puedo notar claramente que no esperabas verme aquí" respondió santana con amargura, cuando brittany iba a responder alguien la interrumpió.

"santana?" dijo una voz que a santana le tomo solo un segundo reconocer.

"tu…" susurro santana mirando hacia nada más y nada menos que ha rachel Berry, la chica que la desprecio y humillo cuando estaba en NYADA.


	4. Chapter 4

_Capitulo 4_

_FLASH BACK._

_Hace 2 años._

_Rachel y santana se habían conocido en el verano, terminando su primer año en NYADA, kurt compañero de clases de santana y también mejor amigo de rachel las había presentado, al principio se la pasaban peleando ya que ambas tenían una actitud de diva que había que temer, santana siempre molestaba a rachel llamándola hobbit o manos de hombre, rachel solo le respondía que ella estaba celosa de que no tenia tanto talento como el de ella que solo la insultaba por envidia, a lo que santana siempre soltaba una carcajada, porque realmente envidia a rachel? Es decir, santana es una sexy latina con una hermosa voz, atraía miradas de chicos y chicas por donde caminaba no le envidiaba nada a rachel en realidad._

_Un día iban a salir a cenar kurt, rachel y santana, pero a último momento kurt no se presentó, así que solo quedaron santana y rachel, al principio ambas estaban incomodas, pero al pasar el tiempo el ambiente se relajó y cayeron en una larga conversación, santana noto que realmente rachel era una chica muy linda y empezó a hacerle ciertas insinuaciones a lo que rachel respondía sonrojándose o dirigiéndole a santana sonrisas coquetas, al final una cosa llevo a la otra y se besaron, salieron algunas veces más hasta que por fin se convirtió en un relación, solo que era una relación secreta ya que rachel se suponía que no era gay, a lo cual santana entendió y dijo que estaba bien con esa relación secreta, pero ya habían pasado 3 meses y santana se estaba empezando a impacientar, además del hecho de que rachel no trataba de alejar a los chicos que coqueteaban con ella._

"_santana realmente no puedo hacer esto" dijo rachel sin mirar a los ojos a santana._

"_porque no rachel?, hemos estado juntas por tres meses, creo que es hora de que la gente lo sepa" dijo santana._

"_no creo poder decirle a la gente, no estoy preparada" dijo rachel mirando hacia el piso o a cualquier otro lado, menos mirar a los ojos a santana "además hemos estado juntas por tres meses y nos ha ido muy bien"_

"_no es así rach, la mayoría de los idiotas que están en NYADA se la pasan tratando de conquistarte y tú no haces nada para detenerlos, sobre todo no tratas de detener a brody" dijo santana amargamente._

"_brody y yo somos amigos santana"._

"_si lo sé, así como sé que tuviste una relación con el antes de estar conmigo"_

"_eso no significa que no tenga que acercármele e ignorarlo santana"_

"_tampoco significa que también debas coquetearle rachel" espeto santana, rachel no respondió solo miraba hacia sus pies, santana suspiro "mira rachel, sé que no estas preparada para Salir del armario, lo entiendo de verdad" dijo tomándole las manos a rachel "lo sé porque yo también he estado en la posición que tú te encuentras, pero eso fue en la secundaria y vivía en lima-ohio, el pueblo donde estoy casi segura que quemaban a los gays" trato de bromear santana " por eso me costó mucho salir, y cuando lo hice todo fue una pesadilla pero también fue un gran alivio, no sabes lo aliviada que estaba porque por fin podía ser yo misma, sin embargo fue muy difícil la gente me miraba con desprecio y susurraba a mis espaldas incluyendo a mis padres" dijo santana estremeciéndose por recodar eso, rachel la miro un poco sorprendida, era la primera vez que santana le decía algo tan personal y la primera vez que mencionaba a sus padres ella normalmente evitaba hablar de ellos, rachel no sabía porque, pero tampoco le quería preguntar, santana interrumpió sus pensamientos apretándole la mano lo que la hizo mirar hacia ella de nuevo " pero cuando llegue aquí a new york todo fue completamente diferente, Salí con una chica un tiempo, y las personas aquí solo nos ignoraban o hasta a veces nos daban sonrisas, era muy extraño pero me daba una sensación de que por fin estaba en un lugar donde podía encajar" dijo santana mirando a rachel con una débil sonrisa "no te estoy diciendo que va a ser fácil, mucha gente te mirara con ojos disgustados, y habrá otros felices por verte ser quien quieres ser, y bueno a diferencia de mí, tu rachel tendrás quien te proteja" dijo santana dándole un beso en la frente a rachel, que en ese instante algunas lágrimas se le habían deslizado por su mejilla._

"_dame un poco más de tiempo, y te prometo que le diremos a todos" dijo rachel abrazando a santana._

"_está bien lo hare por ti" respondió santana apretando más hacia ella a rachel._

_Habían pasado ya dos meses y la relación de rachel y santana seguía en buen pie, habían decidido que después del show de invierno a la cual rachel fue invitada por Carmen tibideaux, iban a hacer pública su relación, santana estaba muy emocionada compro un ramo de rosas para cuando rachel saliera del show y tuvo que pagarle a Quinn para que arreglara el departamento y luego se largara para que santana pudiera preparar una gran cena para rachel._

_Espero hasta que se hiciera la hora y luego camino hacia el auditorio, cuando estaba llegando, vio a brody poniendo una mano en la cintura de rachel acercándola hasta que la beso y rachel no se apartó, una gran furia recorrió por el cuerpo de santana taconeando furiosamente hasta ellos._

"_QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO IDIOTA" grito santana haciendo a rachel separarse de brody y mirando a santana con miedo._

"_que rayos te sucede lopez, no es tu problema, piérdete" dijo brody._

"_es mi puto problema, porque estas besando a mi novia" dijo santana exasperadamente._

"_tu novia?" dijo brody soltando una carcajada "vamos lopez sé que rachel es hermosa, me extrañaría si no quisieras algo con ella, pero lo siento ella no juega para tu equipo"_

"_si, si lo hace y está conmigo, porque no quitas tus sucias manos de ella, antes de que esto se ponga feo" dijo santana, caminando hacia brody._

"_lo hare si ella me lo pide, y hasta ahora no ha dicho nada, ya te lo dije santana, rachel no es un sucia dique como tú" dijo burlonamente brody._

"_rachel?" dijo santana mirando a rachel, que hasta ahora se había mantenido en silencio "puedes decirle a este idiota que tu estás conmigo" dijo santana rogándole a rachel con la mirada para que dijera algo, pero rachel solo aparto la mirada y miro hacia otro lado._

"_creo que deberías irte santana" dijo rachel en voz baja sin atreverse a mirarla._

"_cómo?" pregunto santana dolida._

"_no la escuchaste estúpida, dijo que te largaras" espeto brody._

"_no estoy hablando contigo imbécil" dijo santana dándole una mirada asesina a brody, antes de volverse hacia rachel, le coloco una mano en su brazo, pero rachel se apartó "rachel? Porque estabas haciendo esto?" dijo santana en voz baja con ganas de llorar._

"_no estoy haciendo nada santana, creo que confundiste las cosas, te lo dije una vez, no podemos ser algo más que amigas, yo no soy… yo no soy gay santana, por favor aléjate de mí" dijo rachel, volteándose y tirando de brody con ella._

_Santana se quedó parada hay sola en la entrada del auditorio, no podía creer lo que había pasado, no podía creer que rachel le había hecho esto, la había humillado, la había pisoteado y dejado en ridículo delante del idiota de brody, jugo con sus sentimientos después que le había entregado su confianza rachel solo se burló de ella, santana sintió sus lágrimas venir, pero las controlo no iba a llorar aquí, respiro y se dio la vuelta para irse, tiro el ramo de rosas en el bote de basura y se fue a su departamento._

_Cuando llego el departamento estaba solo, después de todo le había pagado a Quinn para que se largara, la cena estaba preparada y servida en la mesa, camino hasta allí y tomo la vajilla el mantel y todo lo que estaba ahí y lo tiro en la basura, tomo la botella de vino que había comprado y se fue a su habitación, tomo un gran trago y tomo su teléfono y marco el número de rachel repico un par de veces y luego cayó la contestadora, volvió a marcar pero esta vez lo dirigió directamente a la buzon, rachel le había apagado el teléfono, tomo el teléfono y lo lanzo con fuerza hacia la pared, soltó un sollozo y se emborracho hasta que se durmió acurrucada en una almohada._

_Un par de días después Quinn tuvo por fin la valentía y le pregunto a santana que rayos le pasaba, santana le conto, pero tratando de actuar indiferente como si no le importaba, Quinn por supuesto no le creyó en lo más minio y estaba hecha una furia._

"_VOY A MATARLA" dijo Quinn en voz alta caminando de un lado al otro soltando insultos hacia rachel._

"_cálmate fabray no tiene caso" dijo santana calmada con una mirada sin expresión._

"_como demonios puedes estar así?,maldicion eres santana lopez a ti se supone que nadie te JODE" dijo Quinn exasperadamente._

"_no puedo hacer nada Quinn, lo dijiste tu misma soy santana lopez, y santana lopez no le ruega a nadie, así… así la quiera no voy a hacer nada, supongo que me lo merezco" dijo santana en voz baja mirando hacia el piso._

"_como demonios puedes decir eso?" dijo Quinn molesta, por la actitud de santana._

"_no lose piénsalo, es una especie de karma, ya sabes por cómo era en la secundaria"_

"_que rayos pasa contigo santana"_

"_NADA JODER" le grito santana._

"_eres una cobarde, porque demonios no la enfrentas"_

"_no tiene caso Quinn, no me voy a humillar ante ella, ya la olvidare, por ahora piérdete y déjame en paz fabray" dijo santana volviendo a su habitación._

_Era lunes y santana se dirigió a clases, cuando iba pasando todos se le quedaron mirando, santana solo los ignoro y siguió su camino al salón de clases, cuando entro, todos voltearon a mirarla y empezaron a susurrar entre ellos, señalando en dirección a santana, hasta la profesora se veía incomoda, y así transcurrió todo el día, entre susurros y algunas miradas de desprecio y algunas de lastima, santana se sentía muy incómoda porque ya conocía esa sensación, no sabía qué demonios estaba pasando, todos sabían que era gay y no les había molestado nunca, o por lo menos no se lo daban a demostrar, así que debía ser por otra cosa, pero no sabía que rayos era._

_Cuando entro hasta su última clase, vio a kurt sentado en una esquina y se dirigió directamente hacia él, kurt conocía su relación a escondidas con rachel, así que fue a preguntarle por rachel, cuando kurt noto que santana venia hacia él, abrió muchos los ojos._

"_s-santana" dijo un muy nervioso kurt._

"_hey porcelana" _

"_como estas?" dijo forzando una sonrisa_

"_como crees que estoy, después de lo que rachel me hizo" dijo santana amargamente._

"_ella no quería que las cosas tomaran ese curso, ella le dijo una historia falsa a brody para que le creyera que no tenía nada contigo, pero el muy idiota se lo conto a todos, enserio santana rachel no qu-" pero antes de que kurt terminara fue interrumpido por santana._

"_espera… de qué demonios me estás hablando? Que historia? Es por eso que todos me están mirando así?, que rayos fue lo que dijo rachel?" pregunto una muy enojada santana._

"_yo… yo no creo que sea lo mejor decirte, creo que se-"_

"_juro por Dios kurt, si no hablas de una jodida vez, voy a quemar todo tu vestuario junto con todos tus zapatos" dijo santana alzando la voz._

"_no lo harías" dijo kurt asustado._

"_no me tientes kurt, habla" _

"_rachel… le dijo a brody que tú la estabas acosando desde hace un tiempo y que hasta un día la acorralaste en el baño y tu… trataste de besarla a la fuerza y que la chantajeabas con decirle a todos que era gay si no accedía a estar contigo" dijo kurt en voz baja "santana ella está muy arrepentida, no quería que las cosas fueran así, fue el idiota de brody que dij-"_

"_llámala" dijo santana mirándolo fijamente con una mirada que asustaba a cualquiera._

"_q-que?" pregunto kurt asustado._

"_ya me oíste, llámala y dile que es una emergencia que vaya al baño más apartado"_

"_que vas a hacer santana"_

"_no le hace daño kurt, solo quiero hablar con ella"_

"_sé que no le harás daño santana, no merecías que rachel te hiciera esto" dijo kurt negando con la cabeza, saco su teléfono y llamo a rachel, le dijo a santana que ella ya iba para allá, santana no le respondió solo se dio la vuelta y camino hacia los baños apartados, santana llego primero, se miró en el espejo y se preguntó si merecía que estas cosas le pasaran a ella, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una rachel Berry entrando frenéticamente al baño._

"_kurt estas…" rachel se cortó de repente cuando vio a santana de pie mirándola fijamente "santana.."_

"_porque rachel?, porque no simplemente fuiste sincera conmigo, porque tuviste que humillarme de esta manera" dijo santana con la voz un poco quebrada._

"_santana no es así, lo juro yo no quería que las cosas tomaran este rumbo, ni siquiera se porque le dije todas esas cosas a brody, estoy muy avergonzada tu no tenías la culpa de mi cobardía, pero tenía miedo santana, no sabía que hacer" dijo rachel dejando escapar un sollozo._

"_yo no te habría hecho esto rachel, hubiera preferido que termináramos esto antes" dijo santana "ya está hecho rachel, puedes seguir con tu infelicidad; no creo que hace falta que lo diga pero… jamás me vuelvas a buscar, para mí ya no existes a partir de este momento solo eres un mal recuerdo" dijo santana caminando hacia la puerta, dejando caer libremente las lágrimas por sus mejillas._

_Paso una semana y las cosas seguían igual, todos susurrando y dándole miradas de asco, pero al diablo ella era santana lopez y nada la intimida, pero luego los rumores se distorsionaron aún más, habían inventado que rachel no era la primera chica a la que ella había acosado y que hasta tenía una orden de alejamiento en su historial, santana no lo podía creer, las cosas eran peores que cuando estaba en Ohio, hasta los profesores la miraban con desprecio, ella sabía que no podía dejar que esto la derrumbara además estaba también dolida por lo de rachel, no era como que santana estaba enamorada de ella, pero igual estaba dolida por lo que le hizo rachel y verla en los pasillos e ignorarla se le estaba haciendo cada vez más difícil y peor era verla con brody, santana no quería ni podía seguir soportando todo esto así que decidió dejar NYADA y se transfirió a la NYU para comenzar nuevamente._

**Hey chicos comenten porfis t.t , necesito saber sus opiniones para saber si lo estoy haciendo bien.**


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5.

"santana?" dijo una voz que a santana le tomo solo un segundo reconocer.

"tu…" susurro santana mirando hacia nada más y nada menos que a rachel Berry.

"espera, se conocen?" pregunto brittany confundida.

"algo así" dijo santana secamente

"nos conocimos en NYADA" agrego rachel mirando a santana con una sonrisa simpática "es bueno verte de nuevo santana"

"no puedo decir lo mismo Berry" respondió santana mirándola duramente, lo que hizo a rachel estremecerse.

"no sabía que habías ido a NYADA san" dijo brittany.

"tengo que volver al trabajo". Dijo ignorando a brittany y volviéndose para irse, santana no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, que demonios hacia brittany en el regazo de ese chico, santana no podía reclamarle ni darle ninguna escena de celos, al final ellas no eran nada solo amigas, pero creyó que brittany tenía alguna atracción hacia ella y verla tan íntimamente con ese chico la hizo molestarse, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue ver a rachel, ya hacía casi dos años que no la veía, le parecía muy absurdo verla aquí y peor era verla con brittany, no entendía como rachel se atrevía a saludarla así como si nada hubiera pasado, sí santana era muy rencorosa y por eso no mostro la mínima simpatía hacia ella.

Camino de regreso a la barra para servirse otro trago antes de que salieran los chicos de la banda, cuando llego Quinn estaba animadamente hablando un chico que solo la estaba mirando pervertidamente, cuando noto a santana sus ojos se iluminaron.

"SANTANA" exclamo ella en voz alta, arrastrando las palabras "te presento a mi amigo tom" santana solo asintió y luego tom susurro algo hacia Quinn y se alejó.

"estas bien?" preguntó Quinn a santana que estaba frunciendo el ceño.

"me encontré con rachel" soltó santana.

"espera, rachel? Berry?" pregunto con cautela Quinn.

"si ella" dijo santana tratando de parecer indiferente.

"mierda, donde demonios esta?" dijo Quinn levantándose y mirando hacia los lados.

"por el área Vip, porque?" pregunto santana entrecerrando los ojos.

"te dije que se la veía alguna vez le iba a patear el trasero" dijo empujándose entre la multitud, para subir al área vip, pero antes de llegar a las escaleras santana la tomo del brazo, haciendo que Quinn se tambaleara un poco, los tragos se estaban haciendo notar.

"estas borracha Quinn, además te dije hace mucho tiempo que no te metieras en esto, es mi problema, si yo no hago nada tú no tienes por qué meterte" dijo santana mirándola molesta, cuando Quinn iba a protestar alguien hablo detrás de ellas.

"santana podemos hablar?" dijo brittany, haciéndolas girar para mirarla, Quinn la miro cautelosamente entrecerrando los ojos, y santana solo alzo una cena.

"sobre qué?" espeto santana.

"sobre lo que paso allá arriba" respondió brittany dándole una mirada de cachorro.

"está bien, habla" dijo santana tratando de sonar indiferente.

"puede ser a solas?" pregunto, mirando hacia donde estaba Quinn, que la estaba observando curiosamente.

"lárgate fabray" dijo santana sin voltear a mirar a Quinn.

"pero yo esta-"Quinn no pudo terminar la frase, la mirada asesina de santana la asusto realmente, cuando se giró para irse, santana la tomo del brazo.

"te prohíbo fabray, que hables con rachel, si haces algo estúpido, te lo hare pagar cada minuto de tu vida" susurro santana, haciendo a Quinn asentir frenéticamente y luego salir corriendo para perderse en la multitud, santana se dio unas palmaditas en la espalda mentalmente, cuando quería hacerse temer realmente lo lograba pensó santana con una sonrisa de satisfacción, pero luego su sonrisa se desvaneció al darse cuenta que brittany todavía estaba allí parada mirándola fijamente, santana frunció el ceño y la miro fríamente.

"entonces, de que quieres que hablemos?" pregunto santana alzando una ceja.

"sobre lo que viste allá arriba" repitió brittany, realmente le dolía cuando santana le hablaba así "no es lo que piensas"

"que se supone que es lo que estoy pensando?"

"no lose, tal vez que hay algo entre el chico que viste y yo, pero no es así, es solo un amigo santana"

"eres así de amigable con todos tus amigos?" dijo santana "wohh tus amigos deben de estar felices por eso" dijo sarcásticamente.

"que se supone que significa eso?" dijo brittany frunciendo el ceño.

"creo que sabes lo que significa" espeto santana, brittany le dio una mirada dolida y negó con la cabeza, al ver la mirada de brittany santana se arrepintió de decir eso.

"creí que me conocías al menos un poco como para saber que yo no soy ese tipo de chica santana, pero ya veo que no" dijo brittany dolida, se quedaron mirando fijamente unos segundos, pero luego brittany negó con la cabeza y se giró para irse, pero santana la tomo del brazo.

"espera britt, yo…" santana se detuvo, no sabía que decirle a brittany, quería disculparse, pero las palabras no les salieron, brittany se soltó del agarre de santana y luego se alejó sin mirarla.

"mierda santana ahora si la has jodido, es decir enserio dijiste eso? Ufff" pensó santana resoplando por lo idiota que había sido con brittany al decirle eso, pero fue el calor del momento que le hizo pagar la rabia con ella, santana negó con la cabeza y se dirigió a donde estaba su equipo de trabajo para tomar el resto de las fotografías y largarse de una vez.

La banda termino de tocar y santana por consecuente termino su trabajo, todavía se sentía mal por lo que le había dicho a brittany, si estaba celosa y no le gusto para nada la manera intima en estaba con el chico ruedas, pero no le daba derecho de decir lo que dijo, y por supuesto estaba muy inquieta por su encuentro con rachel, santana estaba distraída arreglando el equipo que no se dio cuenta de alguien parado a unos metros de ella, cuando levanto la vista, se dio cuenta de un rostro pálido inolvidable.

"vaya, pero si no es más que mi querido porcelana" dijo santana mirando a kurt que la veía sonriente.

"satanasss" exclamo kurt efusivamente, acercándose a santana para darle un abrazo, pero ella vio las intenciones y dio un paso atrás negando con la cabeza.

"ni lo intentes porcelana" dijo santana "viniste con rachel cierto?"

"veo que te encontraste con ella" respondió kurt.

"para mi desgracia sí, pero verte no es tan desagradable como verla a ella, supongo"

"debería sentirme alagado cierto? Eso sonó casi como un cumplido" rio kurt haciendo a santana soltar una risita también "como has estado?, no sé nada de ti desde hace dos años, desapareciste como si fueras un fantasma"

"si bueno, tenía mis razones" dijo santana "no te diré nada más, sé que se lo dirás a rachel"

"no puedes odiarla toda la vida por eso santana"

"odiar es un sentimiento tan grande como amar, ella no se merece ni siquiera mi odio kurt, pero eso no significa que tenga o pueda olvidar todo lo que ella me hizo" espeto santana.

"no sabes lo que paso ella después que te fuiste santana, sé que lo que hizo estuvo mal, hasta yo me moleste con ella por eso, pero luego entendí porque lo hizo, ella tenía miedo santana, tu y yo sabemos lo que es eso, hemos pasado por lo que ella paso, deberías entenderla"

"no kurt, yo jamás le hubiera hecho eso a ella o a alguien más, yo no la presione kurt, le di todo el tiempo que ella me pidió, cuando decidimos decirle a todos, fue porque ella misma lo sugirió, lo siento pero ella no tiene excusa ni tampoco tiene mi perdón" dijo santana con firmeza "fue bueno verte porcelana, nos vemos" con eso santana se dio la vuelta para irse pero la detuvo la voz de kurt.

"ella por fin admitió que era gay luego que tú te fuiste"

"qué bueno por ella" dijo secamente santana.

"y también desmintió todo lo que brody había dicho de ti, la paso muy mal después de eso santana"

"debería sentir lastima?" dijo santana dándole una mirada fría.

"no, pero creo que deberías perdonarla santana, ella todavía se odia por lo que te hizo" dijo kurt pero santana solo negó con la cabeza y se alejó.

Santana simplemente no podía olvidar así como así, si rachel no hubiera hecho lo que hizo, ninguna de las dos hubieran pasado por toda esa humillación, pero no fue así, rachel prefirió alejarla y humillarla, así que todo lo que había pasado, fue por culpa de ella misma, pero por otra parte santana le agradecía que hubiera pasado eso a tiempo, le hizo darse cuenta de lo débil que había sido cuando estuvo con rachel, por poco se volvía vulnerable ante ella, solo por poco, como estaba ahora estaba bien, sin nadie lo suficiente importante en su vida y ella quería seguir así, aunque la llegada de cierta rubia le hizo tambalear sus planes, ni siquiera estando con rachel se sentía tan estable y tan conectada como lo hacía con brittany.

Santana sentía miedo de brittany, porque de alguna manera la hacía sentir de una manera tan cálida cuando estaba con ella todo era tan agradable, desde un guiño hasta un abrazo, eso le gustaba pero también eso le asustaba, le asustaba sentirse de esa manera.

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando vio a una rubia que se notaba que estaba bastante borracha moliendo en la pista de baile con dos tipos, santana resoplo y camino hacia Quinn, para evitar que hiciera una estupidez con esos tipos, cuando llego a donde estaban ellos, tomo por el brazo a Quinn, alejándola bruscamente.

"SANTANA" chillo Quinn, mientras la abrazaba.

"compórtate fabray, cuantas copas has bebido?" dijo santana entrecerrando los ojos hacia ella.

"oh sanny, te ves tan lindaa" dijo Quinn arrastrando las palabras.

"demonios Quinn, sabía que era un error traerte, siempre termino siendo tu niñera" gruño santana.

"creo que voy a vomitar" dijo Quinn tambaleándose rápidamente hacia el baño.

"Dios porque me haces esto" dijo santana mirando y alzando los brazos hacia arriba exageradamente, luego siguió a Quinn hasta el baño.

Cuando llego al baño estaba vacío a excepción de un cubículo que era donde estaba Quinn vomitando las entrañas "asqueroso" pensó santana, mirándose en el espejo y arreglándose el cabello, después de unos minutos Quinn por fin se tambaleo fuera del cubículo hacia el lavado para enjuagarse la boca.

"maldición todo me da vueltas" gimió Quinn.

"no me digas fabray" dijo con sarcasmo santana "lávate la cara para irnos, te ves como la mierda" Quinn no le respondió estaba demasiado tomada, como para discutir con santana, cuando por fin termino, se dio la vuelta muy rápido y la hizo tambalearse, estaba a punto de caerse pero santana la sujeto con fuerza por la cintura, en ese momento, entro brittany.

"oh… lamento interrumpir" dijo brittany frunciendo el ceño, santana mira hacia brittany y luego miro hacia su brazo que estaba sujetando fuertemente a Quinn por la cintura, mientras que esta tenía sus brazos enredados en su cuello.

"britt… yo mm… es que yo" balbuceo santana sin saber que decir.

"no te preocupes, no tienes que decir nada" dijo secamente brittany, santana hizo una mueca, era la primera vez que brittany le hablaba de esa manera.

"britt, esta es una amiga" dijo santana.

"oh! Imagino que tus amigas deben estar felices por la forma en que las tratas" dijo brittany con sarcasmo, repitiendo la frase que santana le había dicho anteriormente, santana iba a responder, pero Quinn salió corriendo de nuevo hacia el cubículo a vomitar, santana camino hacia ella, cuando vio a Quinn que estaba casi desmayada resoplo.

"Quinn demonios no te duermas, yo no puedo cargarte sola" gimió santana tratando de levantarla sin éxito "enserio Quinn? Tienes que desmayarte cuando yo también tengo mi pesado equipo de fotografía?" Quinn solo balbuceo algunas incoherencias.

"necesitas ayuda?" dijo brittany detrás de ella, santana se había olvidado por unos segundos que brittany seguía hay.

"enserio? Me ayudarías?" pregunto santana esperanzada.

"si, por lo menos hasta que te montes en un taxi" dijo brittany indiferente, sin esperar respuesta, tomo el equipo de fotografía de santana y salió, dejándola a ella tratando de levantar a Quinn.

"maldición Quinn si no me ayudas a levantarte de una buena vez te dejare aquí tirada" dijo santana ya sin paciencia, Quinn murmuro algo y se levantó, santana paso un brazo por su cintura y Quinn paso un brazo por sus hombros y salieron tropezando hasta donde estaba brittany, santana no se había percatado de lo hermosa que estaba brittany, llevaba un vestido azul ceñido al cuerpo dejando al descubierto sus tonificadas y sexys piernas junto con unos tacones negros.

"te vez realmente hermosa" dijo santana dándole un tímida sonrisa.

"g-gracias" tartamudeo brittany mientras se sonrojaba, santana le dio una gran sonrisa a cambio.

"te acuerdas de la compañera que te dije que vivía conmigo? Pues…" dijo santana haciendo un gesto hacia Quinn, mientras rodaba los ojos "se supone que dijo que me ayudaría con el equipo de fotografía, pero en vez de eso la muy idiota se emborracho, ahora yo soy la que necesita que la ayuden" dijo soltando una risita, haciendo reír también a brittany.

"crees que puedas llevarla a casa tu sola?" pregunto brittany mirando el equipo y a una Quinn muy borracha.

"creo que voy a estar bien" contesto un poco dudosa.

"si quieres puedo ir contigo, realmente no creo que puedas con la rubia borracha que prácticamente estas cargando y el equipo" dijo brittany haciendo a santana parpadear sorprendida, después de lo que le había dicho a brittany hace un rato pensó que la odiaba, después de todo santana le había dicho prácticamente que era un perra.

"uh… enserio harías eso? Que pasa con los amigos con los que viniste?" pregunto santana recordando a rachel allí con ella.

"no te preocupes por eso, les enviare un texto para avisarles que me fui" dijo brittany, justo en ese momento llego el taxi, santana subió como pudo a Quinn que seguía balbuceando incoherencias y luego brittany después de haber acomodado el equipo de santana en la cajuela del taxi.

Después de 15 minutos por fin llegaron al edificio donde vivía santana y Quinn, santana lanzo un pequeño suspiro cuando por fin llegaron,, el viaje en el taxi había sido un poco incómodo, brittany no la miro ni una sola vez, santana quería decirle algo pero no sabía que.

Quinn estaba más pesada que antes, le era casi imposible levantarla, pero reunió fuerzas y lo hizo tambaleándose un poco, entraron al edificio con brittany detrás cargando el equipo, subieron al ascensor y luego caminaron por el pasillo y entraron al departamento de santana todo en un relativo silencio, solo se escuchaban los tacones de las 3 chicas, brittany entro dándole una mirada al departamento.

"bueno siéntete en tu casa" dijo santana cuando se volvió para mirar a brittany "vuelvo en unos minutos, iré a dejarla en su habitación" dijo dándole un sonrisa de disculpa y desapareció por el pequeño pasillo, santana le quito los zapatos a Quinn y el vestido y le puso su pijama, era normal que santana hiciera eso, ellas no salían juntos muy a menudo pero cuando lo hacían siempre pasaba lo mismo, Quinn se emborrachaba y santana terminaba cargándola de vuelta y cambiándola de ropa, Quinn nunca le dio importancia que santana la viera desnuda y a santana le daba igual verla desnuda a ella, después de todo habían estado en el equipo de porristas en la segundaria y siempre se tenían que desnudar y vestirse delante de todas las chicas.

Por fin termino y volvió a la sala donde brittany estaba mirando por la ventana distraída, no sintió que santana había vuelto ni escucho cuando le hablo.

"britt?" pregunto suavemente santana tocándole el hombro, brittany se giró.

"dijiste algo?" preguntó brittany.

"si te pregunte si quería café, agua o algo para beber"

"oh… mmm café está bien" santana asintió y se dirigió a la cocina para prepararlo, solo pasaron unos minutos y el café ya estaba listo, lo sirvió en las tazas y camino hacia brittany en silencio.

"aquí tienes" dijo santana

"gracias" susurro brittany, quedaron así por un largo rato en un silencio incomodo, hasta que brittany hablo de nuevo "ya creo que debería irme"

"es un poco tarde britt, son como las…" se giró para ver el reloj "las 3am, no creo que sea seguro que te vayas tan tarde" santana dudo un poco pero por fin lo dijo "si quieres puedes quedarte"

"mmm… no lose santana" dijo brittany dudosa.

"podrías dormir en mi habitación, yo dormiré aquí" dijo santana pero brittany todavía estaba dudosa "enserio britt, no es seguro que estés sola por ahí tan tarde, además es lo menos que puedo hacer, tú me ayudaste con el equipo" dijo santana encogiéndose de hombros.

"está bien" suspiro brittany "pero no hay manera de que tu duermas en el sofá, no pienso sacarte de tu cama"

"no hay problema britt, normalmente me quedo dormida aquí después de ver tv, ya estoy acostumbrada no es incómodo" mintió santana, realmente odiaba dormir en el sofá siempre que lo hacía, se despertaba con un terrible dolor en el cuello, pero quería que brittany durmiera cómoda, era lo menos que podía hacer.

"no vas a aceptar un no como respuesta verdad?" dijo brittany con una sonrisa de lado.

"por supuesto que no" dijo santana soltando una risita "bueno creo que deberíamos irnos a dormir, vamos a mi habitación te prestare una pijama" dijo santana caminando hacia su habitación con brittany detrás de ella, saco dos pantalones de chándal y dos camisetas, se las arrojo a brittany y camino al baño para cambiarse, cuando salió ya brittany estaba sentada en la cama, con una expresión cansada.

"te ves muy linda con mi ropa" dijo santana con una sonrisa, definitivamente brittany este como este siempre estaba hermosa, brittany solo le dio una sonrisa tímida.

"buenas noches britt" dijo santana agitándola mano antes de salir.

"buenas noches san" susurro brittany cuando santana salió.

Santana se acostó en el sofá, y empezó a dar vueltas y más vueltas, realmente era muy incómodo ese sofá, las veces que se había quedado dormida era porque llegaba muy cansada y se ponía hacer tareas o ver la tv que sin darse cuenta se quedaba dormida, pero nunca era planeado, y pues se le estaba haciendo difícil tener una cómoda posición, por fin dejo de buscar cómo ponerse cómoda y se sentó dejando escapar un gran suspiro.

"parece que ese sofá no es tan cómodo como afirmabas" dijo brittany apoyada en la pared con un ceja alzada, santana la miro con una tímida sonrisa.

"pues en realidad no lo es" resoplo santana "pero quería que tu estuvieras cómoda britt"

"porque no vienes a dormir conmigo?" sugirió brittany.

"estas segura? Yo no quiero incomodarte ni nada" dijo santana nerviosa, ni siquiera rachel y ella habían dormido en una misma cama.

"está bien, tu no me incomodas enserio, vamos" dijo brittany girándose para entrar a la habitación, santana la siguió.

"está bien en qué lado dormirás? A mí me gusta dormir del lado izquierdo" dijo santana.

"genial, yo duermo del lado derecho" dijo brittany dándole una pequeña sonrisa, brittany se dirigió a la cama y santana fue a apagar la luz, cuando lo hizo se fue a la cama y arrojo la cobija encima de ella, se dijeron buenas noches de nuevo, y cada quien se acomodó en su lado, pasaron unos minutos y brittany miraba fijamente hacia el techo, hasta que santana hablo.

"britt?" susurro santana.

"si?" susurro devuelta brittany.

"siento haberte dicho esa estupidez en el club, fue muy tonto y fuera de lugar, lo siento mucho" dijo santana.

"realmente me dolió que dijeras eso san"

"lose britt, actué como una idiota"

"si, si lo hiciste"

"lo siento mucho"

"está bien san, dejémoslo atrás, también quiero que sepas que ese chico era solo un amigo mío nada más" dijo brittany volteándose para quedar cara a cara con santana que la miraba intensamente.

"es bueno saberlo" dijo santana, se quedaron mirando a los ojos fijamente por un largo rato, hasta que santana acerco su mano a la mejilla de brittany y la acaricio, brittany cerró los ojos ante el toque.

"eres realmente muy hermosa britt" susurro santana suavemente, brittany le dio una dulce y suave sonrisa, santana no sabía que era esa sensación que sentía al tener a brittany a centímetros de ella, fue como si todo hubiera desaparecido, solo estaba ella y su hermosa rubia de ojos azules que la miraba de una manera tan dulce, estaba fascinada de estar así con brittany aunque le asustaba sentirse así, la sensación cálida y agradable pudo más, le dio un tierno beso a brittany en la frente, y se giró dándole la espalda, pero en cuestión de segundos, sintió el cuerpo cálido de brittany pegarse al suyo y su brazo rodeando su cintura, santana se sorprendió, pero se sentía tan bien que lo que hizo fue poner su mano encima de la de brittany que descansaba suavemente en su abdomen.

"buenas noches san" susurro brittany dándole un pequeño beso en la cabeza a santana, con esa hermosa sensación de calidez y protección mas otra sensación que santana no sabía cómo describir, o tal vez si sabía cómo, pero no quería hacerlo, era demasiado fuerte y no sabía si debía afrontarlo, pero por ese momento solo se dejó llevar y se quedó dormida con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro y su hermosa rubia pegada a su cuerpo respirando suavemente sobre su cuello.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Por la mañana del día siguiente Quinn camino arrastrando los pies hacia la habitación de santana, se sentía como la mierda y necesitaba algo para su dolor de cabeza, como las pastillas no estaban en la cocina supuso que santana las tenía, frotándose los ojos entro de golpe a la habitación.

"santana donde rayos están los medicamentos tengo una mal-" Quinn se cortó a media frase agrandando los ojos y mirando dos figuras abrazadas y lentamente levantando las cabezas tratando de abrir los ojos para mirar hacia ella "santa mierda" dijo Quinn rápidamente dándose la vuelta "santana lo siento mucho, no sabía que estabas con alguien" santana tal vez le arrancaría la cabeza después que se vaya la chica con quien durmió.

"Quinn que demonios? Porque demonios entras a mi habitación así?" le grito santana irritada dándole una mirada de muerte a Quinn, ella odiaba que entrara a su habitación, y más la odiaba hoy porque estaba con brittany.

"lo siento mucho santana, es que nece-"

"lárgate de mi habitación fabray" grito santana.

"pero es q-" pero santana de nuevo la volvió a cortar.

"AHORA" le grito mientras le lanzaba una almohada, a lo que Quinn salió corriendo tirando la puerta detrás de ella.

"bueno tal vez debería comer mi último desayuno, estoy casi segura que santana me matara" pensó en voz alta Quinn luego se encogió de hombros y se dirigió hacia la cocina para preparar desayuno.

En la habitación una muy apenada santana tenía la cara enterrada en la almohada sin querer mirar a brittany, que por su parte está sonriendo por lo divertida que había resultado la escena, claramente santana era a alguien a quien temer.

"buenos días san" dijo alegremente brittany frotándose los ojos, santana solo murmuro algo que no entendió porque seguía escondiendo su rostro en la almohada, esto por supuesto le causó mucha gracia y no pudo evitar soltar una sonora carcajada "no entendí nada san, podrías quitarte la almohada por favor" dijo brittany soltando una risita esta escena era realmente muy adorable.

"dije que buenos días britt" dijo santana ahora si de una manera entendible "siento mucho que Quinn te despertara así" dijo santana haciendo una mueca.

"no te preocupes san, en realidad fue divertido ver lo asustada que estaba Quinn" dijo brittany riendo "además yo estaba medio despierta, así que no es un gran problema realmente" dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

"si lo es un problema britt, que pasa si nos hubiera encontrado en una situación comprometedora" dijo santana sin darse cuenta de sus palabras, brittany inclino la cabeza hacia un lado y alzo una ceja mirando divertida a santana.

"ah sí? Qué clase de situación comprometedora san?" dijo brittany reprimiendo una risita cuando los ojos de santana se ampliaron y sus mejillas se tornaron de un rosa claro.

"yo… yo lo que quise decir… en realidad era que…" tartamudeaba santana "lo que quise decir es que… bueno Quinn no puede entras a mi habitación así britt, eso es todo" dijo mirando hacia otro lugar que no fuera brittany.

"yo entendí san, no hay razón por que tartamudear" dijo brittany soltando una risita "igual ya tenemos que levantarnos santana, son las 10 de la mañana" dijo brittany apuntando hacia el reloj que estaba en la mesita de noche.

"enserio las 10? No puede ser" gimió santana "esto es un delito, como puedo estar despierta a esta hora, es demasiado temprano" dijo santana enterrando la cabeza en las almohadas.

"no sabía que eras tan gruñona en las mañanas san" dijo brittany soltando una risita.

"no britt no lo soy"

"si, si lo eres"

"no es cierto" dijo santana con voz de niña.

"y tambien malcriada" se rio de nuevo brittany, haciendo que santana pusiera mala cara "oh vamos san, no te enojes, solo estoy bromeando" dijo brittany pellizcándole las mejillas a santana.

"britt nooo" chillo santana tratando de alejar las manos de brittany de sus mejillas, pero tuvo un mal cálculo y cuando se echó hacia atrás, cayó torpemente de la cama "joder" gimió santana sobándose el trasero.

"mierda santana estas bien?" pregunto brittany preocupada, pero santana solo estallo en un ataque de risa, que contagio a brittany, duraron un rato riéndose y limpiándose las lágrimas que se deslizaron por la risa, hasta que santana por fin se levantó.

"bueno supongo que ya estoy despierta, voy a preparar para desayunar, quieres algo especial?" pregunto santana dulcemente.

"podrías hacer panqueques con trocitos de chocolate?" pregunto brittany haciendo un adorable puchero, haciendo a santana soltar una carcajada.

"está bien britt, veré que puedo hacer, mientras puedes ducharte si quieres" dijo santana caminando hacia el armario para sacar una toalla "puedes echar un vistazo en el armario, ve si te queda algo de mi ropa" brittany asintió y tomo la toalla de la mano de santana dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

"gracias" dijo brittany caminando hacia el baño, dejando a santana con un sonrisa boba, pero luego reacciono y salió de la habitación para preparar el desayuno.

Cuando llego a la cocina y vio a Quinn cómodamente sentada en el sofá comiendo y viendo la tv, santana camino hacia ella y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro que hizo a Quinn sobresaltarse girando, para encontrarse con una santana muy enojada que le daba una mirada asesina, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, Quinn inmediatamente se puso nerviosa y empezó a juguetear con la comida.

"santana yo sé que no de-" Quinn iba a empezar a excusarse pero santana la interrumpió alzando una mano.

"ahórratelo fabray, sabes muy bien que odio que entres a mi habitación" dijo santana frunciendo el ceño aún más, luego miro hacia el plato que Quinn sostenía, maravillosamente eran panqueques "hiciste mas de esos?" pregunto santana apuntando con la cabeza hacia el plato, Quinn miro hacia su comida, y asintió frenéticamente.

"SI! Yo hice varias, ya sabes porque a lo mejor te estas muriendo de hambre y tu amiga también, aparte eres mi amiga, si yo me levanto yo debería hacerte desayuno, además aye-" Quinn divagaba pero santana la volvió a cortar.

"demonios fabray ya basta, deja de hablar tan rápido" dijo santana exasperada luego entrecerró los ojos hacia ella "tienes chocolates escondido en alguna parte? Necesito que me des un poco".

"si, si tengo los quieres? Están en mi habitación puedes ir a buscarlos, o no, mejor sabes que yo voy no hay problema, ya vuelvo" dijo Quinn mientras salía corriendo hacia su habitación, santana se dio unas palmaditas mentales, sus miradas siempre funcionaban, Quinn sabía que santana no jugaba cuando ella amenazaba, hubo una vez que Quinn le robo una botella de vino de su habitación, santana la amenazo diciéndole que si no le compraba otra iba a vender toda la ropa del armario de Quinn, pero esta no le hizo caso, pensó que no lo decía enserio, cuando llego a casa, su armario estaba completamente vacío, solo los ganchos solitarios colgaban hay. O esa otra vez que Quinn entro a ducharse en el baño de santana y se lo dejo como si un vagabundo hubiera estado hay, santana le dijo que si no limpiaba su baño, para cuando ella regresara, iba a regalar su cama, Quinn nuevamente la ignoro, porque bueno ya le había vendido toda su ropa, pero cuando llego, su cama no estaba por ningún lado, duro un mes entero durmiendo en el incómodo sofá, desde hay aprendió a que jamás debe provocar a santana y jamás retarla.

Cuando Quinn regreso, le dio los chocolates a santana y se sentó nuevamente en el sofá a seguir comiendo.

"estas salvada por esta vez fabray" gruño santana caminando hacia la cocina para prepararle los panqueques a brittany, cuando termino, dibujo una carita con sirope de fresa que gratamente Quinn tenía escondido, ya habían pasado 30 minutos y no había rastro de brittany, así que decidió ir a buscarla, cuando llego a la puerta toco y la abrió asomando la cabeza.

"britt estas… oh por Dios" chillo santana tapándose los ojos y dándose la vuelta ya que había entrado de lleno a la habitación, brittany solo estaba en sujetador y bragas de espalda hacia ella, brittany rápidamente tomo la toalla y cubrió su cuerpo "brittany… yo lo siento mucho… yo toque pero… pero no contestaste, lo siento" dijo santana cubriéndose los ojos fuertemente con las manos, podía sentir sus mejillas calientes y sonrojadas, brittany se terminó de vestir y camino hacia santana.

"bueno ya puedes abrir los ojos san, ya estoy vestida" dijo brittany divertida "yo no sabía que eras tan nerviosa" bromeo brittany quitando las manos de la cara de santana, pero esta mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, brittany tomo sus mejillas entre sus manos.

"abre los ojos san" susurro brittany su aliento con olor a crema dental, haciéndole cosquillas a las mejillas de santana, ella poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos parpadeando, hasta que se encontró con esos hermosos ojos azules a pocos centímetros de su cara, ella miro los labios de brittany y sin notarlo lamio los suyos, brittany poso una mano en la cintura de santana haciéndola estremecer, santana quería besarla pero sabía que no era adecuado todavía, así que se inclinó un poco y dejo en cambio un prolongado beso en la mejilla de brittany luego se separó y le tendió la mano a brittany para que la tomara, ella lo hizo y le dio una gran sonrisa a santana.

Caminaron tomadas de las manos hacia el pasillo hasta la cocina, santana se puso delante de donde estaba la comida de brittany y se aclaró la garganta, luego se apartó y dijo "SORPRESA", brittany chillo cuando vio 2 panqueques uno tenía dibujado con sirope una carita feliz y el otro tenía una patito, tenían trozos de chocolate y fresas, brittany se abalanzo sobre santana haciéndola tropezarse, pero santana la sujeto con fuerza, brittany tenía una sonrisa radiante y picoteo la mejilla de santana varias veces.

"gracias gracias gracias, eres tan genial" chillo brittany haciendo reír a santana, definitivamente brittany era la cosa más adorable del mundo, se sentaron a comer y santana dirigió la mirada hacia Quinn, quien la miraba con una ceja levantada, santana solo le levanto el dedo del medio a lo que Quinn respondió con una sonrisa de satisfacción, a ella le era divertido ver santana tan sumisa ante esa rubia, santana le gesticulo "jodete" con las labios y se volvió hacia su comida.

"SAN, esto está realmente delicioso" dijo brittany comiendo frenéticamente.

"cálmate britt, la comida no se va a ir" dijo santana riéndose y limpiándole un poco de chocolate que se había embarrado en la mejilla.

"lo siento" dijo brittany sonrojándose "tenía mucho tiempo que no comía panqueques, y además no unos tan deliciosos como estos" dijo masticando.

"gracias no hay problema" dijo Quinn desde el sofá con una sonrisa, que hizo a brittany y santana voltear a mirarla.

"oh no había notado que estabas hay, los hiciste tu?" dijo brittany alzando una ceja hacia Quinn.

"si, era mi manera de disculparme por haber interrumpido su momento en la cama esta mañana" dijo Quinn con una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver que brittany se sonrojaba por el comentario, pero al voltear a ver a santana su sonrisa se desapareció esta le estaba dando una mirada mordaz, que estaba casi segura que si la mirada de santana matara, ella probablemente estaría muerta "sin embargo, lo de los chocolates, las fresas y todo lo hizo santana" dijo santana rápidamente para reivindicarse, santana solo se volvió hacia brittany y le guiño un ojo que esta respondió con una sonrisa pícara.

"bueno todo está muy rico, por cierto ya estas mejor? Anoche te vi con la cabeza metida en el inodoro, y además hiciste una especie de strippers en el club, bueno no fue tan malo en realidad, pero podría jurar que varios chicos rompieron con sus novias cuando te quitaste la camisa y la arrojaste al público" dijo brittany seriamente, santana la miro divertida, obviamente nada de eso paso pero brittany estaba jugando con ella.

"yo… no recuerdo… haber hecho…" Ni siquiera término la frase sus mejillas se encendieron y sus ojos se agrandaron, en ese momento santana no aguanto más y estallo en un ataque de risas contagiando a brittany.

"tu… debiste ver tu… cara" dijo santana entrecortada por la risa agarrándose el vientre.

"son unas idiotas" resoplo Quinn arrojándoles un cojín y volviendo la mirada hacia la tv molesta.

"bueno eso fue divertido" dijo brittany sonriendo, santana soltó una risita y luego siguieron comiendo, cuando terminaron brittany tomo los platos y los llevo al fregadero.

"no tienes que hacer eso britt"

"es lo menos que puedo hacer, pase la noche aquí y me hicieron desayuno, no es molestia" dijo guiñándole un ojo a santana, cuando termino se volvió y se encontró con la mirada de santana "creo que ya debo irme san".

"tan pronto?, porque no te quedas un rato más podemos ver una película o algo así" dijo santana haciendo un adorable puchero.

"aww eres adorable, pero realmente no puedo san, le prometí a mi abuela que saldría con ella a caminar o algo, los doctores le recomendaron hacer un poco de ejercicio después de su recaída" dijo brittany con una sonrisa de disculpa, santana iba a ceder pero se le ocurrió una idea.

"britt porque no vamos al central park puedo llevarlas en mi auto, nos es ninguna molestia, bueno es decir si tú quieres o mejor dicho si tu abuela quiere también, no mejor no, que pasa si no le caigo bien a tu abuela eso sería muy incómodo yo realmente no sa-" pero brittany corto sus divagaciones poniéndole un dedo en los labios.

"santana, ya está bien" dijo brittany soltando una risita "no creo que mi abuela tenga problemas con que vayas con nosotras, pero si queremos llegar a tiempo, debes cambiarte ya mismo porq-" antes de brittany terminar la frase, santana salió corriendo hacia el cuarto a cambiarse, haciendo a brittany soltar un risita, Quinn levanto una ceja al ver esa escena, pero decidió dejarla pasar, ya había provocado mucho a santana hoy, definitivamente no quería poner a prueba su suerte.

5 minutos después salió santana, con un lindo y sencillo vestido blanco que le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos y unas zapatillas de ballet y el cabello sujetado en una apretada cola de caballo, estaba maquillada ligeramente, brittany se sorprendió por la rapidez que santana hizo todo, pero más por lo hermosa que se veía santana.

"wohh san te ves hermosa" dijo brittany con la boca semiabierta, santana se sonrojo y miro hacia abajo.

"gracias" dijo dándole una tímida sonrisa, santana no sabía porque actuaba así, es decir ella siempre actuaba toda creída y despampanante cuando la alagaban siempre su ego subía por las nubes, pero con brittany simplemente se sentía tímida, cada vez que brittany le decía algo, ella se ponía nerviosa o se sonrojaba "vamos a hacer un picnic ok?, vamos a pasar por la tienda de comestibles para ver que compramos y después vamos a tu departamento de parecer bien?" le pregunto santana tomando las llaves, la canasta y un mantel, brittany asintió y le dio una sonrisa y salía diciéndole adiós a Quinn.

"nos vemos luego fabray" dijo santana cerrando la puerta, cuando se giró para seguir a brittany, esta le quito la canasta y le dio un pequeño beso a santana en la mejilla y luego entrelazo su dedo meñique con el suyo y empezó a caminar haciendo que una sonrisa se plasmara en la cara de santana.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

"enserio britt tenemos que comprar todos estos dulces? No se supone que tu abuela no puede comerlos?" se quejo santana cargando la pesada cesta, brittany se había ofrecido a cargarla pero santana insistió que ella podía sola.

"no son para mi abuela san, son para nosotras" dijo brittany a santana guiñándole un ojo, mientras arrojaba a la cesta un empaque de gomitas, cuando llegaron a la caja tuvieron una pequeña discusión por quien iba a pagar todo, al final decidieron pagar entre las dos para luego ir al estacionamiento, arrojaron las cosas en la maleta del auto y se dirigieron al departamento de brittany, cuando iban al ascensor brittany miro a santana que se estaba mordiendo el pulgar nerviosa, brittany tuvo que reprimir una risita.

"britt creo que esto es una mala idea, que pasa si no le caigo bien a tu abuela?" pregunto santana dándole una mirada nerviosa.

"vamos san, por quien tomas a mi abuela? Ella no es una cascarrabias ya verás que te va a adorar enseguida" dijo brittany apretándole la mano y dándole una sonrisa, santana le devolvió la sonrisa y se relajó un poco, llegaron al piso donde vivía brittany y entraron al departamento, santana le dio una leve mirada y sonrió, definitivamente se parecía a brittany, las paredes estaban pintadas de un rosa pálido y había montones de fotos de brittany en distintas actividades, el departamento era realmente muy acogedor, nada parecido al suyo que estaba la mayoría del tiempo desordenado, aunque realmente era culpa de Quinn, la chica se podría pensar que es una princesa delicada pero en realidad ella era todo lo contrario.

"ABUELA YA LLEGUE" grito brittany caminando hacia la sala seguida muy de cerca por santana.

"Cristo brittany, siempre tienes que gritar así? Yo estoy vieja pero no sorda" dijo la abuela de brittany entrando a sala, brittany solo se encogió de hombros y fue a darle un beso y un abrazo, cuando se apartaron la mirada de la abuela de brittany se dirigió a santana.

"oh abuela ella es santana" dijo brittany, santana le dio dirigió una sonrisa nerviosa y saludo con la mano.

"es un placer conocerla señora, brittany me ha hablado mucho de usted" dijo santana, la abuela de brittany asintió, pero luego entrecerró los ojos hacia ella, santana le dirigió una mirada nerviosa a brittany.

"tú eres la santana, que fue una grosera con brittany cierto?" dijo la abuela de brittany, entrecerrando los ojos más en santana.

"yo… yo no… yo" tartamudeo santana.

"vamos es una broma querida" dijo la abuela de brittany soltando una risita "además tu defendiste a mi britt de ese tonto chico con el que salía, te debo las gracias por eso" dijo guiñándole un ojo y dirigiéndole una sonrisa.

"n-no fue un problema señora de verdad" dijo santana torpemente mirando hacia el piso.

"oh vamos querida deja de ser tan tímida y nerviosa, yo no te voy a hacer nada, pero si me sigues llamando señora tal vez si lo haga, llámame Elizabeth" dijo y con eso se volvió a la habitación a cambiarse.

"NOS VAMOS EN 10" grito brittany cuando su abuela entro a su habitación, luego se volvió hacia santana con una sonrisa divertida "vez san que no fue tan malo" dijo soltando una risita, santana soltó un gran suspiro contenido.

"estas bromeando? No me había sentido tan nerviosa en mi vida" dijo santana suspirando dramáticamente "britt deberías de ir a cambiarte también, recuerda que nos vamos en 10" dijo santana mirándola de arriba abajo, brittany miro su atuendo y su boca se forma en una O , guiño un ojo a santana y salió corriendo a su habitación, un rato después salieron las chicas Pierce, tomaron las cosas y luego bajaron al estacionamiento, el viaje en el auto fue muy gracioso para santana, una canción de britney spears sonó en la radio y tanto brittany como su abuela empezaron a cantar a todo pulmón, haciendo a santana estallar en carcajadas, para santana el ambiente se relajó, ya no se sentía en lo más mínimo nerviosa.

Cuando llegaron al central park tomaron todas las cosas de la maleta y caminaron para buscar algún lugar donde sentarse y hacer el picnik, cuando iban caminando el estómago de brittany rugió fuertemente haciendo que su abuela y santana la miraran con una ceja levantada haciendo que brittany se sonrojara y pusiera las manos en su estómago como si fuera a detener los gruñidos.

"parece que alguien tiene hambre" dijo Elizabeth dejando escapar una carcajada y contagiando a santana.

"si quieres puedo ir a comprar algo britt" dijo santana mirándola divertida.

"no está bien, iré a comprar yo, que quieren de comer?" pregunto brittany mirándolas.

"puedo obtener una pizza?" pregunto su abuela esperanzada.

"buen intento abuela" dijo brittany dándole una mirada severa.

"entonces porque preguntas" se quejó su abuela, brittany rodo los ojos y luego miro a santana alzando las cejas.

"oh está bien britt, compra lo que quieras" dijo santana.

"de acuerdo vuelvo en 30 minutos, pórtense bien" dijo entrecerrando los ojos en ellas, su abuela solo rodo los ojos y santana le guiño un ojo, brittany se alejó en busca de comida.

santana y Elizabeth siguieron en la búsqueda de un lugar donde sentarse, 15 minutos después por fin encontraron un lugar cerca del estanque de patos, acomodaron la manta y la cesta y se sentaron dejando escapar un gran suspiro, pasaron algunos minutos de silencio hasta que santana hablo.

"puedo preguntar qué es lo que tiene? Ya sabe por lo de no poder comer grasas ni dulces" dijo santana mirándola curiosa.

"oh tuve una cierta recaída, hace unas semanas, y el doctor me dijo que a estas alturas no puedo comer esas cosas, ha sido una pesadilla brittany realmente no me deja comer casi nada, me siento una niña de 8 años" dijo elizabeth rodando los ojos haciendo a santana soltar una risita.

"brittany se preocupa mucho por usted"

"eso lo se querida, pero no debería no es nada tan grave" mintió Elizabeth dirigiendo la mirada hacia el lago.

"pero que es lo que tiene? Quiero decir, que le diagnosticaron Tensión alta o algo así?, mi padre es doctor ser un poco de esas cosas" dijo santana encontrando la mirada de Elizabeth.

"yo… no es nada grave querida enserio" respondió Elizabeth desviando la mirada, la verdad es que hace dos meses aproximadamente le habían diagnosticado cáncer que al parecer estaba ya un poco avanzado por eso tuvo una recaída, por desgracia llamaron a brittany y ella la llevo a la clínica, afortunadamente Elizabeth fue la que hablo con el doctor a solas, cuando salió le dijo a brittany que tuvo problemas con la tensión, desde ahí brittany se había empeñado en no hacerla comer nada que le pudiera subir la tensión cuando en realidad lo que tenía era otra cosa, quería ser sincera con brittany y decirle lo que tenía pero no podía, ella era la única persona que quedaba en su vida, sus padres habían muerto y Elizabeth la había cuidado desde los 12 años hasta ahora por eso le costaba tanto decirle la verdad a brittany, pero lamentablemente, el cáncer estaba avanzando muy rápido y en algún momento tenía que decirle antes de que se entere de cualquier otra manera, Elizabeth estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no escucho lo que le había dicho santana.

"disculpa querida que dijiste?" dijo Elizabeth volviendo su mirada hacia santana.

"dije que brittany está tardando mucho" respondió santana mirándola cautelosamente.

"oh pues si es cierto" dijo mirando hacia los lados, para ver si veía a brittany.

"que le parece si nos comemos un hot dog? Le prometo que brittany no sabrá, además sé que aunque sea 1 día a la semana puede salirse de la dieta" dijo santana con una sonrisa.

"oh por Dios si, por supuesto que sí, vamos" dijo Elizabeth levantándose y caminando hacia el carrito de hot dog, santana la siguió pero todavía la miraba cautelosamente, no sabía que había pasado, Elizabeth de repente se quedó en silencio con la mirada perdida por 3 minutos y no escuchaba lo que santana decía, fue algo extraño pensó santana pero luego se encogió de hombros y la siguió.

Pidieron los hot dog luego de un rato y se fueron a sentar a comérselos, cuando estaban terminando alguien detrás de ellas tosió fuertemente, cuando se volvieron para ver quién era, estaba brittany con una mano en la cintura y la otra sosteniendo la bolsa donde estaba la comida mirándolas con el ceño fruncido, Elizabeth y santana abrieron los ojos bien grande y dejaron de comer, duraron un minuto sin hablar solo mirarse hasta que santana hablo.

"britt nosotras… ya sabes teníamos hambre y-" dijo santana pero Elizabeth la interrumpió.

"si, además tu no llegabas" dijo Elizabeth mirando a santana.

"y solo comimos uno solo" añadió santana mirando nerviosa a brittany que tenía los ojos entrecerrados en ella.

"abuela sabes que no puedes comer esas cosas" dijo brittany por fin dándole una mirada severa a su abuela.

"lo sabemos britt, pero según me dijo no ha roto la dieta desde que se la mandaron, está todo bien si solo comió un poco, te lo aseguro" dijo santana tratando de persuadir a brittany.

"está bien" dijo brittany suspirando y negando con la cabeza "pero igual tienen que comerse lo que les traje" dijo entrecerrando los ojos en ellas, a lo que las 2 respondieron asintiendo frenéticamente con la cabeza, le quitaron las bolsas a brittany y todas se sentaron en la manta a comer.

La tarde transcurrió muy rápido para la desgracia de santana, pero de igual forma le encanto estar ahí con brittany y su abuela, afortunadamente santana llevo su cámara y le tomo muchas fotografías a brittany y también sonrió tontamente con todo lo que hacía brittany, como tomarla de la mano y salir corriendo al estanque y mostrarle todos los patitos nadando en él, brittany le puso nombres a cada uno e incluso llamo a uno sany por santana, que hizo que esta se quejara pero igual estaba sonriendo, le encanto la forma como interactuaba con su abuela, al igual que le encanto como la abuela de brittany hizo todo lo posible para avergonzarla, brittany se quejaba o se sonrojaba y hacia que santana estallara en carcajadas, para santana había sido un día maravilloso tal y como siempre es cada vez que estaba con brittany

Cuando por fin decidieron irse, tomaron todo lo que habían llevado y se dirigieron al estacionamiento y arrojaron todo en la maleta del auto de santana, cuando iban en camino esta vez fue todo más tranquilo, brittany se quedó dormida y la abuela de brittany miraba distraídamente por la ventana, santana estaba concentrada en la carretera y de vez en cuando miraba a brittany dormida "es tan hermosa" pensó santana sonriendo, cuando llegaron brittany todavía no se despertaba, Elizabeth y santana salieron del auto.

"yo estoy muy cansada santana, voy a subir, te dejare la gran tarea de despertar a esa dormilona, tienes que venir a cenar pronto" dijo Elizabeth, luego se acercó y le dio un gran abrazo a santana, se despidió y luego entro al edificio "realmente las Pierce son muy cariñosas" pensó santana, luego se volvió hacia brittany y abrió la puerta.

"britt es hora de despertar" susurro santana moviéndola ligeramente.

"no lord tobbintong, no te daré de mi cereal" murmuro adorablemente brittany medio dormida, santana hizo lo posible para reprimir la risa.

"britt vamos, ya llegamos" dijo santana metiendo un mechón suelto de cabello detrás de la oreja de brittany.

Brittany parpadeo perezosamente y miro a santana que le estaba dándole una suave sonrisa lo que la hizo sonreír devuelta, se froto un poco los ojos y salió de auto.

"Wohh alguien tiene el sueño un poco más pesado que el mío" bromeo santana soltando una risita.

"oye eso no es cierto, es que estaba cansada no entiendo como tú no lo estás" dijo brittany.

"lo estoy britt créeme, pero eso no es excusa para que me quede dormida en el auto y babee y además pelee en sueños con un gato por cereales" dijo santana soltando una carcajada.

"HEY! No es gracioso" se quejó brittany haciendo que santana se riera más, luego de un rato la risa de santana se calmó y brittany tenía un puchero en su rostro.

"aww vamos britt, no te enojes" dijo santana tomando sus mejillas, brittany rodo los ojos pero luego sonrió haciendo sonreír a santana también, se quedaron así un par de minutos mirándose fijamente, santana acaricio las mejillas de brittany suavemente y se acercó poco a poco hasta que sus labios se tocaron, fue un beso dulce pero luego de unos segundo se profundizo, santana puso las manos en la cintura de brittany y esta enredo sus dedos en los cabellos de santana, hasta que por fin se separaron en busca de aire apoyando sus frentes juntas y sonriéndose dulcemente.

"creo que es hora de irme san" dijo brittany metiendo un mecho de cabello detras de la oreja de santana y acariciándole la mejilla.

"si britt yo también debo irme, te llamare luego de cuerdo?" dijo santana, brittany asintió y se acercó y puso un pequeño beso en los labios de santana y otro en la mejilla y luego entro al edificio, cuando brittany estaba fuera de la vista, santana hizo un pequeño baile de celebración y entro al auto sonriendo fuertemente.

Brittany entro al departamento con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, entro a la cocina y se sirvió un vaso de agua y luego se dirigio hacia la habitación de su abuela para ver como estaba, toco la puerta suavemente y entro.

"hola cariño" dijo Elizabeth dándole una sonrisa cansada a brittany.

"te ves bastante cansada abuela, estas bien? Te tomaste las pastillas?" pregunto brittany acercándose a la cama.

"si britt claro que lo hice, es solo que fue una tarde bastante larga" dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

"estas segura? Estas algo pálida" dijo brittany.

"brittany estoy bien, deja de tratarme como una niña" dijo Elizabeth un poco fuerte haciendo que brittany se estremeciera

"lo siento abuela, solo me preocupo por ti" dijo brittany en voz baja mirando hacia sus pies.

"lo se cariño, pero debes dejar de preocuparte tanto estoy bien" dijo Elizabeth suavemente "más bien cuéntame que paso con santana, ayer no viniste a dormir te quedaste con ella?" dijo levantando una ceja haciendo que brittany se sonrojara.

"si me quede con ella, nos encontramos en el club al que fui con los chicos, ella fue con una amiga que se emborracho y como estaba trabajando necesitaba ayuda con el equipo que tenía, la acompañe hasta su departamento y me insistió que me quedara porque ya era muy tarde y no quería que me pasara nada" dijo brittany tomando aire después de decir todo muy rápido.

"ya veo, se preocupa mucho por ti" dijo Elizabeth dándole una pequeña sonrisa "realmente te gusta no?"

"creo que es más que eso abuela, tenía mucho tiempo que no me sentía así, ni siquiera con sam" dijo brittany rodando los ojos al recordar al idiota de su ex novio.

"pude ver que el sentimiento es mutuo, la vi sonreír como tonta cuando hacías cualquier cosa y además puedo asegurarte que puede montar un exposición con la cantidad de fotografías que te tomo" dijo Elizabeth soltando una carcajada haciendo reír a brittany.

"estaba nerviosa por conocerte y bueno tu hiciste lo posible para ponerla más nerviosa" dijo brittany negando con la cabeza.

"hey! Debo conocer a cualquier chica o chico que te esté acortejando" dijo Elizabeth "además quiero estar seguro de que quedes en buenas manos para cuando yo algún día muera" dijo haciendo la cara de brittany caer.

"abuela no digas cosas como esas por favor" dijo brittany dándole una mirada triste.

"cariño yo no voy a estar todo la vida contigo, por eso debes encontrar a alguien que te cuide y se preocupe por ti"

"abuela tu todavía estas relativamente joven, no tienes por qué decir cosas como esas, tu eres la única persona más valiosa e importante en mi vida, no sé qué haría si tú te vas" dijo brittany con la mandíbula apretada, ella no se quería imaginar nada de eso, ella confiaba en que a su abuela le sobraban muchos más años de vida.

"lo se cariño, tú también eres lo más hermoso que tengo en mi vida, pero no estaré siempre y lo sabes" dijo Elizabeth sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, quería decirle a brittany lo del cáncer pero parece que ella no está preparada para eso, así que prefirió cambiar de tema por el bien de las dos "quiero que santana venga a cenar cariño"

"a cenar?" dijo brittany confundida.

"si brittany a cenar, no sabes que eso?" dijo Elizabeth rodando los ojos "dile que la quiero aquí el miércoles a las 7, le hare comida latina" dijo alegremente.

"comida latina? Crees que es eso apropiado?" dijo brittany "además debo preguntarle primero abuela"

"es totalmente apropiado, ella debe extrañar la comida latina y por supuesto que va a venir, no creo que me vaya a decir que no" dijo guiñándole un ojo a brittany lo cual la hizo rodar los ojos "ahora lárgate de mi habitación, estoy cansada y vieja así que necesito dormir"

"está bien le diré cuando me llame" dijo brittany levantándose y depositando un beso en la frente de su abuela "te amo, feliz noche"

"también yo britt" dijo Elizabeth suavemente "y salúdame a santana" grito antes de que la puerta se cerrara, brittany negó con la cabeza sonriendo, tal vez santana no era alguien tan importante en su vida en estos momentos, pero como iban las cosas podría apostar que si lo será más adelante y nada le alegraba más que su abuela y santana se llevaran de maravilla.

**NOTA: Hola chicos, espero les haya gustado el capítulo porfa comenten para saber si lo estoy haciendo bien, si tienen alguna sugerencia me la pueden decir **

**Nos leemos pronto!**


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8.

Era miércoles por la tarde cuando santana corría frenéticamente por su habitación buscando que rayos ponerse para cenar con las chicas Pierce, se había probado un montón de ropa, pero luego se las quitaba frustrada y las arroja al piso, realmente no entendía porque estaba tan nerviosa ya había conocido a la abuela de brittany y la había tratado de maravilla, claro al principio fue algo incómodo cuando bromeo con santana acerca de ser grosera con brittany pero después de eso todo fue divertido y espontaneo.

Santana negó con la cabeza sintiéndose verdaderamente tonta, era solo una cena no había motivo para que se sintiera nerviosa, resoplo y se dirigió al otro lado de la habitación para recoger uno jeans negros ajustados y se los puso, luego fue al armario y saco una sencilla blusa color rosa pálido, miro hacia donde estaban sus zapatos muy bien acomodados y tomo unos tacones negros luego de varios minutos de meditación para decidirse entre tacones o zapatillas de ballet.

20 minutos después santana salió de la habitación sencillamente hermosa y sexy, aunque eso no era lo que realmente buscaba, pero ella era santana López y para donde saliera tenía que salir sexy, además iba a ver a su chica y quería hacerla babear aunque sea un poco, se había maquillado ligeramente haciéndola parecer hermosamente natural.

"demonios santana como haces para verte siempre así de caliente?" dijo Quinn apareciendo detrás de ella.

"si no es porque se eras un perra heterosexual fabray, diría que siempre me has deseado" dijo santana alzando un ceja hacia ella burlonamente.

"para la suerte que he tenido con los hombres, no estaría mal tener un poco de entrenamiento con las chicas"

"wohh fagay, justo ahora estoy pensando en muchos apodos para ponerte" se burló santana, haciendo reír a Quinn.

"López, puedo decir que a estas alturas de mi vida, he vivido muy bien con los apodos que me has dado, ya no me molestan en lo más mínimo, que me pongas otro no quiere decir nada" dijo Quinn encogiéndose de hombros "a dónde vas?"

"eso realmente no te incumbe fabray" dijo santana caminando hacia la cocina para tomar un vaso de agua, había estado tan ansiosa que no había notado que se había vestido un poco temprano apenas eran las 5:50, así que tenía que esperar por lo menos 30 minutos más.

"vamos santana no hay necesidad de ser tan odiosa" dijo Quinn rodando los ojos "vas a salir con la rubia ardiente que encontré tu cama cierto?" pregunto alzando una ceja en dirección a santana, quien la fulmino con la mirada.

"que sea la última vez que la llamas rubia ardiente" dijo santana amenazadoramente.

"wohhh! Calmada López solo quería especificar para que recordaras" dijo Quinn divertida alzando los brazos en señal de defensa "no importa, es con ella que vas a salir? Parece que la has estado pasando bien con ella, quiero decir, has estado de buen humor hasta has estado saludando y despidiéndote de mí todos los días" dijo Quinn fingiendo incredulidad.

"no es como que si yo no lo hacía antes fabray" dijo santana tratando de parecer indiferente.

"enserio santana? Normalmente te saludo y haces como que si yo no existiera" resoplo Quinn entrecerrando los ojos en santana.

"en serio hago eso?" dijo santana fingiendo inocencia "bueno si está bien, mi cambio de humor es por ella" admitió santana regañadientes, de alguna manera se sentía bien decírselo a Quinn, no había nadie con quien compartir su pequeña emoción después de todo.

"jah! Lo sabía te gusta mucho, lo note el domingo en la mañana, cuando te vi muy esmerada haciéndole el desayuno" dijo Quinn con una sonrisa de suficiencia "vas a salir con ella esta noche?" pregunto.

"sí, bueno de hecho voy a cenar a su casa, su abuela me invito a cenar"

"oh! Así que ya hasta conoces a su abuela? Debo preocuparme por buscar algún vestido para usar en tu boda?" dijo Quinn soltando una carcajada, haciendo que santana le arrojara una toalla de cocina.

"muy graciosa fabray, creo que es mejor que me vaya" dijo santana rodando los ojos.

"espera santana, tengo que decirte algo" dijo Quinn de repente seria.

"que pasa?" dijo santana frunciendo el ceño.

"bueno… es que no se si realmente decirte…" dijo Quinn retorciéndose nerviosa.

"dispara de una vez fabray"

"el domingo luego de que tú te fuiste con…"

"brittany".

"si eso brittany… bueno rachel vino al departamento" murmuro Quinn.

"espera que?" dijo santana molesta.

"como escuchaste, rachel vino a hablar contigo"

"que demonios te dijo?" pregunto santana irritada.

"no me dijo nada, quería hablar personalmente contigo" dijo Quinn.

"no hiciste o dijiste nada estúpido verdad?" pregunto santana entrecerrando los ojos en Quinn que solo se encogió de hombros.

"nada que no supiera ya santana, le dije que tu no querías hablar con ella y que te dejara en paz… y que tú estabas con otra persona" dijo Quinn con indiferencia "sinceramente no sé por qué demonios vino, que quería disculparse? Después de todo el tiempo que ha pasado ella decide aparecer en estos momentos".

Santana cerro los ojos con frustración, porque demonios rachel quiere hablar con ella?, Quinn tenía razón después de todo el tiempo que ha pasado ella aparece justo ahora? justo cuando ha estado parcialmente feliz con brittany. Santana negó con la cabeza, definitivamente no iba a permitir que le afectara el hecho de que rachel estaba rondando a su alrededor y mucho menos en ese preciso momento que estaba a punto de ir a cenar con las chicas pierce, una sonrisa apareció al recordarlo.

"mira Quinn hablaremos de esto luego está bien? Me tengo que ir no quiero llegar tarde a la cena con britt y su abuela, nos vemos más tarde" dijo santana tomando las llaves y su cartera.

"así que britt eh?" dijo Quinn alzando una ceja mirándola divertida, santana solo rodo los ojos y le saco el dedo del medio, cuando iba a cerrar la puerta Quinn le grito.

"nos vemos esta noche cariño, diviértete" santana resoplo pero dejó escapar una risita mientras cerraba la puerta.

"es solo una cena santana cálmate" se decía a si misma santana tomando pausadas respiraciones que aprendió cuando estuvo en yoga hace un tiempo.

Cuando iba al departamento de brittany en el auto, paso por una floristería y se detuvo meditando en si era muy cursi o no llevarle unas rosas a brittany, finalmente se decidió y bajo del auto y camino dentro de la tienda, cuando entro no vio a nadie en la tienda.

"hola, hay alguien que me atienda?" dijo santana en voz alta.

"en que puedo ayudarte cariño?" dijo una voz detrás de santana haciéndola pegar un brinco del susto, cuando se giro estaba señora mirándola con una sonrisa amable.

"hey… yo mmm estoy buscando unas rosas…" dijo santana torpemente, haciendo que la señora le diera una cara de "no me digas sherlock" haciendo que santana mentalmente se abofeteara por decir algo tan tonto.

"está bien… para quien son?" pregunto la señora, haciendo que santana frunciera el ceño, ella no sabía qué relación tenían con brittany, es decir, si se habían besado pero todavía no habían discutido si eran oficialmente novias.

"son para una amiga" dijo por fin santana.

"no son para tu novia?" pregunto la señora con una sonrisa haciendo que santana se sonrojara.

"mmm… no lose es algo complicado, la conozco hace como un mes y hemos estado saliendo y ya dimos el primer paso" dijo santana con una sonrisa "pero no somos oficiales todavía" dijo por último, la señora estrecho los ojos pensativa y luego se ilumino con una sonrisa.

"está bien, tengo algo para ti" dijo haciéndole señas a santana para que la siguiera.

Luego del rato en que la señora le explico el significado de cada rosa, santana se decidió y pago las rosas que eligió, luego salió corriendo frenéticamente hacia el auto diciéndole un rápido adiós a la señora.

Después de estacionar el auto y subir por el ascensor, santana por fin estaba parada frente a la puerta del departamento de brittany, tomo una profunda respiración y toco el timbre, se escuchó un chillido de brittany al otro lado de la puerta y segundos después la puerta se abrió apareciendo brittany con un sencillo vestido amarillo pálido hasta la mitad de sus muslos y unas delicadas sandalias, tenía el cabello rizado y llevaba un maquillaje suave, santana abrió ligeramente la boca.

"tu… t-te ves hermosa britt" balbuceo santana haciendo sonrojar a brittany.

"gracias san… tu estas igual de hermosa, pero más sexy por supuesto" dijo brittany guiñándole un ojo a santana lo que la hizo sonreír, luego parpadeo hacia las rosas que llevaba santana en la mano.

"son para ti britt" dijo santana con una tímida sonrisa, brittany las tomo un poco sorprendida.

"son hermosas san, aunque hay 2 colores distintos, que significan?" pregunto brittany un poco confundida.

"oh bueno, la que es color rosado significa ausencia de maldad, solo denotan dulzura y suavidad así como tú" dijo santana haciendo sonrojar nuevamente a brittany "la de color azul significa confianza, tranquilidad y armonía, por lo general cuando estoy contigo me haces sentir en confianza y haces que me olvide de todas mis preocupaciones" dijo santana tímidamente mirando hacia sus manos, brittany puso su mano en la mejilla de santana para que la mirara.

"no tenía idea que eres así de linda" dijo brittany chocando sus labios con los de santana tomándola desprevenida, pero luego se repuso y correspondió al beso de brittany posicionando sus manos en sus caderas, mientras que brittany seguía acariciando suavemente su mejilla, están tan perdidas en ellas mismas que no notaron que Elizabeth estaba parada en la puerta sino hasta que ella tosió fuertemente para hacerse notar, brittany y santana se separaron bruscamente mientras toda la sangre corría a sus mejillas.

"a-abuela" tartamudeo brittany.

"estabas tardando mucho así que vine a ver qué pasaba" dijo Elizabeth alzando una ceja hacia santana, quien tenía los ojos bien abiertos.

"señora… c-como esta?" balbuceo nerviosa santana.

"santana te dije que me llamaras Elizabeth" dijo ella dándole una mirada severa a santana "oh ven aquí cariño, deja de estar tan nerviosa" dijo Elizabeth caminando hacia ella y envolviendo a santana en un abrazo, luego se apartó y entrecerró los ojos en ellas "bueno les daré 2 minutos para que respiren profundo y entren, la cena esta ya casi lista" dijo y luego volvió a entrar en el apartamento. Brittany y santana se miraron y luego estallaron carcajadas.

"bueno creo que casi tengo un ataque cardiaco" dijo santana luego de calmar su risa.

"bueno, valió la pena…" dijo brittany plantando un suave beso en los labios de santana y luego uno en la mejilla "…pero será mejor que entremos, sino mi abuela volverá a venir y nos va a avergonzar más" dijo brittany soltando una risita, le ofreció la mano a santana quien con mucho gusto la tomo y entraron al departamento.

"no tenía idea que usted sabia cocinar comida latina" dijo santana a Elizabeth quien solo le dio una sonrisa radiante, luego Elizabeth miro a brittany y le dio una mirada de "te dije que le iba a encantar" brittany solo rodo los ojos "es muy buena cocinera donde aprendió a cocinar comidas latinas?" pregunto santana.

"tuve una amiga que había ido de vacaciones a pto. Rico y había aprendido a hacer algunos platos típicos de allá, cuando regreso estaba emocionada y nos enseñó cómo hacerlo" dijo Elizabeth encogiéndose de hombros "tu donde naciste querida?"

"oh! Bueno yo realmente soy de aquí, mis padres si son de puerto rico" dijo santana incómodamente, realmente no quería hablar de sus padres justo ahora.

"así que tienes dos nacionalidades? Eso es genial, hablas español verdad?" pregunto Elizabeth notando un poco la incomodidad de santana.

"si por supuesto, _tú tienes una nieta hermosa" _le dijo santana en español, haciendo a brittany parpadear hacia santana sorprendida de lo sexy que su voz se escuchaba al hablar español.

"_estas casi babeando santana, así que debo suponer que es por brittany en vez de mi comida" _le respondió Elizabeth en español igual de fluido, santana parpadeo sorprendida y Elizabeth le dio una sonrisa de suficiencia.

"yo quiero saber que están diciendo" se quejó brittany haciendo un puchero.

"esto es entre santana y yo cariño" dijo Elizabeth riéndose y contagiando a santana.

La cena transcurrió con Elizabeth haciendo un discreto interrogatorio a santana y tratando de avergonzar a brittany. Terminaron de cenar y santana se ofreció a lavar los platos pero Elizabeth le dijo que estaba bien y la echo sutilmente de la cocina para que fuera a hablar con brittany.

Un rato después Elizabeth se unió a las chicas nuevamente, y empezó una larga conversación hablando de todo un poco, acerca de la carrera de santana y su pequeña obsesión por tomarle fotos a brittany, lo que hizo a santana sonrojarse fuertemente, también Elizabeth se quejó de que brittany la seguía tratando como una niña a lo cual brittany replico que la seguiría tratando como una niña hasta que se comporte como un adulto, haciendo que santana se riera por todas las ocurrencias de las chicas pierce, eran casi las 10 cuando Elizabeth dejo escapar un gran bostezo.

"abuela es algo tarde y te ves algo cansada, si quieres puedes irte a dormir" dijo brittany.

"no es posible que hasta me estés mandando a dormir" se quejó Elizabeth haciendo a brittany rodar los ojos.

"abuela dije que si querías, no te estoy mandando" dijo brittany entrecerrando los ojos en su abuela.

"oh vamos britt, solo estoy bromeando, en realidad estoy cansada" dijo Elizabeth girándose para mirar a santana "cariño creo que debes quedarte, ya es algo tarde como para que manejes"

"oh no se preocupe, no es algo que yo n-"

"te vas a quedar, es muy tarde para que estés sola por ahí" dijo Elizabeth dándole a santana una mirada de "no discutas conmigo", santana asintió frenéticamente "bien si quieres puedes dormir con brittany, solo que si van a hacer algo por favor no hagan tanto ruido, yo realmente quiero dormir" bromeo Elizabeth haciendo que brittany se sonrojara y santana agrandara los ojos.

"ABUELA" dijo brittany dándole una mirada severa a Elizabeth, quien solo se encogió de hombros y soltó una risa.

"caray chicas, era solo una broma ustedes son muy sensibles" dijo Elizabeth luego se dirigió hacia brittany y le dio un gran abrazo y un beso en la mejilla y luego hizo los mismo con santana quien no pudo impedir sonreír radiantemente "buenas noches chicas, duerman bien" dijo caminando hacia su habitación.

"debería mandarla a una casa de reposo" murmuro entre dientes brittany.

"como dijiste?" pregunto santana divertida.

"no es nada" dijo brittany suspirando y sentándose en el sofá haciéndole señas a santana para que se sentara con ella, lo que santana hizo inmediatamente colocando su cabeza en el hombro de brittany "entonces… te quedaras?" pregunto brittany pasando sus dedos suavemente por el cabello oscuro de santana.

"claro britt, es algo tarde y además la mirada que tu abuela me dio era algo como para ni siquiera pensar en dudar" dijo santana sonriendo entrelazando su mano con la de brittany "britt?" pregunto santana.

"que pasa san?" dijo brittany moviendo su cabeza para poder mirar a santana.

"yo mmm… bueno es que… britt no sé qué somos tu y yo en realidad, me lo podrías decir tú?" dijo santana nerviosa por la respuesta de brittany, claramente no quería pasar nuevamente por lo que había pasado con rachel, por supuesto su abuela sabia de ellas pero eso realmente no quieres decir que sea abiertamente gay, rachel era totalmente gay con personas que sabían de ellas pero frente a otras personas apartaba a santana para que las personas no pensaran mal. Brittany movió la cabeza a un lado frunciendo el ceño.

"que quieres decir san?" preguntó brittany.

"bueno… yo quiero saber si tu en realidad eres mi novia" soltó santana mirando hacia otro lado.

"pensé que eso se había definido desde el domingo san" dijo brittany suavemente colocando un beso en la mejilla de santana haciéndola sonreír.

"así que mi novia eh?" pregunto santana con una sonrisa.

"si" Respondió brittany lanzándose en los labios de santana, se besaron dulcemente durante un rato hasta que por fin se separaron en busca de aire, santana se acurruco en brittany y permanecieron en silencio por un rato hasta que brittany lo rompió.

"san, puedo preguntarte algo?"

"si britt"

"que paso entre tú y rachel?" pregunto brittany sintiendo inmediatamente como el cuerpo de santana se tensó en la mención de rachel.

"nos conocimos en NYADA" dijo santana luego de un momento "tú de donde la conoces?" pregunto santana tratando de desviar el tema fuera de ella.

"nos conocimos por mi amigo Mike, su novia estudia con rachel. Y ya sabía que estudiaron juntas no te pregunte eso, te pregunte que paso entre ustedes san" dijo brittany.

"porque crees que paso algo entre nosotras?" pregunto santana deslizándose fuera de brittany.

"no soy tonta santana, vi como la trataste cuando estábamos en el club" dijo brittany frunciendo el ceño hacia santana "dime san".

"tuvimos una relación" dijo por fin santana "bueno, si es que en realidad se pudo llamar una relación" resoplo santana.

"que paso?" pregunto nuevamente brittany.

"britt no quiero hablar de eso, en otra ocasión te contare lo que paso entre ella y yo, aunque realmente no vale la pena, pero en este momento no, de acuerdo?" dijo santana suspirando "de todos modos porque me preguntas eso ahora?" pregunto santana frunciendo el ceño.

"rachel me llamo y me hizo preguntas acerca de nosotras" dijo brittany.

"QUE?" exclamo en voz alta "qué clase de preguntas brittany?" Pregunto santana irritada, esto ya era el colmo pensó santana primero va a su departamento a buscarla y luego llama a brittany para preguntar sobre ellas, que demonios le sucede y que carajos era lo que quería ella? No sabía que mierda estaba planeando rachel, pero definitivamente tenía que hablar con ella, para saber qué demonios es lo que quería.

"quería saber cómo te conocía y si tú y yo teníamos una relación, obviamente le dije que no" dijo brittany e inmediatamente santana frunció el ceño "no me mires así san, ella me llamo ayer y ayer tú y yo no estábamos juntas, si me vuelve a llamar le diré que efectivamente eres mi novia súper sexy" dijo brittany sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo a santana quien sonrió radiante en respuesta.

"voy a tener que hablar con ella" dijo santana suspirando "y te prometo que te contare lo que paso entre nosotras"

"más te vale san" dijo brittany entrecerrando los ojos en santana haciéndola soltar un risita.

"lo hare, pero ahora porque no vamos a dormir? Estoy algo cansada" dijo santana ahogando un bostezo, brittany se levantó y llevo a santana a su habitación.

"vamos a ver si hay algo en mi armario que te quede" dijo brittany buscando algún pijama que le pudiera quedar a santana por fin encontró unos pantalones de chándal que le quedaban algo apretados y una camiseta apretada "creo que esto te servirá" dijo brittany arrojándole la ropa de dormir a santana.

"está bien, creo que iré a cambiarme" dijo santana caminando hacia el baño, cuando entro no pudo evitar sonreír al ver dos patitos de goma frente a la bañera, se cambió y salió del baño sonrojándose al ver que brittany llevaba unos pantalones cortos y solo un sujetador deportivo, no pudo evitar abrir ligeramente la boca al ver semejante cuerpo.

"mmm… b-britt no te vas a terminar de vestir?" tartamudeo santana tratando de apartar los ojos del tonificado abdomen de brittany.

"yo duermo así san" dijo brittany mirándola confundida "ven, te quiero presentar a lord tubbington" dijo apartándose para que santana pudiera ver al enorme gato acostado en la cama.

"Jesús brittany, estas segura que no es un mapache?" dijo santana horrorizada por el gran tamaño del gato.

"san, no digas esas cosas delante de él, te dije que tiene problemas con su peso" susurro brittany haciendo callar a santana.

"está bien, pero él no va a dormir con nosotras verdad?" pregunto santana haciendo una mueca.

"por supuesto que no san, no me gusta dormir con él, siempre me tira de la cama" dijo brittany rodando los ojos, le dio un casto beso a santana en los labios y camino hasta la cama para sacar a su gato, luego de despedirse de lord tubbington brittany camino de regreso a la habitación y apago las luces. Se fue a la cama donde estaba ya santana acostada y se metió en las cobijas.

"en serio britt, ese gato tiene que hacer ejercicio" dijo santana riéndose.

"hey! Está haciendo su mayor esfuerzo" dijo brittany haciendo un puchero.

"aww eres tan adorable britt" dijo santana poniendo sus manos en las mejillas de brittany y acercándola para besarla. Como siempre el beso comenzó dulce, pero luego se tornó apasionado, la lengua de brittany explorando la de santana en una suave batalla por el dominio del beso, la situación se fue calentando y brittany metió una mano por la camiseta de santana dirigiéndola hacia su espalda.

Santana al sentir la mano de brittany viajar por su espalda abrió los ojos y se apartó bruscamente tirando fuera la mano de brittany de su camiseta y mirándola asustada.

"que pasa san?" pregunto brittany confundida.

"yo… yo no puedo britt, es demasiado pronto" dijo santana recuperando el aliento, pero todavía con una mirada de terror en su rostro. Brittany no entendía lo que había pasado, se sentía confundida y preocupada por la mirada asustada que le estaba dando santana.

"estas bien?" pregunto brittany estirando la mano para acariciar la mejilla de santana, pero esta se apartó dejando a brittany mas confundida.

"estoy bien" susurro santana "yo solo… no estoy lista para esto, yo…" dijo santana con voz agrietada.

"hey, está bien" dijo brittany otra vez intentando poner una mano en la mejilla de santana lo que logro con éxito ya que esta vez no se apartó "entiendo san, lo siento las cosas se pusieron algo intensas, vamos a esperar de acuerdo?" dijo brittany mirando los ojos asustados de santana quien solo asintió débilmente. Brittany se movió lentamente y puso un suave beso en los labios de santana y uno en la frente, luego la envolvió en un fuerte abrazo haciendo que santana se acurrucara en ella.

Se quedaron un tiempo así, hasta que brittany sintió la suave y rítmica respiración de santana que indicaba que se había quedado dormida. Brittany no tenía idea de lo que había pasado, no entendió porque santana se apartó tan bruscamente ni entendió la mirada horrorizada que santana tenia, se veía muy frágil y a brittany le dolía no tener ni idea de lo que le pasaba a santana, esperaba que más adelante podría conocerla más a fondo. Finalmente suspiro y planto un suave beso en la cabeza de santana y acunandola protectoramente mientras empezó a quedarse dormida.

**Nota:** dejen su opinión chicos porfa .

Probablemente me ausente más de una semana, tengo un montón de exámenes en la universidad y estaré un poco ocupada, sin embargo tratare de no tardar tanto en actualizar, abrazos.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9.**

_Dos meses más tarde._

"cariño un poco a la izquierda, nono mejor a la derecha, ahí britt justo ahí. OH Dios estas perfecta" decía santana enfocando su cámara en el rostro de brittany, quien no pudo evitar rodar los ojos.

Ya habían pasado tres meses desde que se habían conocido y dos meses que han estado juntas. Su relación había marchado bastante bien hasta ahora, la abuela de brittany le tenía un enorme cariño a santana quien le respondía de igual manera. Muchas cosas habían pasado en esos dos meses excepto lograr que santana le hablara de su pasado ni mucho menos que le hablara sobre su familia, santana se cerraba y no quería hablar casi nada sobre ella, habían pasado dos meses y brittany todavía no conocía tan bien a santana como ella quería, Claro que ella tampoco le había tocado el tema de sus padres, pero estaba segura que si santana se lo preguntaba ella se lo diría.

"san estoy cansada llevamos casi 1 hora aquí" se quejó brittany haciendo un adorable puchero que santana no pudo evitar fotografiar "HEY! Deja de hacer eso" dijo brittany cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos, haciendo reír a santana. Poco a poco se acercó y quito las manos de brittany de su rostro y esparció muchos besitos por su rostro.

"tu" beso "eres" beso "adorable" beso "y no puedo evitar fotografiarte, además esto es para un trabajo en la universidad britt, se supone que iba a elegir paisajes, pero tú eres sin duda lo más hermoso que mi cámara puede fotografiar" dijo santana dándole un tierno beso en cada mejilla sonrojada de brittany.

"lose san, me alegro estarte ayudando, aunque estoy casi segura que la mitad de las fotografías son para tu colección personal" dijo brittany entrecerrando los ojos en santana quien solo se encogió de hombros y le guiño un ojo "pero estoy casada y tengo hambre, así que me niego a seguir trabajando" dijo brittany cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, haciendo que santana alzara una ceja divertida.

"te estas negando a trabajar?" pregunto santana, brittany asintió en respuesta "entonces creo que tendré que obligarte" dijo santana con una sonrisa malvada, brittany entrecerró los ojos y luego empezó a retroceder, pero antes de que se echara a correr santana la atrapo y la cargo sobre sus hombros, haciendo que brittany dejara escapar un chillido de sorpresa.

"SAN BAJAME" chillo brittany tratando de soltarse del agarre de santana.

"mmm no. Tengo que obligarte a trabajar" dijo santana agarrando fuertemente a brittany.

"santana López, has el favor de bajarme ya mismo" protestaba brittany "la gente nos está mirando san" trato brittany mirando hacia los lados del parque, que en realidad estaba medio vacío y las personas que estaban no les estaban prestando la más mínima atención.

"realmente no me importa brittany"

"Así que no te importa?... Está bien" dijo brittany poniendo una mano sobre el trasero de santana y apretándolo, quien inmediatamente aflojo su agarre sorprendida, brittany rápidamente se soltó y tiro a santana en el piso agarrando sus manos por encima de su cabeza y colocándose a horcadas en sus piernas.

"brittany que estás haciendo" chillo esta vez santana retorciéndose bajo brittany "la gente nos está mirando"

"me pareció haberte escuchado decir que realmente no te importaba san" dijo brittany con una sonrisa de suficiencia acercándose lentamente a los labios de santana quien se inclinó para besarla, pero antes de que sus labios se tocaran brittany retrocedió "no más besos hasta que me lleves a comer" dijo brittany tratando de poner una cara seria.

"Así que ese es el trato Srta. Pierce?" pregunto santana con una sonrisa, brittany asintió e iba a decir algo pero santana la tiro fuera de su regazo y cambio posiciones quedando ella encima de brittany quien trato vagamente de zafarse de santana "está bien te llevare a comer, pero antes…" dijo santana posicionando sus manos en el tonificado abdomen de brittany para empezar a hacerle cosquillas, brittany soltó un chillido y comenzó a reírse y retorcerse en las manos de santana.

"san… para… por favor" dijo entrecortado brittany por la risa.

"así que no más besos eh?" dijo santana burlonamente con un brillo travieso en sus ojos, deteniéndose y dejando a brittany respirar y secarse algunas lágrimas caídas producidas por la risa. Cuando se calmó tomo el cuello de la chaqueta de santana y la acerco para darle un beso apasionado que la dejo sin aliento.

"bien, ahora podemos ir a comer?" dijo brittany respirando fuertemente con la frente apoyada en la de santana.

"está bien Srta. Pierce, te has ganado un almuerzo, preparado por mi" dijo santana levantándose y tirando a brittany con ella, le dio un suave beso y se fue recoger todo el equipo fotográfico para dirigirse a su departamento.

Llegaron al departamento de santana y arrojaron todo el equipo en la sala, donde estaba Quinn sentada copiando algunos apuntes.

"hey Q" saludo brittany dándole un beso en la mejilla a Quinn quien sonrió ante eso. Desde que santana y brittany estaban juntas, muchas veces estaban en el departamento de santana y casi siempre Quinn estaba ahí. Después de tantas conversaciones y bromas Quinn y brittany se volvieron algo cercanas. A Quinn le encantaba brittany, claro no en el mismo sentido que a santana, pero la dulce personalidad de brittany atrapo a Quinn inmediatamente, a ella le encanto el efecto que estaba causando en santana en tan poco tiempo, no recordaba desde hace cuánto tiempo santana estaba así de feliz, con Rachel tuvo sus momentos de alegría pero no era nada comparado de lo que era con brittany. Quinn se sentía feliz de ver a santana por fin salir poco a poco de su habita triste y oscuro.

"hey britt, vinieron a almorzar?" pregunto Quinn "Yo no he preparado nada, estoy algo ocupada" dijo Quinn dándole una sonrisa de disculpa.

"no te preocupes fagay, yo prepare algo" dijo santana caminando hacia la cocina haciendo a Quinn rodar los ojos, desde aquel comentario sobre querer tener algo con una chica, santana la había apodado así y la mayoría del tiempo se la pasaba burlándose de ella "que quieres comer britt?" pregunto santana a brittany quien la había seguido hasta la cocina.

"san, creo que deberías de dejar de llamar así a Quinn" dijo brittany dándole una mirada severa a santana quien solo se encogió de hombros.

"a ella no le molesta britt" dijo santana indiferente.

"SI ME MOLESTA" grito Quinn desde la sala.

"como sea" dijo santana rodando los ojos "que quieres comer britt?" pregunto santana de nuevo.

"mmm puedo comer macarrones con queso?" pregunto brittany haciendo reír a santana.

"enserio britt? Nunca te cocino y cuando por fin lo voy a hacer pides solo macarrones con queso?" dijo santana divertida, brittany hizo un puchero y asintió "está bien britt" dijo suspirando santana.

Santana busco una olla y puso a hervir el agua para los macarrones, cuando estaba buscando los demás ingredientes, volteo para ver a brittany, quien estaba con el ceño fruncido perdida en sus pensamientos, santana camino hacia ella y puso una mano en su mejilla, que hizo a brittany parpadear para mirar a santana dándole una débil sonrisa.

"estas bien britt?" pregunto santana acariciando suavemente su mejilla, brittany asintió débilmente "estas segura britt? Todo la semana te he notado un poco preocupada, que pasa?" pregunto nuevamente santana.

"es mi abuela" dijo brittany en voz baja.

"que pasa con ella?"

"estoy preocupada por su salud"

"porque britt? Ha tenido alguna recaída de nuevo?" pregunto santana preocupada.

"no, pero ha estado muy débil san, ha perdido mucho peso y está más pálida de lo normal" dijo brittany dándole una mirada de angustia a santana "y tampoco me deja acompañarla al médico, ella me dijo que estaba bien, que había perdido peso por la dieta, pero no estoy segura de eso san, creo que me está ocultando algo" susurro brittany.

"britt tal vez te estas preocupando innecesariamente, las personas que sufren de la tensión y entran en un dieta estricta pierden peso, y tal vez no es que no quiere que la acompañes al médico, sino que no quiere interferir en tus cosas, ya sabes lo terca que es tu abuela" dijo santana suavemente "porque no hablas con ella britt"

"lo he hecho y me dice lo mismo que me has dicho tú, pero no lose san siento que no me está diciendo algo importante y estoy muy preocupada, si le llegara a pasar algo yo…" brittany se detuvo mientras lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos.

"oh britt, ven aquí" dijo santana abrazándola fuertemente, mientras brittany se acurruco en ella llorando "no le va a pasar nada britt, es un anciana muy fuerte, tú lo sabes, probablemente no es nada" dijo santana suavemente frotando su mano por la espalda de brittany para calmarla "vamos a almorzar y luego vemos una película de acuerdo?" pregunto santana, brittany asintió luego de calmarse y la abrazo fuertemente.

"gracias san" susurro brittany.

"porque britt?"

"por estar conmigo" dijo brittany.

"Siempre que me necesites britt" dijo santana metiendo un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja de brittany y luego plantando un suave beso en sus labios.

Una hora después, las chicas ya habían almorzado y luego de un rato tratando de convencer a Quinn para ver una película estaban desparramadas en el sofá, brittany estaba acurrucada en santana quien tenía los pies puestos en la mesita de café y del otro lado del sofá estaba Quinn abrazando una almohada.

"yo realmente no entiendo porque estamos viendo NEMO" se quejó Quinn, haciendo que santana le dirigiera una mirada asesina.

"es la película favorita de britt" dijo santana

"pero ya la hemos visto un montón de veces" se volvió a quejar Quinn "además no entiendo porque ustedes me invitan a ver una película si la mitad de ella ustedes se la pasan besándose, es incómodo" murmuro Quinn.

"oh vamos fagay no seas envidiosa" dijo santana quien recibió un codazo en las costillas por parte de brittany "hey me dolió" dijo santana sobándose.

"Quinn estoy segura de que muy pronto encontraras a alguien especial, solo dale un poco de tiempo" dijo britt suavemente dándole una mirada simpática.

"pero cuando? Pareciera que huyen de mi" gimió Quinn enterrando su cara en la almohada

"y quien no lo haría?" se burló santana recibiendo otra vez un golpe "britt deja de golpearme" se quejó santana.

"si sigues diciendo tonterías, lo seguiré haciendo" dijo brittany mirando a santana severamente "discúlpate con Quinn" dijo brittany.

"pero y-" santana se cortó por la mirada que le estaba dando brittany y se giró hacia Quinn "lo siento" murmuro.

"estas tan sometida santana" dijo Quinn soltando una carcajada, pero su risa se cortó cuando brittany la miro "lo siento" murmuro también.

"está bien ahora dejen de comportarse como unas niñas, quiero ver mi película" dijo brittany mirando hacia la pantalla, a regañadientes Quinn volvió la atención hacia la pantalla.

"te vez tan linda cuando estas todo regañona" susurro santana, haciendo que brittany sonriera y soltara una risita acurrucándose en ella nuevamente, Quinn no pudo evitar rodar los ojos por eso.

Cuando termino la película que estaban pasando los créditos, Quinn apago la tv haciendo que brittany y santana se giraran para mirarla.

"tengo algo que decirles" dijo Quinn seriamente.

"que pasa Quinn?" preguntó brittany.

"Rachel vino hoy en la mañana" dijo Quinn mirando a santana "santana, ella simplemente no va desistir hasta que hable contigo"

"es cierto san, tienes que hablar con ella, dale una oportunidad" dijo brittany quien ya hace unas semanas se había enterado por parte de santana lo que había pasado entre ella y Rachel, también santana le había contado lo que había hablado con kurt en el club, al principio si quería golpear a Rachel por haber humillado de esa forma a santana, pero por otro lado también entendió un poco las razones de Rachel, claro brittany nunca había pasado por esa etapa de salir del closet, ella siempre había sido muy abierta con sus gustos y nunca le había dado importancia al hecho de que le gustaba una chica o un chico, nunca le gustó ponerse un etiqueta. Ella insistió en que santana debería hacer un esfuerzo por escuchar y perdonar a Rachel ya que ella luego de que santana se fuera de NYADA también sufrió mucho al admitir abiertamente que era gay. Pero santana replicaba en que brittany no entendía como ella se sintió, luego de que Rachel le hiciera lo que le hizo, brittany termino suspirando y dejándole al propio juicio de santana de tomar una decisión con respecto a Rachel.

"no quiero hablar con ella en estos momentos" dijo santana irritada.

"llevas diciendo eso desde la primera vez que te busco santana" dijo Quinn exasperada "como supe que tú la ibas a seguir evadiendo, le dije que viniera esta noche"

"QUE?" grito santana enojada "como te atreves a tomar esa decisión por mí? Este es mi maldito departamento" grito santana exasperada.

"san cálmate por favor" dijo brittany poniéndose delante de santana.

"brittany como demonios quieres que me calme, cuando Quinn hace cosas como estas?" dijo santana fuertemente hacia brittany, haciéndola parpadear de sorpresa, santana nunca le había hablado de esa manera a ella.

"solo hice lo que tú no te atreves a hacer" dijo Quinn calmadamente mirado a santana impasible.

"solo porque hemos estado saliendo todas juntas no quiere decir que seas mi amiga, no tienes derecho a meterte en mi vida, así que metete en tus malditos asuntos" grito santana recogiendo su chaqueta caminando hacia la puerta y cerrándola de un fuerte golpe, dejando a brittany y Quinn aturdidas.

"voy a ir a buscarla" dijo brittany cuando salió de su aturdimiento.

"no creo que sea buena idea britt, está muy enojada" dijo Quinn.

"no me va a hacer nada Quinn" dijo brittany, Quinn la miro dudosa pero luego asintió.

Santana salió del departamento hecha una furia, apretando los botones del ascensor con más fuerza de la necesaria. Salió del edificio y camino hacia el parque a donde siempre iba a meditar, se sentó en el banco de siempre y saco una caja de cigarrillos prendiendo uno. Iba por su segundo cigarro cuando sintió a alguien sentarse a su lado, no se giró porque ya sabía quién era.

"sabes que no me gusta que fumes san" dijo brittany pero santana la ignoro y siguió fumando con la vista hacia el estanque "san mírame" dijo brittany suavemente, santana se giró para ver a brittany pero aun con el ceño fruncido "porque reaccionaste de esa manera santana?"

"de qué manera?" espeto santana girándose nuevamente.

"justamente de esa manera" dijo brittany señalándola "no entiendo por qué no quieres hablar con ella, pareciera que ella te asustara"

"NO ES ESO JODER" grito santana tirando el cigarro lejos, haciendo que brittany se levantara nerviosa, santana parpadeo y respiro profundo para tratar de calmarse "lo siento" susurro santana acercándose para tomar la mano de brittany pero esta se alejó.

"no entiendo que pasa santana" dijo brittany mirándola con el ceño fruncido "tu… tu todavía sientes algo por ella?" susurro brittany haciendo que los ojos de santana se agrandaran.

"QUE? No britt no es nada de eso" dijo santana rápidamente.

"entonces que es santana? Dime para yo poder entenderte" dijo brittany suavemente sentándose.

"yo no puedo perdonarla britt" dijo santana en un susurro "yo… yo no sé cómo perdonarla brittany, yo soy alguien rencorosa una persona muy dañada que solo alberga sentimientos malos, yo no sé qué hacer…" dijo santana cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

"san no hables así, eso no es verdad" dijo brittany suavemente tomando la mano de santana.

"si es así brittany, tu no me conoces no sabes nada de mi" dijo santana negando con la cabeza.

"entonces porque no dejas que yo te conozca san" susurro brittany.

"no puedo britt, yo… yo simplemente…"

"no confías en mí?" Pregunto brittany poniendo una mano en la mejilla de santana para que la mirara.

"brittany esto no es sobre ti, es sobre mí. Yo siempre he estado sola y he aprendido a solo confiar en mí, yo confié en personas que debían estar para mí no importara que y ellos me dieron la espalda" dijo santana fríamente con una mirada de odio en sus ojos, brittany frunció las cejas confundida. Santana suspiro y miro hacia el estanque "está bien britt, hablare con Rachel" dijo suavemente.

"quiere que lo hagas por ti, no por mi santana" dijo brittany con un débil sonrisa, era la primera vez que santana había dicho un pequeño fragmento sobre ella, le quería preguntar quiénes eran esas personas a las que se refería, pero ya santana había dicho mucho y si cambio el tema era porque el anterior era un tema delicado.

"lo hare por ti y por mi britt" dijo santana dándole una mirada vulnerable a brittany "no sé qué estás haciendo conmigo" dijo santana acariciando la mejilla de brittany "me estás haciendo explorar sentimientos que no esperaba, y eso me asusta" dijo acurrucándose en brittany "no te alejes de mi por favor" dijo santana en voz baja apretando fuertemente a brittany.

"no san, no lo hare así tú quieras, créeme soy peor que un chicle, no es tan fácil alejarse de mi" bromeo brittany haciendo que santana dejara escapar una risita "eso está mucho mejor" dijo plantando un beso en la frente de santana "yo quiero conocer todo sobre ti san y esperare todo el tiempo que sea necesario, solo espero que no sea mucho" susurro brittany tirando a santana en su regazo y abrazándola fuertemente.

Devuelta en el departamento estaba una aturdida Quinn sentada en el sofá. Estaba reflexionando en sí había hecho bien en decirle a Rachel que viniera o no, Quinn negó con la cabeza esta vez se había sobrepasado no era su decisión hacer que santana hablara con Rachel a la fuerza, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido del timbre, inmediatamente se tensó porque sabía quién era, lentamente se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió donde efectivamente estaba parada una hermosa chica mirándola nerviosa.

"hola Quinn" dijo Rachel con una sonrisa nerviosa.

"hey Rachel" respondió Quinn "mmm… santana no está aquí" murmuro Quinn haciendo que la sonrisa de Rachel cayera "se fue con brittany, ella estaba muy enojada porque te dije que vinieras sin avisarle a ella primero" dijo Quinn dándole una mirada de disculpa.

"entiendo" dijo Rachel dándole un débil sonrisa "yo… yo no quiero intentar nada con ella, yo solo quiero que hablemos, quiero disculparme, explicarle todo yo…" Rachel no termino la frase se quedó mirando hacia abajo con una expresión de derrotada, Quinn no sabía qué hacer, si abrazarla por lo frágil que se veía o patearla y decirle que se lo merecía, al final se decidió y puso una mano en el hombro de Rachel y le dio un suave apretón.

"creo que es mejor que te vayas" dijo suavemente Quinn, Rachel parpadeo y asintió dándole una sonrisa triste, que Quinn por alguna razón no pudo evitar ver y no sentirse mal por ella "mejor vamos a tomar un café, no quiero estar aquí cuando llegue santana, estoy segura de que me lanzara por la ventana" dijo Quinn entrando al departamento para tomar sus llaves y su cartera, cuando salió paso a un lado de Rachel y se detuvo frente al ascensor "vienes o no?" pregunto Quinn alzando una ceja, Rachel salió de su aturdimiento y siguió a Quinn hasta el ascensor, cuando salieron sin decirse una palabra Quinn le envió un texto a brittany diciéndole que se había llevado a Rachel fuera del departamento.

Caminaron un par de cuadras hasta un Starbucks y Quinn pidió los cafés y pago, luego se dirigió hasta la mesa y le entrego el café a Rachel quien seguía un poco aturdida, por este repentino arranque de amabilidad y compasión de Quinn.

"gracias" murmuro Rachel "pensé que me odiabas" dijo Rachel haciendo a Quinn parpadear de sorpresa.

"que te hace pensar eso?" pregunto Quinn alzando un ceja.

"oh bueno no lose, tal vez fue porque la primera vez que fui al departamento de ustedes para hablar con santana, me trataste como una mierda y casi pensé que me ibas a golpear" dijo Rachel con ironía.

"De hecho si pensé en golpearte hace dos años cuando le hiciste eso a santana y cuando estabas en el club hace un par de meses y cuando apareciste en la puerta del departamento" dijo Quinn encogiéndose de hombros "pero ya no quiero golpearte y de hecho nunca te he odiado. Además debido a tu insistencia he decidido darte el privilegio de la duda" dijo Quinn indiferente.

"bueno… gracias supongo, ya sabes por no querer golpearme ahora" dijo Rachel.

"no hay problema" dijo Quinn encogiéndose de hombros "entonces dime toda la historia de lo que paso entre ustedes y el porqué de tu insistencia en hablar con santana después de tanto tiempo" dijo Quinn tomando un sorbo de café y luego cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho mirando a Rachel expectante.

Rachel suspiro, y se lanzó a contarle toda su historia con santana a Quinn, le conto como se conocieron, como habían comenzado su relación, la primera discusión que tuvieron para que dieran su relación a conocer, el momento en que santana la había capturado besándose con brody, la mentira que le había dicho a brody y lo que genero eso, la última vez hace dos años que había visto a santana y el infierno que paso luego de eso

"no sabes lo culpable que me sentía, hasta mi mejor amigo estaba furioso conmigo por lo que le hice a santana, pero luego de un tiempo hicimos las pases de nuevo, yo la pase muy mal cuando desmentí lo que le había dicho brody y fue peor cuando dije abiertamente que era gay" dijo Rachel mordiéndose el labio "yo solo quiero hablar con ella, necesito explicarle todo, tal vez… tal vez no llegue a perdonarme, pero quiero por lo menos intentarlo, se lo debo" susurro Rachel mirando hacia otro lado menos a la mirada que le estaba dando la rubia, Quinn acerco su mano y la puso encima de la de Rachel, quien nuevamente parpadeo sorprendida por la actitud de Quinn.

"no sé qué es lo que siente santana, pero creo que yo logro entenderte" dijo Quinn apretándole la mano a Rachel y dándole un dulce sonrisa que hizo a Rachel sonrojarse.

"creo que desistiré de hablar con ella" dijo Rachel "no quiero que se sienta como si yo fuera una acosadora" dijo Rachel con un suspiro.

"brittany la hará entrar en razón, ya verás" dijo Quinn guiñándole un ojo a Rachel.

"brittany es importante para santana cierto?" pregunto Rachel, Quinn asintió.

"cuando ella esta con brittany siempre está sonriendo, es como si brittany la encierra en su burbuja y aleja todos los demonios que están alrededor de santana" dijo Quinn sonriendo "yo no creo realmente que había visto así de feliz a santana, a excepción de cuando estuvo contigo, sin embargo puedo notar que lo que siente por brittany es mucho más fuerte de lo que alguna vez sintió por ti" dijo Quinn con sinceridad, Rachel asintió débilmente.

"me alegra mucho que haya encontrado a alguien como brittany y sé que ella hará todo lo posible para que santana este siempre sonriendo y feliz. Yo pude haber tenido una oportunidad con ella, pero la desperdicie" dijo Rachel dándole una sonrisa triste a Quinn.

"las cosas pasan por algo Rachel, todo tiene un propósito y quizás pronto tú lo descubras" dijo Quinn dándole un sonrisa a Rachel que no dudo en responderla "creo que ya debo irme, santana probablemente ya llego al departamento y estoy segura que quiere hablar conmigo" dijo Quinn levantándose y dirigiéndose a la salida seguida por Rachel, cuando salieron se pararon torpemente sin saber que decir, hasta que Rachel por fin hablo.

"mmm… gracias por escucharme" dijo Rachel con una pequeña sonrisa "supongo que te veré por ahí?"

"si, bueno si es que salgo viva de mi charla con santana" bromeo Quinn haciendo a Rachel soltar una risita "podemos salir alguna vez? Ya sabes… para hablar, quiero saber más acerca de ti" pregunto Quinn mordiéndose el labio.

"mmm… si está bien" dijo Rachel dándole una tarjeta a Quinn con su número "llámame cuando quieras" dijo Rachel inclinándose y dejando un beso en la mejilla de Quinn y luego alejándose. Quinn se quedó parada con un sonrisa tonta en su rostro, pero luego sacudió la cabeza y camino de regreso al departamento a enfrentarse con una santana enfurecida, "tal vez brittany tenía razón, todo lo que tenía que hacer era esperar" pensó Quinn con una sonrisa.

**NOTA: hey chicos, he decidido agregar faberry en esta historia espero que les guste, dejen su comentario, abrazos psicológicos \o/**


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO 10**

Quinn iba de regreso al departamento con su estado de ánimo entre feliz y nerviosa, por supuesto haber tomado un café y hablado con rachel había sido genial, no tenía idea de que esa persistente chica que insistía en hablar con santana era tan agradable y amable y sobre todo hermosa. Sin embargo lo que le preocupaba era santana, que pasaría si llegaba a tener algo con rachel y santana se enteraba? Eso definitivamente seria la gota que derramaría el vaso.

Quinn entro al edificio negando con la cabeza, era absurdo que estuviera pensando en esas cosas, se estaba adelantando y eso no era bueno, solo había tomado un café con la chica y ya estaba imaginando cosas, por otra parte estaba nerviosa por santana, seguramente ya había llegado a casa y estaba esperándola en la oscuridad para atacarla en silencio y secuestrarla para luego arrojarla en algún lago y dejar que se ahogara. Quinn volvió a negar con la cabeza y se rio para sus adentros, definitivamente tenía una gran imaginación.

Entro silenciosamente en el departamento, dejo las llaves en la mesa y camino de puntitas al pequeño pasillo que daba a las habitaciones, estaba a punto de lograrlo cuando oyó que alguien se aclaraba la garganta haciendo que Quinn se detuviera en seco y abriera bastante los ojos, trago saliva y poco a poco se dio la vuelta encarando a una santana con los brazos cruzados que hacia todo lo posible para mantener una cara seria cuando en realidad le divertía ver a Quinn de esa manera.

"SANTANA" exclamo demasiado alto Quinn "no sabía que estabas aquí, no te vi cuando entre" dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa haciendo que santana levantara un ceja.

"en realidad fabray me pareció que no querías que yo te viera" dijo santana inexpresiva.

"Q-Que? No, porque piensas eso?" pregunto Quinn dejando escapar una risa nerviosa, santana ladeo la cabeza hacia un lado y entrecerró los ojos en ellas "está bien, si te estaba esquivando" dijo Quinn suspirando.

"lose" dijo santana simplemente "y yo también quiero evitarte lo más posible, pero necesitamos hablar Quinn" dijo santana descruzando los brazos y caminando hacia el sofá, Quinn la siguió rápidamente.

"mira santana sé que estas muy enojada conmigo y lo entiendo" dijo Quinn sentándose "yo no debí meterme así, si tu no quieres hablar con rachel no es mi problema, es solo que pensé que sería mejor hacer las cosas así para que todo terminara de una vez, pero me precipite y sé que debí consultarte… yo lo siento mucho santana, de verdad" dijo Quinn mordiéndose el labio y mirando hacia sus manos que estaban en su regazo.

"sé que no lo hiciste por mal Quinn" dijo santana suspirando, Quinn miro hacia arriba sorprendida, esto no era lo que esperaba "entiendo porque lo hiciste, pero eso no te daba derecho a tomar esa decisión por mi" dijo haciendo una pausa "pero supongo que debo agradecerte, esa fue una llamada de atención. Tengo que hablar con rachel tarde o temprano, aunque procurare que sea más temprano que tarde ya no puedo simplemente seguir ignorándola" dijo santana mirando a Quinn.

"oh! Está bien, entonces… no estas molesta conmigo?" pregunto cautelosamente Quinn.

"oh por supuesto que estoy jodidamente enfadada contigo, sino es porque britt me dio unos dulces besos de señorita para que me calmara, probablemente te hubiera metido en mi auto y lanzado en el primer pozo de agua que viera" dijo santana encogiéndose de hombros. Quinn soltó una risita nerviosa, después de todo había pensado en eso y le había parecido absurdo, pero como vio no era tan absurdo como se imaginaba.

"entonces hablaras con rachel?" pidió Quinn cambiando el tema.

"si, lo hare posiblemente esta misma semana, tal vez mañana le pida a britt su número" dijo santana indiferente.

"oh no es necesario, yo tengo su número" dijo Quinn rápidamente.

"y tu porque tienes el número de rachel?" pregunto santana frunciendo el ceño.

"yo… bueno lo que pase es que… mmm ella me lo dejo por si tu cambiabas de opinión" dijo Quinn divagando dándole una mirada nerviosa a santana quien tenía los ojos entrecerrados en ella.

"está bien, me lo das mañana temprano" dijo santana levantándose y caminando hacia al pasillo.

"entonces ya estamos bien?" pregunto Quinn haciendo que santana se diera la vuelta para mirarla.

"por supuesto que no, justo ahora tú sigues en este departamento solo porque britt te tiene cariño y me insistió en que no te hiciera nada malo, sino fuera así, tu estarías a esta hora mirando en que hotel te quedarías a partir de hoy, cruzaste una línea a la que no se te dio permiso pasar, Así que dale las gracias a britt" dijo santana caminando hacia su habitación.

"bueno eso salió mejor de lo que esperaba" dijo Quinn murmurando para ella, justo ahora no podía amar más a brittany por entrar en la vida de santana, gracias a ella todavía tenía un lugar en donde vivir. Con una sonrisa triunfante Quinn se dirigió a su habitación para por fin descansar del día tan tortuoso pero extrañamente lindo que había tenido y por supuesto al pensar lindo inmediatamente se acordó de cierta chica hermosa de cabello castaño.

En la otra habitación, se encontraba santana acostada en la cama mirando hacia el techo, reflexionando sobre su día. Había cruzado la línea y se le habían escapado algunas cosas cuando hablaba con brittany, pero por alguna razón santana se sentía bien de habérselas dicho, brittany simplemente era diferente, y le había demostrado en estos meses que santana verdaderamente le importaba, sin embargo santana no estaba dispuesta a confiar plenamente, tenía miedo de que todo al final no valiera la pena, había cometido el error de confiar un poco en rachel y ella termino hiriéndola. Pero brittany era diferente se repetía santana, brittany había sido paciente, amorosa y comprensiva con ella, haciendo a veces que santana pensara que no se merecía a alguien como brittany, pero finalmente brittany hacia o decía algo que hacía que santana tuviera esperanza en que brittany podría liberarla de todos sus miedo y odio que tenía dentro de ella "si britt es diferente" se dijo santana y tomado su teléfono para enviarle un texto.

_Para britt britt 3: "pensando en ti britt, en lo hermosa e importante que eres en mi vida. Gracias por estar conmigo, buenas noches XOXO"_

Santana presiono enviar y puso su teléfono en la mesita de noche, cuando se giró para acurrucarse y dormir, su teléfono vibro, santana se estiro y tomo el teléfono abriendo el texto.

_De britt britt 3: " :O Yo también estoy pensando en ti san, es imposible tomar café y no acordarse de tus hermosos ojos (Lol), además estaba recordando tu hermosa sonrisa reservada solo para mí. Voy a abrazar a mi almohada y imaginar que eres tu… gracias a ti por estar conmigo san, te estas convirtiendo en más de lo que yo esperaba y me encanta que sea así, buenas noches XOXO"_

Santana sonrió suavemente al teléfono y lo dejo nuevamente en la mesita de noche "magníficamente diferente eres tu britt" se volvió a decir santana acurrucándose en su almohada dejándose absorber por su cansancio y cayendo en un necesario sueño.

Era miércoles por la tarde y santana se encontraba sentada en una mesa apartada en starbucks esperando a rachel. Tal y como había dicho se dispuso a hablar con rachel esa misma semana, así que le pidió su número a Quinn y después de tanto pensar en que rayos le iba a escribir, puso algo muy propio de ella "_nos vemos en starbucks a las 3 de la tarde, no llegues tarde o me iré y no tendrás otra oportunidad. By: Santana López"_ presiono enviar y 2 minutos después recibió respuesta "_ahí estaré By: Rachel barbra Berry_" santana no puedo evitar rodar los ojos ante esa respuesta.

Eran solo 2 minutos tarde cuando santana decidió que no debía esperar más, pero cuando estuvo a punto de levantarse sonó la campanita de la puerta de entrada y por ella caminando rachel Berry mirando hacia los lados en busca de santana. Cuando por fin se encontraron sus ojos, rachel le dirigió una sonrisa radiante pero a la vez nerviosa a santana quien solo respondió con una inclinación de cabeza, rachel llego hasta la mesa y lentamente se sentó.

"quieres algo de beber?" pregunto santana tratando de parecer lo más indiferente posible.

"no, estoy bien gracias" dijo rachel dándole una pequeña sonrisa, santana solo se encogió de hombro y miraba hacia todos lados menos a rachel "entonces… como has estado santana?" pregunto rachel tratando de aliviar un poco la tensión que había.

"como siempre Berry" espeto santana tomando un trago de su café "mira Berry, solo dime lo que querías hablar conmigo" dijo santana dándole una mirada fría a rachel quien se estremeció por el trato de santana hacia ella.

"es necesario tratarme de esa manera santana? Ni siquiera llamándome por mi nombre?" dijo rachel molesta.

"pensé que te llamabas Berry, me equivoque también en tu nombre?" preguntó santana amargamente.

"sabes que eso no es lo que quiero decir" dijo rachel irritada.

"entonces dime todo lo que tienes que decir de una vez" espeto santana.

"lo hare, pero quiero que dejes de estar a la defensiva" dijo rachel calmándose.

"contigo tengo que estar así, debo estar prevenida. Nunca se sabe que esperar de ti recuerdas?" dijo santana duramente.

"ya sé que me merezco que me trates así santana, pero no vine aquí para que me castigaras. Vine aquí para disculparme y si tu no estas dispuesta a tratar de escucharme sin estar contraatacándome, no creo que sea adecuado que sigamos aquí" dijo rachel frunciendo el ceño en santana que la miraba fríamente sin decir nada. "solo escúchame de acuerdo?" dijo rachel suspirando.

"está bien, te escucho" dijo santana descruzando los brazos y mirando con atención a rachel.

"sabes santana, yo en realidad no quería que las cosas tomaran el curso en el que están ahora, yo no nunca quise que pasaran todas esas cosas que nos trajeron hasta aquí" dijo rachel suspirando "Pero lamentablemente pasaron y no puedo remediarlo, cometí un error y te traicione de una manera que no te merecías, pero yo… yo tenía miedo santana y brody seguía presionándome para que le dijera que era lo que realmente pasaba entre nosotras. Estaba muy nerviosa y le dije lo primero que se ocurrió y así fue que me dejo en paz…" dijo rachel con un poco de temblor en su voz.

"Así que prácticamente me vendiste para salvarte tu" dijo santana fríamente.

"espera, no he terminado. Cuando me fui a mi departamento me sentí terrible santana y fue peor cuando tú me llamaste, yo no sabía qué hacer. El lunes después de lo que paso cuando fui a la academia todos me miraban y susurraban, yo no entendía lo que pasaba hasta que kurt me arrastro hacia un aula vacía y me pregunto porque demonios estaban diciendo esas cosas de ti, yo no sabía a qué se refería y cuando me conto lo que había dicho brody me sentí fatal me sentía culpable, le conté a kurt que era lo que yo le había dicho a brody y me grito hasta el cansancio se enojó conmigo mucho tiempo" dijo rachel haciendo una pausa, santana la miraba impasible " yo fui a hablar con brody para que me explicara y me dijo que lo hacía para protegerme, que esa era la única manera de alejarte de mí, yo quería decirle la verdad santana, pero tenía miedo de lo que dirían de mi cuando supieran que fui yo la que mentí sobre nosotras, cuando nos encontramos en el baño y te vi de esa manera sentí que se me rompió el corazón por haberte lastimado así" dijo rachel con voz temblorosa "pero seguí siendo cobarde santana y no le dije a nadie que era mentira lo que decía de ti, pero… pero cuando te fuiste todo cambio, kurt me grito me culpo de que tu abandonaras la academia y no podía aguantar más y le dije toda la verdad a brody y a todos. Mis compañeros me abandonaron, los profesores me miraban con desprecio y no me dirigían la palabra a menos que fuera necesario …"

"me estás diciendo cosas que yo ya se rachel" dijo santana frunciendo el ceño, se sentía mal, sentía mucho rencor hacia rachel como aquella vez, escuchar todo eso de boca de ella misma era mucho peor, santana no sabía que era lo que quería rachel, hacerle sentir lastima por ella? porque hasta ahora es lo que estaba dando entender.

"no te estoy diciendo esto para que sientas lastima por mi santana" dijo rachel como si hubiera leído los pensamientos de santana.

"Entonces que es?" dijo santana ya perdiendo un poco la paciencia, quería largarse y no querer saber más nada de ella.

"cuando te vi en el club estaba muy sorprendida y alegre al mismo tiempo de verte allí después de casi dos años, pero la forma en que me trataste fue…"

"de que otra manera querías que te tratara" dijo santana interrumpiéndola "que querías? Que te abrazara y habláramos como si fuéramos unas grandiosas viejas amigas?" dijo santana enojada.

"no, pero no espe-"

"DEMONIOS RACHEL, ME TRAISIONASTE PARA SALVARTE A TI MISMA POR SER UNA COBARDE DE MIERDA Y TU ESPERAS QUE TE TRATE COMO SI NADA HUBIERA PASADO?" grito santana, haciendo que rachel retrocediera asustada y causando que las demás personas voltearan a mirarlas. Santana cerro los ojos y respiro hondo.

"si santana así pensé" dijo rachel recobrando la postura "pero cuando te fuiste yo entendí que me merecía que me trataras de esa forma, pero también entendí que todavía hay una herida que ni tu ni yo hemos sanado, por eso quería hablar contigo, yo… yo quiero pedirte perdón por todo lo que paso santana, lo admito fui una cobarde de mierda" dijo rachel tratando de que su voz se mantuviera firme "tengo 2 padres gay que me criaron para amar a quien yo quisiera indiferentemente si fuera mujer o hombre, mi mejor amigo es gay y yo aun así tuve miedo, fui una cobrarte, preferí dejar caer todo el peso en ti y eso me mato cada día desde que te fuiste de nyada, yo entiendo si no puedes perdonarme, pero al menos quería que me dejaras decirte cuanto lo siento por todo" dijo rachel ya dejando las lágrimas correr por su rostro.

Santana la miraba con el ceño fruncido, estaba dolida pero en cierto modo tenia cierto alivio de que por fin rachel se disculpara, pero tenía muchas cosas en mente todavía y seguía procesando todo lo dicho por rachel, no sabía qué hacer, no sabía cómo reaccionar, necesitaba pensar y no podía hacerlo en estos momentos.

"te creo rachel" dijo santana suavemente "pero necesito procesar todo esto que me has dicho, han pasado un par de años y yo te guarde muchísimo rencor, y ahora incluso lo sigo teniendo, tengo que pensar para decidir qué es lo que siento en estos momentos. Estoy confundida y necesito espacio, necesito que te mantengas al margen un tiempo para que yo pueda pensar acerca de esto" dijo santana en voz baja.

"no necesitas pedírmelo, quiero que pienses todo lo que quieras, lo único que te pido, es que si me vas a perdonar sea sinceramente santana" dijo rachel con voz temblorosa, santana no sabía que más decir, así que simplemente asintió con la cabeza y se levantó caminando hacia la salida.

Rachel se quedó un poco aturdida procesando todo, se sentía aliviada de que por fin hubiera podido decirle todo a santana y pedirle disculpas. Había pasado tanto tiempo con esa carga por lo que había hecho a santana y en ese momento sintió que una gran parte de esa carga se soltaba de sus hombros.

Por otra parte santana se encontraba un poco conmocionada por todo lo que había escuchado, se sentía un poco desorientada y necesitaba aclararse, tomo su teléfono y le envió un texto a brittany mientras se dirigía al parque donde solía ir a pensar. Como de costumbre encendió un cigarrillo y exhalo una buena cantidad de humo.

Santana ya se había imaginado en cierto punto que era lo que le iba a decir rachel, pero no esperaba que fuera a sentir todas esos sentimientos, estaba furiosa, confundida y aliviada, todo ese tiempo santana le había guardado mucho rencor a rachel y no la justificaba en ningún sentido, pero ahora, podía ver las cosas de una perspectiva diferente, la entendía porque sabía que ella misma hubiera podido hacer los mismo o algo peor si hubiera estado en la misma situación. Como siempre santana estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que alguien caminaba hacia ella hasta que sintió que alguien besaba su mejilla, cuando volteo estaba brittany mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados, luego metió la mano en su bolsillo y estiro la mano hacia santana.

"una menta?" pregunto santana confundía.

"si, sé que estabas fumando y no te voy a besar cuando hueles y sabes a cigarrillo, así que comételo que quiero besarte" dijo brittany mitad seria y mitad divertida, santana no pudo evitar que una gran sonrisa apareciera en su rostro.

"no puedo creer que me hayas hecho feliz con solo decir eso" dijo santana soltando una risita y comiéndose el caramelo de menta.

"yo si lo puedo creer" dijo brittany sonriendo mientras se inclinaba para depositar un beso en los labios de santana, quien la abrazo tirándola en su regazo "creo que me extrañaste" dijo brittany apartándose un poco.

"Por supuesto que lo hice" dijo santana poniendo otro beso en los labios de brittany.

"pero si han pasado qué? 3 días?" dijo brittany acariciando la mejilla de santana.

"uff si, los tres días más largos de mi vida" dijo santana resoplando dramáticamente, haciendo que brittany se riera.

"entonces, como te fue?" pregunto brittany mientras salía del regazo de santana y se sentaba en el banco.

"no lose, fue extraño supongo" dijo santana suspirando y mirando hacia el estanque "nadie me había pedido perdón antes sabes?, supongo que es por eso que no sabía cómo perdonar" dijo encogiéndose de hombros "rachel lo hizo, y no lose estoy confundía y a la misma vez aliviada".

"creo que eso es bueno, que te sientas así" dijo brittany en voz baja "creo que entiendes las razones que justifican a rachel por lo que hizo. Es la primera vez que escuchas la historia desde su punto de vista, todo lo que sintió creo que alguna vez lo sentiste, por eso la entiendes y sabes que todo lo que hizo no fue para hacerte daño apropósito"

"si es verdad" admitió santana "y como ella misma me lo dijo, cuando nos vimos en club una vieja herida se abrió, la mía era de rencor y la de ella era de arrepentimiento y culpa, Por eso quería hablar conmigo. Aunque sé que era más para sentirse mejor con ella misma que por mí, pero creo que me siento mejor" dijo santana suspirando.

"así que ya no la odias?" pregunto brittany con cautela.

"nunca la odie de hecho, si le tenía rencor pero nunca la llegue a odiar, el odio es un sentimiento muy fuerte" resoplo santana "además, todo mi odio ya está reservado" dijo amargamente.

"ah sí? Y en quien está reservado ese odio?" pregunto brittany frunciendo el ceño.

"en quienes mejor dicho" dijo santana fríamente, luego se volvió hacia brittany y suspiro "pero no quiero hablar de eso si? Que te parece si te invito un helado" pregunto santana con una sonrisa.

"me esta sobornando con un helado para que ya no hablemos del tema Srta. lopez?" dijo brittany entrecerrando los ojos en santana.

"mmm… puede ser" dijo santana "oye por cierto no estabas en clases?"

"si lo estaba, pero tu texto me dejo un poco preocupada, así que supuse que vendrías al parque, normalmente cuando necesitas pensar vienes aquí" dijo brittany encogiéndose de hombros.

"parece que me conoce Srta. Pierce" dijo santana levantándose, "_ojala pudiera conocerte más" _pensó brittany mientras tomaba la mano de santana y también se levantaba.

"Podemos ir a tu departamento y ver una película, yo compro helado" dijo brittany mientras caminaban fuera del parque.

"está bien, podemos ver agen-"

"no, no vamos a ver ninguna película donde salga angelina jolie" dijo brittany interrumpiendo a santana quien tenía lo ojos entrecerrados en ella "no me mires así, crees que me gusta que este babeando cada vez que angelina jolie sale en la pantalla?" dijo brittany resoplando.

"eso no es cierto, yo no babeo" replico santana sonriendo "además que es esto? Una escena de celos Srta. pierce?" dijo santana tratando de contener la risa por lo adorablemente celosa que se veía brittany.

"QUE? Por supuesto que no, es solo que es molesto" dijo brittany indiferente.

"es que es inevitable, ella es tan hermosa, sexy, el color de sus ojos son impresionantes y tambi-"

"no necesito saber lo hermosa que es" dijo brittany con irritación.

"oh vamos britt estoy bromeando" dijo santana sonriendo y tratando de tomar la mano de brittany de nuevo "sabes que tú eres mejor que ella, tu eres más hermosa, eres demasiado sexy, por culpa de tus ojos me tropecé la primera vez que me miraron fijamente, eres jodidamente adorable y cuando estoy contigo siento que todo lo demás no importa" dijo santana sonrojándose por lo último dicho, brittany no pudo resistirse y tiro a santana bruscamente hacia ella dándole un apasionado beso que santana no tardo en devolver, cuando se separaron estaban respirando con dificultad.

"y dices que yo soy adorable?. Tu eres como un osito gominola cuando quieres" dijo brittany haciendo reír a santana "vamos por el helado" dijo brittany tomando de la mano a santana y entrando a la tienda de comestibles.

Quinn se encontraba caminando muy deprisa por las concurridas calles de nueva york murmurando disculpas a todo al que atropellaba. Rachel la había llamado hace casi una hora mientras estaba en clase, con voz temblorosa le había dicho a Quinn que había hablado con santana y se encontraba en starbucks, Quinn le había dicho que se quedara ahí y que llegaría lo más pronto posible.

Desde que se habían tomado un café hace unos días e intercambiado números, se habían estado escribiendo y llamando casi todas las noches, no se habían podido ver puesto que habían estado ocupadas con las clases, pero Quinn se preocupó al recibir la llamada de rachel que no pudo evitar salir corriendo de clases, cada minuto murmuraba que le iba a patear el trasero a santana si le hizo algo malo a rachel.

Jadeando Quinn por fin llego a starbucks y entro mirando hacia los lados, cuando por fin encontró a rachel noto que se veía más pequeña de lo normal, rachel levanto la cabeza y miro a Quinn, tenía los ojos un poco rojos, Quinn sintió algo de furia por eso "_qué demonios le habrá dicho santana"_ pensó Quinn acercándose a rachel que se levantó y echo los brazos alrededor de la rubia quien no tardo en envolver sus brazos alrededor de ella.

"que paso? Porque estas así? Que te hizo santana?" pregunto Quinn, luego de haberse despegado de rachel.

"no me hizo nada Quinn" dijo rachel negando con la cabeza "hablamos, le dije todo, le pedí perdón por lo que le hice y luego dijo que me creía pero que necesitaba tiempo para procesar todo lo que le dije y luego se fue" dijo rachel con incredulidad "solo se fue Quinn, no me grito ni me golpeo, solo se fue"

"porque todos tenemos miedo de santana cuando reacciona calmadamente?" dijo Quinn sorprendida luego negó con la cabeza y suspiro "mira rachel, creo que su reacción es buena, necesita pensar, creo que puedo decir que no se había visto en una situación como la que está contigo, por eso no sabes que hacer pero ya lo describirá, al menos no te golpeo cierto?" bromeo Quinn "pero no me has dicho por que estas así?" pregunto Quinn frunciendo el ceño.

"no lose, creo que estoy aturdida" dijo rachel "pero también aliviada Q, hace tiempo que no me sentía así como… libre? Hace tiempo que tenía estos sentimientos de culpa y hablar con santana y decirle todo fue como que si la herida dejo de doler. Ella esta tan cambiada Quinn"

"sí que lo que esta rachel, no te imaginas cuanto" dijo Quinn con una pequeña sonrisa "y eso es gracias a una rubia bailarina de ojos azules, no sé qué está haciendo britt con ella, pero no quiero que deje de hacerlo" dijo Quinn soltando una carcajada que rachel acompaño "me preocupaste cuando recibí tu llamada" dijo Quinn suspirando.

"lo siento, no quería hacerlo" dijo rachel con un sonrisa de disculpa "aunque me alegra que estés aquí conmigo" añadió rachel con una sonrisa tímida.

"Ah sí? Pues que bueno, porque tuve que correr casi 15 cuadras para llegar los más pronto posible aquí" dijo Quinn haciendo reír a rachel "bueno… ya que me fugue de clases y tengo un par de horas libres, crees que podemos ir a almorzar al restaurant que está a dos cuadras de aquí?" pregunto Quinn con un sonrisa.

"pensé que nunca lo preguntarías" dijo rachel con una sonrisa radiante, Quinn se levantó, enlazo el brazo con el de rachel y salieron de la cafetería sonriendo tontamente.

Dos semanas después, santana se encontraba sentada tomando notas de lo que decía el profesor en clase de fotografía acerca de la perspectiva, estaba tan concentrada que cuando su teléfono empezó a sonar ruidosamente pego un brinco del susto haciendo que todos sus compañeros giraran a mirarla junto con el profesor que la estaba mirando con el ceño fruncido, santana le dio una sonrisa de disculpa y reviso su teléfono, tenía una llamada perdida de un número desconocido cuando lo iba a guardar de nuevo, el teléfono volvió a sonar, haciendo que el profesor se girara bruscamente a mirarla.

"puede recoger sus pertenencias y salir Srta. Lopez" dijo el profesor con irritación.

"NO, yo ya lo iba a apa-"

"ahora" dijo el profesor cortando a santana y mirándola severamente. Santana no tuvo más opción que tomar sus cosas y salir pero sin antes enviarle una mirada asesina al profesor "_idiota" _murmuro santana. Cuando salió su teléfono volvió a sonar nuevamente.

"_quién demonios es_?" dijo santana bruscamente.

"_uh, hablo con santana_?" pregunto una mujer con voz nerviosa.

"_si, quién es_?" volvió a preguntar santana irritada.

"_eh soy yo querida, Elizabeth. Estoy llamando en un momento inadecuado?_" pregunto la abuela de brittany, santana abrió bastante los ojos.

"_uh… yo no… lo siento es que estaba en clases, como esta?_" pregunto santana suspirando.

"_estoy bien querida, estas muy ocupada? Crees que puedo hablar contigo? En persona por supuesto_"

"_uh si claro_" dijo santana confundida, luego frunció el ceño "_está bien britt? Le paso algo?_" pregunto santana preocupada.

"_cálmate cariño, ella está bien. Quiero hablare contigo de otra cosa, podemos almorzar juntas hoy_?" pregunto Elizabeth.

"_mmm… si por supuesto_" respondió santana.

"_excelente querida, te envió la dirección por un texto, nos vemos en un rato_" dijo Elizabeth.

"si, está bien" respondió santana terminando la llamada.

Santana estaba confundida, porque rayos quería la abuela de britt hablar con ella? habrá hecho algo malo? Santana negó con la cabeza despejando los pensamientos. No sabía que quería Elizabeth hablar con ella pero tenía el presentimiento de que lo que fuera a decir no sería nada bueno.

**Nota: hey chicos lo siento por no actualizar antes, he estado verdaderamente ocupada con la universidad, dejen sus opiniones porfis me gustaría saber que piensan. Sigo ocupada así que a lo mejor tarde en actualizar de nuevo, cuídense nos leemos pronto :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola chicos espero que estén bien. Este capítulo me costó mucho, es bastante sentimental :'), espero que lo disfruten.**

**CAPITULO 11**

Eran casi las dos de la tarde cuando santana iba caminando precipitadamente por la multitud de personas en las calles para encontrarse con la abuela de brittany para almorzar, todavía se encontraba un poco confundida, esta era la primera vez que iba a reunirse con Elizabeth sin brittany con ellas, claro en el parque estuvieron solas pero fue diferente, esta vez Elizabeth quería hablar solo con ella y esto la ponía muy nerviosa "no he hecho algo malo que yo sepa" pensó santana mientras se encogía de hombros.

Llego al restaurant y entro casi sin aliento por la larga caminata que había hecho, miro hacia los lados y localizo a Elizabeth que estaba saludándola con la mano con una sonrisa, santana le sonrió de vuelta pero enseguida vacilo, la última vez que había visto a la abuela de brittany fue hace poco más de un mes y no estaba así de pálida, con ojeras grandes y mucho más delgada, el cabello lo tenía mucho más corto aunque lo tapaba el gorro que tenía encima.

Santana camino hacia ella examinándola más detalladamente a medida que se acercaba, Elizabeth se levantó y le dio un gran abrazo a santana que devolvió cariñosamente.

"que alegría verte cariño, hace unas semanas que no te veía etas hermosa" dijo Elizabeth mientras se sentaba, santana se sonrojo y le envió una sonrisa.

"como ha estado señora?" pregunto santana.

"santana, sabes muy bien que no me gusta que me digas señora" dijo Elizabeth mirando a santana severamente.

"lo siento" dijo santana dándole una sonrisa de disculpa "entonces como has estado Elizabeth?"

"he estado mejor supongo" dijo Elizabeth con indiferencia.

"no se ve muy bien, britt me dijo que ha estado más enferma de lo normal y puedo notar que es cierto"

"brittany se preocupa demasiado por esta anciana" dijo Elizabeth

"y eso es porque la ama, está realmente preocupada y usted se niega a que ella la acompañe al médico" replico santana

"solo tengo miedo de lo que vaya a hacer cuando se entere de que es lo que tengo" dijo Elizabeth mirando hacia otro lado.

"que quiere decir c-" santana fue interrumpida por el sonido de su teléfono, lo abrió y vio que era brittany, le hizo una seña a Elizabeth y se levantó pero Elizabeth la tomo del brazo.

"no le digas que estás conmigo por favor" dijo Elizabeth, santana asintió y fue a contestar la llamada.

"_Ey san_" dijo brittany alegremente cuando santana contesto.

"hola britt-britt, que pasa?" pregunto santana sonriendo.

"_Salí temprano de los ensayos y quería preguntarte si podíamos ir a almorzar_" dijo brittany, la sonrisa de santana cayo y se puso algo nerviosa.

"oh…mmm bueno, es que yo… no puedo britt estoy algo ocupada" balbuceo santana.

"_pero san no nos hemos visto desde hace casi una semana, y además hoy cumplimos 3 meses y yo quiero verte_" dijo brittany, santana sonrió porque sabía que brittany estaba haciendo pucheros.

"lo se amor yo también quiero verte y por favor deja de hacer pucheros sé que lo estás haciendo" santana podía sentir la sonrisa de brittany "pero no puedo, estoy algo ocupada, estoy… estoy reunida con alguien que quiere un sesión fotográfica" dijo santana rápidamente, fue lo único que se le ocurrió.

"_oh bueno está bien, entiendo, pero por lo menos podemos ir a cenar? Realmente te extraño san_"

"claro britt, haremos lo que tú quieras pero ahora ya debo irme de acuerdo? Te veo más tarde" dijo santana

"_está bien, pensare en algo suerte con el trabajo te veo más tarde_" y con escuchar el sonido de un beso santana colgó y se dirigió a la mesa.

"no le dijiste que estabas conmigo verdad?" pregunto Elizabeth en cuanto santana se sentó.

"no, no le dije nada" dijo santana frunciendo el ceño "quería almorzar conmigo así que tuve que inventarle algo, no me gusta mentirle" dijo santana.

"no es como si fuera algo nuevo" dijo Elizabeth

"que se supone que significa eso?" pregunto santana molesta.

"vamos santana, yo sé que tú no le hablas mucho a brittany de ti o de tu pasado"

"eso no quiere decir que le mienta, son cosas, como usted dice de mi pasado" dijo santana irritada.

"igual es como mentirle, ella te ha preguntado cosas que tu no le quieres responder" dijo Elizabeth encogiéndose de hombros.

"y usted que sabe que es lo que me ha estado preguntado brittany?" dijo santana frunciendo más el ceño, acaso brittany le ha estado contando las pocas cosas que santana le ha confiado a ella?...

"no brittany no me dice nada de eso" dijo Elizabeth deteniendo los pensamientos de santana "solo me dice que dice le duele que tu no confíes tanto en ella como quisiera"

"yo a brittany le he confiado cosas que no le he dicho a mas nadie, que no esté preparada para decirle todo sobre mi de un día para otro no quiere decir que no confié en ella lo suficiente" dijo santana con rabia, quien se cree Elizabeth para juzgarla de esa manera "y con todo respeto brittany lo entiende, si usted no lo hace pues el problema es suyo no mío" dijo santana.

"tienes razón no es mi problema" dijo Elizabeth suspirando "es solo que quiero comprobar si realmente te importa brittany"

"por supuesto que me importa cómo puedes si quiera pensar que no lo hace?" pregunto santana furiosa "quien es usted para saber qué demonios es lo que yo siento por brittany?"

"santana cálmate, no es mi intención suponer que es lo que sientes o no por brittany" dijo Elizabeth calmadamente "solo quiero asegurarme que brittany va a estar bien cuando yo ya no este"

"espere, que quiere de-"

"santana tengo cáncer" dijo Elizabeth. Santana se quedó en estado de shock al escuchar eso, cáncer? No, no era posible pensaba santana, no es posible que tenga cáncer, miro hacia Elizabeth que le dio una pequeña sonrisa y hizo que santana le creyera, todo tenía sentido, por eso no dejaba que brittany la acompañara al médico, por eso estaba tan delgada, tan pálida, tan débil y por eso su cabello estaba de esa manera.

"pero… cómo? Cuando?" pregunto santana aun aturdida.

"me entere cuando tuve mi primera recaída hace cuatro meses" dijo Elizabeth "me dijeron que ya lo tenía muy avanzado… ya no había vuelta atrás, el doctor me dijo que podía hacer quimioterapia para retrasarlo, pero me dijo que solo me iba a dar como máximo dos meses más de vida y que iba a ser más doloroso. Por eso decidí no hacer nada, y seguir el curso en el que ya iba. Todo este tiempo, no he tenido el valor suficiente para decírselo a brittany, sé que esto la rompería emocionalmente…"

"ella es más fuerte de lo imagina" dijo santana interrumpiéndola, ya que se había recuperado de su aturdimiento "ella merece y tiene que saberlo"

"sé que es fuerte, pero no sé si soportaría perder a la otra persona más importante de su vida"

"como que a la otra? A quien más se refiere?" pregunto santana frunciendo el ceño.

"sus padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico cuando ella tenía 12 años, desde entonces yo la he cuidado" dijo Elizabeth.

"sus… padres murieron" susurro santana aturdida, nada de esto era lo que esperaba de toda esta conversación con Elizabeth "pero ella nunca me dijo nada"

"tú no se lo preguntaste, y me atrevo a decir que tu pasado tiene que ver mucho con tus padres y por eso no te atrevías a preguntarle nada a brittany de los suyos, porque sabias que si ella te decía algo como eso, tú te sentirías obligada a hablar de algo que no querías" dijo Elizabeth suavemente, santana no respondió porque aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta ella sabía que lo que decía era verdad, Elizabeth la miro y añadió "no tienes la culpa por supuesto, tu solo tratabas de protegerte. Pero ese no es el tema" dijo suspirando

"…antes de que sus padres murieran, brittany era como un sol por donde pasara iluminaba todo, era alegre, inocente, espontanea. Algunos niños se burlaban de ella, decían que era tonta, que no tenía cerebro. Pero brittany no les hacía caso, seguía de la misma manera, a los adultos siempre nos hacia sonreír si estábamos molestos, era cariñosa y amable con todos, y cuando bailaba era algo bastante hermoso, en la última presentación en que sus padres estuvieron ella se paró en el escenario y dijo "_estoy tan feliz de ser un unicornio, los otros niños me dicen que soy tonta pero yo sé que soy especial, mi mama y mi papa me lo dicen todo el tiempo y yo les creo, su palabra es la única que me importa, te amo mami, te amo papi, estoy tan orgullosa de ser su pequeño unicornio" _como te podrás imaginar, la alegría y el orgullo que sus padres sentían por brittany no les entraba en el pecho, al igual que a mi…" dijo Elizabeth con la voz temblorosa

"…una semana después, sus padres murieron y fue mi deber encontrar las maneras de decírselo a brittany, tenía tanto o más miedo del que tengo ahorita en decirle que tengo cáncer. Cuando se lo dije, estuvo en shock por casi una semana, no hablaba, no comía, casi no dormía y su mirada estaba tan perdida. Cuando fuimos a enterrar a sus padres, reacciono. Grito, pataleo y hasta me golpeo a mí misma, intento tirarse encima del ataúd de sus padres. Sufrió un ataque de pánico y tuvimos que llevarla al hospital, la sedaron y fue que pudo dormir, cuando se despertó, paso aproximadamente una semana entera llorando sin parar, cuando se dormía no sé qué era lo que soñaba, pero gritaba de una manera tan desgarradora, que yo misma sentía que no podía soportarlo más" se detuvo y se secó algunas lágrimas derramadas.

"…cuando la lleve a casa, dejo de llorar. Pensé que era algo bueno, aunque a media noche se despertaba gritando por las pesadillas. A partir de ahí, no hablaba a menos que fuera realmente necesario, cuando yo le hacía preguntas, ella me ignoraba, tampoco sonreía y además dejo la escuela de danza. Se esfumo la brittany alegre que era como un rayo de luz y se convirtió en alguien carente de alegría, no tenía amigos estuvo sola toda la secundaria. Cuando estaba a un año de graduarse, me comunico que iba a estudiar para abogada, esa fue la última gota que derramo el vaso. Me canse y le dije todo lo que tenía guardado, le dije que a mí también me dolia lo que había pasado, yo había perdió a mi hija y a mi nuero, le dije que esa no era la manera que sus padres querían que actuara, ella tan solo me miro sin decirme nada y se fue a su habitación. Unos meses después me entrego un sobre donde decían que la habían aceptado en JULIARD, me abrazo y lloro todo lo que pudo, me pidió perdón por todo" dijo Elizabeth una pequeña sonrisa adorno sus labios.

"…cuando entro a JULIARD fue mucho mejor, la vi sonreír más a menudo y se integró bastante fácil con sus compañeros en la academia, cuando llegaba me contaba todo, lo impresionante que era la academia, sus amigos, las clases y afínales de su primer año universitario me invito a una presentación" Elizabeth sonrió "fue lo más hermoso que he visto, me parecía que estaba flotando cuando bailaba, estaba tan llena de alegría. Fue el mejor momento de mi vida, incluso mejor que el dar a la luz a mi hija" dijo soltando una risita "pero sabes cuándo note mucho más su felicidad santana?" pregunto Elizabeth a santana, que quien hasta ese momento se mantenía completamente aturdida y en silencio, esta negó con la cabeza y Elizabeth prosiguió "cuando llegaste tú a su vida. El día en que la conociste era el aniversario de la muerte de sus padres. Extrañamente y a pesar de haber salido de la casa muy triste, regreso contenta, me conto su encuentro contigo, estaba divertida por tu actitud grosera, pero dijo que eras la persona más hermosa e interesante que había visto en su vida, me conto que habían quedado para encontrarse, encuentro que yo arruine cuando me desmaye y fue el día que me entere de que tenía cáncer" dijo Elizabeth haciendo una pausa.

"…brittany estaba tan preocupada por mí y a la vez atan decepcionada de no poder haber salido contigo, lo note porque no estuvo tan de buen humor, sino hasta el día en que la ayudaste con ese chico tonto, desde ahí estuvo más feliz, y desde que está contigo es casi la misma chica que era antes de que sus padres murieran. Por eso no me atrevo a decirla santana… yo solo tengo miedo, y ya sé que no soy más que una cobarde, pero es que simplemente no puedo…" dijo Elizabeth completamente rota con lágrimas en los ojos que no dejaban de salir, santana se precipito y fue hacia ella para abrazarla, Elizabeth se aferró fuertemente de ella, mientras santana trataba de procesar todo lo que acababa de escuchar.

"no lo eres, no eres ninguna cobarde" susurro santana con un nudo en la garganta. Luego de un rato Elizabeth se apartó y se secó los ojos, respiro hondo hasta calmarse y por fin hablo.

"quiero que me hagas un favor santana" dijo con voz temblorosa pero a la vez firme, santana asintió y Elizabeth continuo "ustedes han estado juntas desde hace tres meses y se conocen desde hace cuatro. Como te dije, brittany desde que está contigo es más feliz de lo que he visto en años, y sé que está enamorada de ti santana" dijo Elizabeth haciendo una pausa para medir la reacción de santana pero esta solo la miraba estupefacta "no sé qué es lo que sientes tu por ella, ya te lo dije yo no quiero suponer nada. Pero de todas formas te quiero pedir un favor, ya que eres la única persona a la que le pediría esto" hizo de nuevo una pausa nuevamente y santana asintió para que prosiguiera "quiero que trates de prometerme que pase lo que pase, no abandonaras a brittany, quiero que la cuides y estés con ella ahora que yo no lo voy a estar, quiero que trates de prometérmelo, sé que lo que te pido es algo q-"

"no lo intentare, lo hare. Te prometo que haré todo lo posible para cuidar a brittany, te doy mi palabra" dijo santana firmemente.

"santana, No quiero que me lo digas solo porque estoy a punto de morir y te sientas obligada a prome-"

"no lo hago por eso" dijo santana interrumpiéndola nuevamente "tengo muy claro lo que es una promesa" hizo una pausa y suspiro "mire, no le puedo decir con exactitud qué es lo que siento por brittany. Lo que sí le puedo asegurar, es que por ella siento cosas que yo jamás en mi vida he experimentado, sentimientos que no esperaba por lo cual no sé cómo describírselos, cuando estoy con brittany siento que todo está e ira bien, ella es lo más hermoso que sea podido cruzar en mi jodida vida y no pienso separarme de ella, jamás le hace daño a propósito, la hare lo más feliz que esté a mi alcance. Te prometo que le voy a cuidar y proteger hasta de dar mi vida si es necesario, lo prometo por ti, por brittany y por mí, porque me he dado cuenta que mi felicidad depende de la brittany" dijo santana de la manera firme y segura que alguna vez haya dicho. Elizabeth la miro parpadeando sorprendida, la miro detenidamente como examinándola y luego sonrió.

"tengo toda mi confianza en ti, y se con toda seguridad que jamás me defraudaras ni a mí, ni a brittany. Por favor ten también esa seguridad en ti también santana" dijo Elizabeth suavemente, santana asintió e iba hablar pero Elizabeth la interrumpió "si se lo diré, pero cuando sea el momento adecuado santana, por favor te pido que no digas ni una palabra de esto" santana asintió nuevamente, Elizabeth se levantó y planto un suave beso en la frente de santana y le susurro "te pido que a mi primera nieta le pongan mi nombre" y soltado una risita salió del restaurant, dejando a una conmocionada santana totalmente perdida en sus pensamientos.

Brittany Caminaba rápidamente mientras miraba hacia los lados en busca de una cafetería o cualquier cosa en donde vendieran comida. Después de haber llamado a santana recibió una llamada de Mike pidiéndole que le cubriera su hora de clase con los niños en la academia donde ellos enseñaban porque tenía un gran compromiso al que no podía faltar, brittany accedió puesto que Mike le había hecho muchos favores anteriormente.

Sin embargo ahora se arrepentía ya que fue una hora y media de tortura, el hambre que tenía era impresionante, las tripas le sonaban ferozmente mientras caminaba, cuando por fin localizo una cafetería casi corrió adentro tropezando con un par de personas que le dirigieron miradas de disgusto mientras ella se disculpaba. Cuando llego a la caja donde el muchacho estaba recibiendo las órdenes de los clientes este no llego a preguntarle que quería cuando brittany se apresuró a hablar.

"una hamburguesa grande de pollo con queso, una ración de patatas fritas y una coca cola por favor" dijo brittany, el muchacho asintió un poco desconcertado y le dijo que buscara una mesa que ellos le llevarían su pedido hasta allí, brittany pago y se dio la vuelta para buscar una mesa cuando se dio se dio cuenta que en la mesa de la esquina se encontraba una rubia conocida con la cabeza metida en el teléfono, brittany sonrió y camino hacia ella.

"pero que agradable sorpre-"

"ey cariño, lo siento por llegar tard-" ambas chicas se giraron para ver quién era la que había interrumpido, cuando se miraron sus caras eran un poema, brittany tenía cara de sorpresa y confusión con la boca ligeramente abierta al igual que Rachel, solo que su cara no era de confusión sino de pánico. Y Quinn, bueno pues Quinn había dejado caer su teléfono y miraba entre las dos chicas totalmente estupefactas. Luego de un rato de mirarse entre las tres nerviosamente, fueron interrumpidas por el chico que traía el pedido de brittany.

"disculpe señorita, se quedara en esta mesa?" preguntó el chico un poco confundido al ver que las tres chicas se miraban sin decir una palabra. Brittany por fin salió de su aturdimiento y hablo.

"si, bueno creo que si… puedo sentarme con ustedes?" pregunto brittany, al parecer las otras chicas también habían salido de su aturdimiento porque ambas asintieron en respuesta, Rachel se sentó lentamente y brittany se sentó a su lado también muy despacio. Otra vez volvieron a quedar en un silencio incomodo, brittany las miro con los ojos entrecerrado y luego se encogió de hombros "está bien, derramen la historia mientras almuerzo" dijo brittany despreocupadamente mientras le pegaba un gran mordisco a su hamburguesa y mirando entre Quinn y rachel.

Con un suspiro Quinn empezó a contar todo lo que había sucedido (con intervenciones de rachel para aportar más a la historia), desde la primera vez que tomaron un café, luego los textos, luego más salidas, mas sonrisas. Brittany se mantenía comiendo y asintiendo a todo lo que le decían las chicas

"… y bueno, oficialmente estamos juntas desde hace una semana" finalizo rachel guiñándole un ojo a Quinn que le respondió con una sonrisa, por supuesto el gesto no pasó desapercibido por brittany.

"Así que después de todo si eres gay Quinn" bromeo brittany sonriendo, Quinn solo rodo los ojos.

"no lose supongo que soy bisexual" dijo Quinn encogiéndose de hombros, pero luego añadió "espera, es todo lo que vas a decir?" pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

"que se supone que querías que te dijera?" preguntó brittany.

"bueno… no lose… es que pensé que…"

"piensas que correré a decírselo a santana?" preguntó brittany a Quinn quien asintió en respuesta "por eso estas tan nerviosa?"

"si, bueno no lo sé, es que esto es extraño supongo" dijo Quinn, rachel y brittany la miraron sin entender "no me malinterpreten, estoy bien con esto de estar con rachel. Es solo que, no lose estoy un poco nerviosa de que santana se entere. Es decir yo en algún momento quise golpear a rachel, y santana me detuvo una par de veces de hacerlo y entonces de repente rachel es mi novia, no lose de alguna manera siento que estoy traicionando a santana, además no me quiero imaginar si se entera, me correrá del departamento" dijo Quinn mirando hacia sus manos.

"no me dijiste que te sentías así Quinn" dijo rachel en voz baja.

"no quería hacerte sentir mal rach, tu realmente me gustas y quiero estar contigo" dijo Quinn dándole una mirada de disculpa.

"bueno yo realmente no sé qué es lo que te preocupa Quinn" dijo brittany indiferente "santana no puede decidir con quién estas o no, ese es tu problema. Además a santana ya dejo de importarle rachel, tal vez si se sienta un poco resentida contigo al principio pero luego lo superara, ya ella perdono a rachel de todos modos" dijo brittany encogiéndose de hombros.

"en s-serio?" balbuceo rachel sorprendida.

"sip, de hecho el día que hablaste con ella" dijo brittany "bueno de todos modos Quinn debes dejar de tenerle miedo a santana, si te ha aguantado todos estos años es por algo no crees?" dijo brittany.

"si ella no podría vivir sin mi" dijo Quinn con una sonrisa.

"no, ya te fuiste a un nivel superior" dijo brittany riéndose con Quinn "pero sabes que ella te ha soportado muchas cosa Quinn, y tú sigues ahí con ella. solo tienes que hablar con ella, es mejor que se entere por ti a que te vea teniendo intercambios salivales con rachel en medio de la calle" dijo brittany sonriendo con suficiencia al ver que las dos chicas se sonrojaban "bueno yo ya me voy, tengo que encontrarme con santana en un par de horas, y si Quinn, no le diré ni una palabra de esto" dijo brittany al ver que Quinn abría la boca para replicar "nos vemos chicas, tal vez un día salgamos las cuatro, sería muy divertido" dijo alegremente brittany, mientras le daba una beso a rachel y Quinn en la mejilla y salía de la cafetería.

"puedo ahora intercambiar saliva con mi hermosa y sexy novia?" pregunto rachel con una sonrisa pícara.

"pensé que no lo dirías nunca, ven aquí" respondió Quinn acercándose a rachel y plantando un apasionado beso en sus labios.

A las 7 de la noche santana estaciono su auto en frente del edificio donde vivía brittany, saco su teléfono y le envió un texto.

_Para britt britt_: "_ey britt ya estoy aquí abajo"_

_De britt britt: "estoy en 5 minutos"_

Santana guardo su teléfono y se puso cómoda en el asiento. La conversación que había tenido con la abuela de brittany todavía le seguía dando vueltas en la cabeza, eran demasiadas cosas como para que se las dijera de una sola vez, los padres de brittany, Elizabeth con cáncer, brittany… brittany enamorada de ella. Todo era simplemente demasiado, le parecía injusto que Elizabeth le dijera todo eso, sentía un gran peso encima por tener que ocultarle todo eso brittany, justo ahora que las cosas estaban tan bien con ella. Santana como siempre estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que se sobresaltó cuando brittany abrió la puerta y entro al auto.

"estas bien san?" pregunto brittany frunciendo el ceño por la mirada de susto que santana le estaba dando.

"que?" pregunto santana, luego sacudió la cabeza y respondió "si… estoy bien, solo estaba un poco distraída"

"estas segura san? Te ves un poco preocupada"

"si estoy bien britt, no te preocupes. Tengo un poco de hambre eso es todo" dijo santana, brittany la miro con los ojos entrecerrados "no me mires así britt" dijo santana soltando una risita "además, que pasa? Estamos cumpliendo tres meses y tú todavía no me has dado ni siquiera un beso en la mejilla? Pensé que d-" antes de que santana terminara la frase brittany la tomo por el cuello de su chaqueta y capturo sus labios dándole un húmedo, apasionado y largo beso. Cuando se separaron ambas estaban ligeramente sonrojadas y jadeando.

"te extrañe tanto, estos cuadro días sin ti se me hicieron tan eternos" dijo brittany poniendo otro beso en los labios de santana (que estaba sonriendo fuertemente) y luego enderezándose en su asiento "entonces a dónde vamos? No me dio tiempo de pensar en algún lugar a donde ir, que sugieres tú?"

"ya lo tengo cubierto, vamos a un bar" dijo santana guiñándole un ojo a brittany y saliendo del estacionamiento.

"un bar? Pensé que íbamos a cenar?" dijo brittany confundida.

"allí cenaremos britt" dijo santana, brittany la miro un poco dudosa "es un lugar tranquilo amor, la comida es buena y además tiene karaoke, te vas a divertir te lo prometo" brittany asintió y encendió la radio. 30 minutos después santana aparco el auto en el estacionamiento de un sitio llamado "Country Music_Bar". Santana salió del auto, le abrió la puerta a brittany y tomadas de la mano entraron al bar. Brittany al entrar miro a su alrededor y se relajó. Era un sitio agradable, estaba decorado como en el viejo oeste pero mucho más moderno y limpio, tenía muchas luces de colores y en el centro estaba una pequeña tarima en donde estaba un piano, del lado derecho estaba lo que parecía una pequeña pista de baila, una barra, y por todo el alrededor habían muchas mesas distribuidas.

"te gusta?" pregunto santana cuando por fin consiguieron una mesa vacía y se sentaron.

"estas bromeando? Este sitio es increíble" dijo brittany con una sonrisa "como es que nunca había venido aq-"

"santana López, que agradable sorpresa" dijo un chico alto y un poco robusto interrumpiendo a brittany.

"tú siempre tan animado de verme dave" dijo santana con una sonrisa.

"Por supuesto que sí" dijo el chico "no te vemos por aquí desde hace muchísimo tiempo, que has estado haciendo?"

"solo he estado ocupada con el trabajo y la universidad" respondió santana, luego miro a brittany y añadió "dave te presento a mi novia, brittany" el chico se giró y le tendió una mano a brittany quien se la estrecho un poco torpe.

"mucho gusto" dijo brittany tímidamente, era la primera vez que santana la presentaba así como su novia, con Quinn no hizo falta y con su abuela menos, del resto brittany era la que la había presentado a la mayoría de sus amigos.

"encantado de conocerla señorita" dijo dave haciendo una reverencia, luego añadió "Dios santana, te conseguiste una novia muy hermosa"

"la chica más hermosa de todo el universo diría yo" dijo santana sonriendo a brittany que se sonrojo ante eso, dave sonrió suavemente al ver la interacción de las chicas.

"Entonces que van a pedir esta noche?" dijo dave sacando una libreta y una lápiz.

"que quieres comer britt?" pregunto santana.

"un pizza no estaría nada mal" dijo brittany, santana asintió hacia dave y este escribió en la libreta.

"está bien chicas, en 15 o 20 minutos estará lista. Santana ya sabes si quieres alguna bebida debes pedirla en la barra" dijo dave, santana volvió a asentir y el chico se perdió detrás de la barra.

"entonces… como se conocen ustedes?" pregunto brittany curiosa.

"yo trabaje aquí un par de años desde que me mude de lima" dijo santana encogiéndose de hombros "quieres algo de beber?" pregunto santana.

"mmm debes conocer buenas bebidas, sorpréndeme" dijo brittany con una sonrisa.

"como usted diga señorita" dijo santana, se levantó le dio un beso a brittany en la mejilla y camino hacia la barra. 40 minutos después, las chicas ya habían comido y estaban entretenidas mirando a los participantes del karaoke, algunos eran fatales y otros un poco buenos, cuando termino la canción de una chica, el amigo de santana que estaba animando volvió a subir a la tarima.

"bueno señores, un aplauso para kristen por favor" dijo dave, aplaudiendo igual que el público "ahora quiero presentarles a una invitada especial, no le vemos por aquí desde hace mucho tiempo, se los juro que si no fuera gay le pidiera matrimonio" dijo dave causando la risa del público "tiene una voz ronca muy sexy y hermosa, por favor denle la bienvenida a santana López" el público rompió en aplausos y santana se levantó, dejo un beso en la mejilla de una brittany muy sorprendida y camino hasta el pequeño escenario.

"hola chicos como están, bueno creo que aquí dave fue un poco exagerado aunque no me extrañaría, es decir ya notaron su camisa fucsia y sus pantalones azules" dijo santana causando la risa del público, se aclaró la garganta y continuo "bueno, como dijo dave hace mucho que no vengo por aquí, de hecho tengo mucho tiempo sin cantar y espero no desentonar porque sería muy vergonzoso" dijo santana "hoy estoy cumpliendo 3 maravillosos meses con mi hermosa novia, es la chica de aquella mesa" dijo señalando hacia brittany que se sonrojo y se tapó la cara con las manos sonriendo porque todos tenían la vista fija en ella "si es un poco tímida" dijo santana soltando una risita, camino hacia el piano, se sentó y ajusto el micrófono "gracias por soportarme hasta ahora britt, te lo digo sinceramente. Eres lo más hermoso que me ha pasado en toda mi vida (sin exagerar), esta canción es para ti britt" dijo santana mirando amorosamente a brittany que la miraba con los ojos llorosos y con una radiante sonrisa. Santana se aclaró la garganta y deslizo los dedos suavemente en el piano.

The day we met (el día que nos conocimos)  
Frozen I held my breath(Congelada, yo contuve la respiración)  
Right from the start(desde el principio)  
I know it I found a home for my(Sabía que había encontrado un hogar para mi)

Heart beats fast (el Corazón late rápido)  
Colors and promises(colores y promesas)  
How to be brave(como puedo ser valiente?)  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall (Como puedo querer cuando temo caer?)

But watching you stand alone (pero verte estar de pie sola)  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow(todas mis dudas de alguna manera desaparecen)  
One step closer(un paso más cerca)

Santana no dejo de mirar a Brittany mientras cantaba, y cuando llego a la parte del coro le digirió una gran sonrisa.

I have died everyday waiting for you(he muerto todos los días esperándote)  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you(cariño no tengas miedo te he amado)  
For a thousand years(durante mil años)  
I'll love you for a thousand more(te amare durante mil años mas)

Time stands still(El tiempo permanece detenido)  
Beauty in all she is(belleza en todo lo que ella es)  
I will be brave(Voy a ser valiente)  
I will not let anything take away(No voy a dejar que nada se lleve)

What's standing in front of me(lo que está delante de mi)  
Every breath(cada respiración)  
Every hour has come to this(Cada hora que ha llegado a esto)  
One step closer(un paso más cerca)

I have died everyday waiting for you(he muerto todos los días esperándote)  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you(cariño no tengas miedo te he amado)  
For a thousand years(durante mil años)  
I'll love you for a thousand more(te amare durante mil años mas)

And all along I believed I would find you(Y todo el tiempo creí que te encontraría)  
Time has brought your heart to me(el tiempo ha traído tu corazón hasta mí)  
I have loved you for a thousand years(te he amado durante mil años)  
I'll love you for a thousand more(te amare durante mil años mas)  
One step closer(un paso más cerca)

I have died everyday waiting for you((he muerto todos los días esperándote)  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you(cariño no tengas miedo te he amado)  
For a thousand years(durante mil años)  
I'll love you for a thousand more(te amare durante mil años mas)

And all along I believed I would find you(y todo el tiempo creí que te encontraría)  
Time has brought your heart to me(el tiempo ha traído tu Corazón hasta mi)  
I have loved you for a thousand years(te he amado durante mil años)  
I'll love you for a thousand more(te amare durante mil años mas)

Santana termino de cantar y jugo con par de acordes hasta terminar. El público se levantó, aplaudió y silbo ferozmente, santana les agradeció y bajo del escenario con una gran sonrisa, cuando iba casi llegando a la mesa, brittany se le tiro encima casi derribándola, planto las manos en las mejillas de santana y le dio un gran beso, ni siquiera escucharon que el público aplaudía mas salvajemente, brittany se separó y apoyo la frente en la de santana quien levanto la vista para mirarla a los ojos.

"britt porque estas llorando?" pregunto santana preocupada, brittany sacudió la cabeza y sonrió.

"me siento la persona más feliz en todo el planeta tierra santana" dijo brittany secándose los ojos "no creo que alguien pueda amarte tanto como yo te amo en este momento" dijo brittany, santana la miro estupefacta.

"britt y-"

"no hace falta que me digas nada san" dijo brittany en voz baja "me basta con que aceptes que yo lo hago" santana sonrió suavemente y tomo nuevamente los labios de brittany, esperando que pudiera transmitir más de lo que una canción o palabras lo harían.

**Chicos espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, porfa déjenme saber que les pareció lo apreciaría muchísimo, la canción es "thousand years" de christina perri (cantada en glee por marley y jake). Un abrazo chicos nos leemos pronto. PD: hoy estoy de cumpleaños *-* okno, chao :* **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola chicos disculpen la tardanza u.u …. Este capítulo me costó :/ pero espero que lo disfruten o que lo lloren haha :)**

**CAPITULO 12**

Dos semanas después santana se encontraba sentada en la cama recostada de la pared con brittany entre sus piernas muy concentradas viendo una película. En esas dos semanas pasadas santana no había podido dejar de pensar en todo lo que le había dicho Elizabeth, la conversación le seguía dando más y más vueltas en la cabeza, y era difícil cuando brittany le hablaba de su abuela sobre cualquier cosa, al instante santana se tensaba y desviaba la mirada, brittany casi siempre lo notaba pero santana inmediatamente desviaba la conversación. Brittany murmuro algo y santana sacudió la cabeza alejando los pensamientos.

"que dijiste britt?" pregunto santana

"que dejes de hacer eso" respondió brittany.

"que cosa estoy haciendo?" pregunto santana confundida.

"eso que le estás haciendo a mi pierna" dijo brittany colocando su mano encima de la de santana quien distraídamente había estado acariciándole.

"pero porque?"

"porque estas causando en mi efectos sexuales" respondió brittany encogiéndose de hombros.

"BRITT" exclamo santana riéndose

"qué? Es verdad" dijo brittany inocentemente.

"no sabía que eras tan sensible cariño" dijo santana pasando sus uñas por el muslo de brittany.

"santana" dijo brittany sin aliento y enderezándose "no hagas eso o si no…"

"o si no que?" dijo santana desafiante.

"este juego lo pueden jugar dos amor" susurro brittany quien se había inclinado en santana y se encontraba a horcadas encima de ella, santana retrocedió los mas que pudo pero la detuvo la pared "no me digas que me tienes miedo" se burló brittany con una sonrisa pícara.

"no… yo no…" balbuceo santana, brittany alzo una ceja y jalo a santana por el cuello de su camisa y estrello sus labios con los de ella, santana se dejó llevar e inclino la cabeza cuando brittany empezó a morder el lóbulo de su oreja y luego su cuello, con brittany en ahorcadas en su regazo santana estaba inmovilizada y lo que hizo fue enredar sus manos en el cabello de brittany.

"eres tan hermosa, y sexy, y dulce" tarareo brittany dejando una camino de besos húmedos desde el cuello hasta nuevamente los labios de santana quien se le escapo un gemido ante eso. Brittany se había mantenido acariciando la cintura de santana, pero luego de un momento sus manos se movieron hacia la camisa de santana y empezó a tirarla para arriba, santana inmediatamente abrió los ojos y detuvo las manos de brittany, pero ella no le hizo caso y siguió tratando de tirar la camisa de santana fuera de ella.

"no britt" dijo santana tomando las muñecas de brittany.

"porque no?" murmuro brittany dándole besos húmedos a la mejilla de santana sin prestar atención al hecho de que santana estaba tratando de detenerla.

"basta brittany" dijo santana esta vez más fuerte y haciendo un gran esfuerzo quito a brittany de su regazo y se apartó causando que brittany por poco casi se cayera de la cama cuando se enderezo miro a santana confundida.

"que fue eso?" pregunto brittany frunciendo el ceño.

"nada… es solo que estaba un poco incomoda" dijo santana mirando hacia otro lado.

"porque? Hice algo malo?" dijo brittany tratando de buscar la mirada de santana.

"no… es solo que no estoy lista aun" murmuro santana mirando hacia sus manos.

"siempre me dices eso" dijo brittany suspirando "no me malinterpretes, no te estoy presionando ni nada, pero no entiendo porque no te sientes segura conmigo"

"si me siento segura contigo brittany" protesto santana.

"entonces porque siempre me dices eso?" pregunto brittany, santana no contesto y siguió mirando hacia sus manos. Brittany suspiro y se arrastró en la cama hasta quedar al lado de santana, brittany puso ambas manos en sus mejillas y a regañadientes santana levanto su rostro y miro a brittany con una mezcla de vergüenza y miedo "mírame… yo no te haría daño, ya lo sabes" dijo brittany suavemente.

"ya lo sé" susurro santana.

"puedo hacerte una pregunta?" dijo brittany, santana asintió un poco dudosa "eres… san eres virgen?"

"qué? No… no lo soy" dijo santana en voz baja.

"entonces porque te sientes tan incómoda, cuando yo trato de tocarte?" pregunto brittany mas confundida, si no santana no era virgen, y dice que se siente segura con ella entonces porque razón santana se sentía así de incomoda? Se preguntaba brittany.

"yo… es… es complicado britt" susurro santana apartando las manos de brittany y levantándose de la cama.

"explícame entonces santana, yo no soy ninguna tonta. Si me dices yo te puedo entender" dijo brittany

"no lo creo" dijo santana en voz baja.

"pruébame" dijo brittany mirando a santana quien solo sacudió la cabeza y no respondió "san, no te encierres por favor" susurro brittany casi suplicante, se quedó mirando a santana por un tiempo, pero santana no le devolvía la mirada. Luego de un rato brittany iba a volver a hablar pero su teléfono empezó a sonar, haciendo que ambas miraran hacia donde estaba el teléfono. Brittany a regañadientes se levanto y contesto la llamada.

"ey Quinn" dijo brittany con poco ánimo.

"_ey britt, estas bien?_" preguntó Quinn.

"si estoy bien" respondió brittany suspirando "que pasa?"

"_uh… estas con santana?"_

"sip" dijo brittany mirando en dirección a santana que ese momento la estaba mirando también.

"_dónde están?_"

"en el departamento porque?"

"_voy con rachel, a hablar con santana_" dijo Quinn con voz nerviosa "_te lo juro, siento que es peor que cuando presente mi primer novio a mi papa_"

"oh… Quinn no creo que sea el mejor momento" dijo brittany dudosa.

"_porque no?"_ pregunto Quinn, brittany no respondió "_escucha britt, no creo que realmente pueda reunir valor de nuevo_"

"está bien" dijo brittany con un suspiro "a qué hora vienes?"

"_en 10 minutos estoy allí_" dijo Quinn y con eso colgó. Brittany se metió el teléfono en el bolsillo y miro a santana.

"Quinn quiere hablar contigo, viene en 10 minutos" dijo brittany fríamente caminando hacia la puerta.

"te vas?" pregunto santana en voz baja tomando de la muñeca a brittany.

"no" suspiro brittany "estaré en la cocina, creo que vi algunas galletas escondidas por algún sitio" dijo guiñándole un ojo a santana quien solo le dio una pequeña sonrisa "sabes que no quiero presionarte, cuando quieras hablar conmigo aquí estaré de acuerdo?" santana asintió, brittany le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió de la habitación. Santana se quedó mirando la puerta un par de minutos meditando y luego salió también de la habitación.

Brittany había cogido unas galletas y se encontraba en el extremo del sofá comiendo silenciosamente mientras miraba de reojo a santana que estaba al otro extremo fingiendo estar concentrada en un programa que estaban emitiendo en la tv. Brittany sentía que esos eran los 7 minutos más incomodos en toda su vida. Por supuesto quería hablar con santana para preguntarle a que se refería con eso de "es complicado", pero sabía que no era el mejor momento ahora que Quinn y Rachel estarían ahí en cualquier momento. Por su parte santana seguía nerviosa, sabía que muchas preguntas se estaban formando en la cabeza de brittany y eso no era nada bueno porque santana se sentiría en la necesidad de empujar más lejos a brittany de lo que antes lo ha hecho. Ambas chicas se sobresaltaron cuando escucharon a Quinn cerrar la puerta y tirar las llaves en la mesa. Santana frunció el entrecejo cuando vio a rachel parada torpemente unos pasos detrás de Quinn.

"Ey chicas cómo están?" dijo Quinn tratando de sonar lo menos nerviosa posible, cosa que no logro porque santana frunció el entrecejo aún más, dándole a entender que cualquiera que fuera lo que le dijera Quinn a ella le iba a molestar.

"Ey Q, ey Rach" saludo brittany con una sonrisa tratando de aliviar un poco la espesa tensión que se había formado en tan apenas 1 minuto. Rachel asintió con la cabeza y le dirigió una sonrisa tímida.

"entonces…" dijo Quinn "santana… tenemos que hablar" soltó Quinn sentándose en el otro sofá a 2 metros de brittany y santana, asintió con la cabeza a rachel y ella se sentó a su lado.

"eso escuche" dijo santana fríamente "porque esta berry en mi casa fabray?" pregunto santana sin apartar la vista de una muy nerviosa Quinn.

"lo que tengo que decirte… es relacionado con ella" dijo Quinn con cautela.

"y porque algo que tengas que hablar conmigo está relacionado con ella?"

"debido a que…" Quinn tomo una gran respiración "debido a que ella es mi novia" dijo rápidamente Quinn. Santana frunció el entrecejo porque en realidad no entendió lo que dijo Quinn.

"no entendí lo que dijiste"

"dije… que rachel es mi novia" dijo Quinn esta vez más claro y más fuerte. Santana como si fuera posible, frunció el entrecejo mucho más, dándole un aspecto asesino.

"Esto es un jodida broma" siseo santana amenazadoramente.

"no santana, no lo es" dijo Quinn más valiente.

"a qué demonios estás jugando rachel?" dijo santana ahora mirando a rachel que parecía aún más pequeña.

"no santana, no es nada d-"

"es esta una artimaña más para captar mi atención rachel?" dijo santana en voz alta y levantándose.

"santana cálmate, no es así" dijo Quinn también levantándose y poniéndose delante de rachel.

"eres tan estúpida como para creer algo de lo que dice ella?" dijo santana enojada.

"SANTANA" exclamo brittany también levantándose.

"mantente fuera de esto brittany" dijo santana sin dejar de mirar a una molesta Quinn.

"si britt, no te metas" dijo Quinn.

"ella es tu nuevo experimento Berry?" dijo santana mirando a rachel "vas a hacer lo mismo que conmigo y luego irte de perra a besar a cualquiera que se te pase por el frente?"

"NO LA LLAMES ASI SANTANA" le grito Quinn acercándose hacia ella, pero rachel la tomo por la cintura.

"TU NO ME DICES QUE HACER EN MI JODIDA CASA" le grito santana, mientras brittany también la sujetaba por la cintura.

"porque reaccionas de esa manera santana?" dijo rachel mirándola furiosa "Quinn tiene derecho a estar con quien ella quiera"

"exacto, con quien ella quiera mas no con una cualquiera" dijo santana mordazmente.

"QUE DEMONIOS TE SUCEDE SANTANA" grito Quinn tratando de zafarse del agarre de rachel que para ser alguien pequeña tenía bastante fuerza "NO TIENES DERECHO A ACTUAR ASI"

"Por supuesto que tengo el derecho de actuar así" dijo santana furiosa "como te atreves a enredarte con rachel? De todas las personas lo hiciste con ella?"

"no fue algo que planee, solo sucedió santana" dijo Quinn.

"solo algo que sucedió?" se burló santana "dime Quinn me veías la cara de idiota desde hace cuánto? Porque hasta hace unas semanas me estabas pidiendo permiso para golpearla. Desde cuando finges ser mi amiga?" dijo santana fríamente.

"te estoy diciendo que no es así santana, deja que por lo menos te explique" dijo Quinn dolida.

"no es necesario Quinn, ya quedo todo claro. Sabes por un momento creí que podía llegar a confiar en ti, después de todo has estado conmigo mucho tiempo, pero ya veo que solo era actuación" dijo santana mirando a Quinn fríamente.

"santana…"

"no britt" la detuvo santana.

"estas celosa santana?" pregunto Quinn "o es que acaso yo no puedo tener una oportunidad para ser feliz?"

"celosa?" se burló santana "no fabray, ahora mismo estoy sintiendo es lastima por ti. y por supuesto que tienes derecho a ser feliz. Pero con una persona que me hizo daño? No. Siento que te estas burlando de mi"

"pues no lo esto haciendo santana. Ya te dije que no fue algo que haya planeado" dijo Quinn en voz baja.

"como tu embarazo adolescente?" se le escapó a santana. Quinn abrió la boca en estado de shock, no podía creer que santana hubiera dicho eso, eso era un secreto que santana le había prometido no revelar. Quinn todavía estaba dañada por eso, por haber dado a su bebe en adopción, a Quinn le dolía ese tema, Eso había sido un golpe muy bajo y santana lo sabía porque inmediatamente se cubrió la boca con las manos "Quinn yo no…" Quinn negó con la cabeza con lágrimas en los ojos y salió disparada hacia la habitación, Rachel salió de su aturdimiento y siguió a Quinn por el pasillo, pero sin antes lanzarle una mirada furiosa a santana.

Santana se quedó parada mirando hacia ningún lugar, estaba sorprendida y furiosa por haber dicho eso. Ella más que nadie sabía todo lo que había pasado Quinn cuando había quedado embarazada, sabía que era un tema delicado y sensible. Santana dirigió la mirada hacia brittany y se dio cuenta que brittany también estaba furiosa, tenía los brazos cruzados y le estaba dando una mirada de incredulidad y reproche.

"britt… yo no quería decir eso" dijo santana medio suplicante.

"pero lo hiciste santana" dijo brittany negando con la cabeza.

"lo siento, estaba molesta yo no…"

"y cada vez que estés molesta vas a herir así a los que te quieren? Me vas a herir también así cuando estés molesta conmigo?"

"britt no… yo n-" el sonido del teléfono de brittany hizo cortar a santana a media frase. Brittany le dirigió una dura mirada a santana y camino a la cocina a contestar la llamada.

"_habla brittany pierce?_"

"si, con ella habla. Quién es?" pregunto brittany confundida.

"_soy el , llamo para informarte que tu abuela sufrió un paro respiratorio y fue traída al hospital central. Ahora mismo la están atendiendo, está en un estado muy grave. Necesito que vengas de inmediato_" informo el doctor calmadamente. Brittany se quedó inmóvil con el teléfono en la oreja sin poder creer lo que decía el doctor. Santana noto que algo no estaba bien y se aproximó apresuradamente hacia brittany.

"britt que sucede?" pregunto santana sacudiendo el hombro de brittany y quitándole el teléfono "hola? Quien habla?" pregunto santana preocupada.

"dígale a la señorita pierce que necesita venir urgentemente" dijo el doctor colgando.

"brittany quien era?" pregunto nerviosa poniendo las manos en las mejillas de brittany. En ese instante del pasillo iba saliendo una muy llorosa Quinn con dos enormes maletas seguida de rachel, Quinn miro hacia santana y brittany y se detuvo "britt, háblame qué demonios sucede, me estas asustando, Quien era?" decía santana asustada. Brittany por fin reacciono y tomo a santana desesperadamente de la camisa.

"mi abuela… paro respiratorio… hospital… muy grave" consiguió decir brittany sin aliento, inmediatamente santana se apresuró a tomar las llaves y el teléfono cuando Quinn la tomo por el brazo.

"vamos con ustedes" dijo Quinn con el ceño fruncido preocupada. Santana miro a rachel y a Quinn y luego asintió.

Las 4 salieron corriendo escaleras abajo (brittany dijo que el ascensor era demasiado lento) hacia el estacionamiento hasta el auto de santana.

"Quinn ve atrás con ella" dijo santana asintiendo hacia brittany "rachel adelante" rachel asintió y todas entraron al auto. Santana iba a toda velocidad por las calles de new york mirando cada 5 segundos a brittany que lloraba mientras Quinn trataba de calmarla. El hospital central estaba a unos 15 minutos del departamento de santana pero con el tráfico tardaron casi media hora hasta que llegaron. Santana se detuvo en la entrada y se volvió hacia Quinn.

"tengo que encontrar un lugar para estacionar, no me tardo. Cuídala por favor" dijo santana, Quinn asintió y bajo después de que rachel ayudara a bajar a brittany. 5 minutos después santana estaba caminando hacia la recepción.

"Elizabeth pierce" dijo santana jadeando por la carrera del estacionamiento hasta allí.

"es usted familiar?" pregunto la recepcionista sin siquiera levantar la vista.

"no, es la abuela de mi novia" dijo santana molesta.

"no estas autorizada a entrar entonces" dijo la recepcionista mirando a santana y luego resoplando.

"QUIEN DEMONIOS TE CREES? MI NOVIA ME NECESITA" grito santana furiosa.

"cálmese o tendré que llamar a seguridad" dijo tranquilamente.

"PUEDES LLAMAR A Q-"

"ella viene con nosotras, la nieta de la paciente la autorizo por favor" dijo Quinn llegando de la nada y tomando a santana por la cintura "cálmate" le susurro Quinn. La recepcionista miro a santana y a Quinn detenidamente y luego asintió.

"está bien, pueden pasar" dijo al fin.

"gracias" dijo Quinn dulcemente, arrastrando a santana quien parecía que en cualquier momento golpearía a la mujer. Llegaron a la sala de emergencia y santana corrió hacia brittany quien inmediatamente salto encima de ella a abrazarla.

"shh cariño, toda va a estar bien" susurraba santana a brittany que se había sentado en su regazo y había escondido la cabeza en su cuello.

"que… que pasa si no… lo está" dijo brittany hipando.

"no pienses así britt, tu abuela es muy fuerte" dijo santana abrazando más fuerte a brittany. Santana sabía que nada iba a estar bien. Elizabeth tiene cáncer, y está bastante avanzado; probablemente no le quedan más de dos meses por el estado en que se encuentra y santana lo sabe, pero ella no podía simplemente decírselo a brittany, el tener que mentirle le dolía pero santana sabía que no era su lugar decírselo.

Pasó una hora y todavía no salía nadie a avisar sobre el estado de Elizabeth, brittany se angustiaba cada vez más pero se negaba a levantarse del regazo de santana. Quinn se fue a la cafetería con rachel luego de preguntarles a ellas si querían algo, ambas negaron con la cabeza y las otras dos chicas salieron. Era extraño pensaba santana, que Quinn todavía este aquí luego de la pelea de esta mañana, aunque probablemente esté allí por brittany en realidad. Luego de 15 minutos rachel y Quinn volvieron y 5 minutos después apareció por fin el doctor haciendo que brittany saltara inmediatamente del regazo de santana y empezara a hacerle preguntas al doctor.

"que paso? porque tardaron tanto? Como esta? Ya salió de terapia intensiva? Puedo verla?" preguntaba frenéticamente brittany.

"cálmese señorita pierce" dijo el doctor suspirando "tu abuela tuvo un paro respiratorio, un taxista la trajo. Al parecer se encontraba en el súper mercado cuando paso, afortunadamente la trajeron a tiempo y conseguimos estabilizarla, ahorita se encuentra en un coma inducido pero se despertara en unas horas, puedes pasar por recepción a llenar unos papeles y luego podrás entrar a verla pero solo por unos pocos minutos" dijo el doctor pacientemente.

"pero no entiendo doctor, ella no tiene problemas respiratorios que pudo haber pasado?" pregunto brittany sin comprender, el doctor la miro detenidamente y luego negó con la cabeza.

"no sabes que es lo que tiene tu abuela cierto?" preguntó el doctor aun negando con la cabeza.

"que quiere decir? Que es lo que tiene mi abuela?" pregunto brittany con el ceño fruncido.

"no puedo decirte, tu abuela me hizo prometer que no te dijera nada" dijo el doctor suspirando.

"yo soy su nieta tengo derecho a saber" dijo brittany en voz alta.

"no puedo hacerlo, sin embargo cuando ella se despierte hablare con ella" dijo el doctor "es todo lo que puedo hacer. Ahora me tengo que ir, tengo pacientes que atender, cuando tu abuela despierte estaré ahí" dijo el doctor y sin esperar respuestas se fue dejando a una molesta y confundida brittany en el pasillo.

"qué demonios quiso decir?" pregunto brittany molesta a nadie en particular.

"esperemos hasta que tu abuela despierte britt" contesto santana tomando su mano haciendo relajar a brittany en el instante "vamos a llenar esos papeles para que puedas verla" dijo santana suavemente, brittany asintió y se dejó llevar. Rachel y Quinn las seguían como guardaespaldas. Cuando llegaron a recepción brittany se apartó y empezó a firmar unos documentos dejando a las otras tres chicas en un silencio incómodo.

"voy a llevar a rachel a su casa, necesitas algo?" le pregunto Quinn a santana quien solo negó con la cabeza "estas segura santana?" volvió a preguntar Quinn, santana miro hacia brittany y luego asintió.

"supongo que nos quedaremos aquí toda la noche, podrías ir a la casa y traernos unas mantas y sweaters?" pregunto santana, Quinn asintió e iba a girarse pero santana la tomo por la muñeca "puedes llevarte el auto" dijo entregándole las llaves "y Quinn… gracias por todo" Quinn asintió y se giró tomando de la mano a rachel, santana las observo hasta que salieron y luego volvió a mirar hacia brittany que venía caminando hacia ella.

"a donde fueron?" preguntó brittany.

"Quinn fue a llevar a rachel a su casa y a buscarnos algunas cosas" dijo santana "ya puedes ir a verla?"

"vendrás conmigo?"

"claro que si britt" dijo santana dándole un suave beso a brittany en los labios y otro en la mejilla. Caminaron de la mano hasta terapia intensiva nuevamente y entraron a una habitación donde habían otros dos paciente inconscientes con máquinas por todas partes. Al fondo de la habitación se encontraba la abuela de brittany, más delgada, pálida y demacrada de lo que nunca se había visto, respiraba forzadamente por medio de un tubo que tenía conectado, brittany apretó la mano de santana más fuerte y dejo escapar un sollozo, santana inmediatamente la abrazo deseando ser más alta para poder cubrir más a brittany.

"no entiendo san… mírala, se ve muy mal… me está matando no saber qué es lo que tiene… porque me está mintiendo?" logro decir brittany entrecortado.

"no lose britt, tal vez… tal vez solo te está tratando de proteger" dijo santana.

"solo empeoro las cosas" dijo brittany con voz temblorosa "ella… ella es la única familia que me queda san, no podría soportar perderla a ella también" dijo brittany sollozando y aferrándose más a santana.

"no pienses en eso britt…" empezó santana pero una enfermera las interrumpió.

"lo siento señoritas, se acabó el tiempo" dijo la enfermera en voz baja dándoles una mirada de disculpa, ambas chicas asintieron. Brittany se dirigió a la cama de su abuela y le dio un beso en la frente susurrándole "_no me dejes por favor". _

Un par de horas después brittany se había a dormido después de tanto llorar en el cuello de santana quien la tenía fuertemente abrazada. Quinn por fin llego y sacudió suavemente el hombro de santana que poco a poco se despertó.

"lo siento llegar a esta hora, había mucho tráfico" dijo Quinn, santana asintió "les traje también comida, creo que no han comido nada"

"gracias Quinn" dijo santana "llevaste a rachel a su casa?"

"si pero solo se cambió de ropa y se devolvió conmigo. Está preocupada… por ustedes" dijo Quinn "esta estacionando tu auto, espero que no te moleste" santana negó con la cabeza.

"britt despierta tienes que comer algo" susurro santana acariciándole la mejilla a brittany, poco a poco desenredo los brazos de la cintura de santana y se froto los ojos.

"no tengo hambre san" dijo brittany con voz ronca.

"no has comido nada desde el desayuno britt" dijo santana, brittany negó con la cabeza "vamos britt solo un sándwich" dijo casi suplicante.

"no tengo hambre san" volvió a decir brittany, en ese instante rachel apareció asintió con la cabeza hacia santana y se sentó al lado de Quinn sin decir nada.

"quieres un café al menos? Un jugo?" pregunto santana.

"un helado?" dijo brittany.

"britt no has comido nada y quieres que te compre un helado?" pregunto santana soltando un risita.

"es lo que me gusta cuando estoy triste o preocupada, tú lo sabes" dijo brittany con una pequeña sonrisa, santana le sonrió de vuelta un poco feliz de que por fin brittany haya sonreído y luego negó con la cabeza.

"está bien britt, la luna y la estrellas si también las quieres" dijo santana plantando un beso en la mejilla de brittany haciéndola sonreír verdaderamente. Se levantó pero Quinn la detuvo.

"puedo traerlo si quieres" dijo Quinn.

"no, está bien, necesito estirar las piernas" dijo santana luego agrego "puedes venir conmigo?" Quinn asintió y luego santana giro hacia rachel "puedes quedarte con ella por favor?" rachel asintió y se acercó hacia brittany "estarás bien britt?"

"si amor, ve a traerme mi helado" dijo brittany, santana planto un beso en su frente y luego camino hacia la cafetería con Quinn a su lado.

"quieres un café?" le pregunto santana a Quinn.

"sin mucha azúcar" dijo Quinn caminando hacia una mesa. Santana compro los cafés y se sentó entregándole un café a Quinn "y el helado?" pregunto.

"en un rato lo compro… quiero hablar un contigo" dijo santana cautelosamente, Quinn asintió y santana prosiguió "creo… creo que te debo una disculpa"

"eso crees?" pregunto Quinn impasible.

"te debo una disculpa" dijo santana "lo que dije acerca… de tu embarazo fue estúpido. Yo te había hecho una promesa de nunca mencionártelo y hoy todo estuvo mal, lo siento muchísimo Quinn, de verdad"

"es que… no solo fue eso santana, es decir, que dijeras eso si fue como una puñalada al corazón" dijo Quinn negando con la cabeza "pero lo demás también lo fue, santana tu eres mi amiga y yo JAMAS he sido una falsa contigo y tú lo sabes" santana se mordió el labio apenada "aunque no lo quieres reconocer tu siempre has estado para mí, siempre has tratado de protegerme y yo también he hecho eso por ti, muy pocas veces pero si he estado para ti, así tú me insultes o quemes mis cosas o vendas mis zapatos" dijo Quinn sonriendo y haciendo a santana reírse.

"…cuando empezó a salir con rachel yo sabía que era algo incorrecto, sentí que te estaba traicionando…pero no lo pude evitar san. Yo no estoy experimentando con rachel, ni tampoco es una aventura" dijo Quinn "cuando salimos por primera vez yo sentí una conexión muy especial por ella" dijo Quinn permitiéndose una sonrisa "ya sé que es muy pronto para decirlo pero desde que estoy con ella estoy muy feliz, ambas lo estamos. Por eso… por eso fue que decidí contártelo, porque no quería seguir digamos… escondiéndome y seguir mintiéndote. Solo que no pensé que reaccionarias así" dijo Quinn frunciendo el ceño.

"yo tampoco sé porque reaccione así" dijo santana negando con la cabeza "yo todavía no confió en rachel"

"pero yo sí. Ella se preocupa mucho por mi santana, no tiene ninguna intención de hacerme daño, entiéndelo" dijo Quinn.

"ya entendí" dijo santana suspirando "ya sé que no está contigo por juego o para hacerte daño. Ya lo sé, de hecho me preguntaba porque estabas tan asquerosamente sonriente este último mes, ya sabes… empalagabas" dijo santana haciendo reír a Quinn "lamento mucho haber reaccionado de esa manera Quinn, no voy a decir que si tú eres feliz yo soy feliz porque eso es muy cliché" dijo santana riéndose junto con Quinn "pero ya sabes, si rachel te hace algo…"

"le patearas el trasero" completo Quinn con una sonrisa.

"exacto eso hare" dijo santana asintiendo, luego se levantó "ahora vamos por el helado de brittany", compraron el helado y regresaron a donde se encontraban las chicas. Cuando iban llegando escucharon que rachel le decía animadamente algo sobre una obra musical a brittany que se estaba terminando de comer un sándwich y asentía a todo lo que decía, aunque daba la impresión de que brittany no la estaba escuchando.

"Berry deja de estarle diciendo a mi novia esas tonterías de broadway" dijo santana ganándose un codazo en las costillas por parte de Quinn.

"no son ningunas tonterías santana, brittany estudia danza en la prestigiosa academia Julliard, obviamente le gustan las obras musicales, tal vez ella algún día pueda lleg-"

"rach" dijo Quinn interrumpiéndola "cariño, creo que es hora de irnos" le dijo Quinn, rachel iba a protestar pero luego pensó mejor que no era conveniente ponerse a discutir con santana sobre broadway o sobre nada, así que simplemente cerro la boca y asintió levantándose para ir con Quinn pero santana la tomo por el brazo.

"lo siento por lo de hoy de acuerdo?" dijo santana, "y gracias por estar aquí con nosotras" rachel la miro desconcertada y luego asintió "si le haces daño Berry, olvídate de tus cuerdas vocales" le dijo santana en voz baja, rachel medio asustada medio divertida sonrió y corrió hacia Quinn.

"estarán bien?" preguntó Quinn.

"estaremos bien, tranquila. Yo te aviso cualquier cosa" dijo santana, Quinn asintió y le dio un abrazo a brittany y luego uno a santana que a regañadientes acepto.

Luego de que se fueron las chicas la sala quedo silenciosa. Santana le puso un sweater a brittany y uno ella, y volvieron a la misma posición de antes, brittany casi sentada en el regazo de santana y con los brazos enredados en su cintura, y santana acariciando el cabello de brittany. Unas par de horas después el doctor las sacudió a ambas para que se despertaran.

"chicas, lo siento por despertarlas pero ya transfirieron a su abuela a una habitación" dijo el doctor "pero sigue dormida" añadió al ver que brittany iba a hablar "probablemente se despierte mañana, ya es muy tarde. Está en la habitación 213, hay una especie de camilla para los familiares creo que ustedes dos se pueden acomodar allí de acuerdo?" ambas chicas asintieron y el doctor se fue. Tomaron las mantas y subieron por el ascensor hacia las habitaciones. Cuando llegaron a la habitación brittany camino lentamente tomo una silla y la puso frente a la cama de su abuela, se sentó y tomo su mano.

"necesitas descansar un rato britt" dijo santana suavemente.

"no puedo, quiero estar despierta para cuando ella abra los ojos para poder saber que sigue conmigo" dijo brittany en voz baja, a santana se le encogió el corazón al escuchar eso.

"sigue contigo britt, recuerda que ella es…"

"una anciana persistente" termino brittany suspirando, santana le pareció extraño que ahora brittany también terminara su oración, primero Quinn ahora ella.

"exacto" dijo santana "descansa un rato, yo me quedo cuidándola y cuando este despertando te llamo"

"no san" dijo brittany levantándose "vamos a dormir una rato las dos" cuando santana iba a protestar brittany la interrumpió "tú has descansado menos que yo santana" dijo entrecerrando los ojos "además si duermo contigo me siento más segura" santana asintió y caminaron a la camilla. Se acostaron y santana abrazo protectoramente a brittany que rodeo su brazo por su cintura acercándose lo más que pudiera.

Unas horas después ambas se despertaron sobresaltadas después de que alguien las golpeara con una almohada que había caído después al suelo, cuando levantaron la vista Elizabeth las estaba mirando muy débil y demacrada pero con una sonrisa divertida en su cara.

"no puedo creerlo" dijo Elizabeth sonriendo "se atrevieron a tener sexo estando yo inconsciente?" dijo riéndose, santana negó con la cabeza sonriendo y brittany se arrojó de la camilla y corrió a abrazarla "con cuidado cariño, no tan fuerte" dijo Elizabeth abrazando lo más fuerte que su cuerpo le permitía a brittany. Levanto la vista hacia santana y alzo las cejas, santana entendió y negó con la cabeza, Elizabeth sonrió aliviada y volvió a tratar de calmar a brittany "shh está bien, estoy bien cariño ya no llores"

"no… yo pensé… que te…perdería" logro decir brittany "por favor dime que pasa contigo abuela por favor" dijo suplicante, Elizabeth inhalo e iba a hablar pero fue interrumpida por la entrada del doctor a la habitación.

"oh siento interrumpir" dijo el doctor apenado "tengo que chequearte Elizabeth" dijo, Elizabeth asintió y santana levanto a brittany y empezó a calmarla. Luego de revisarla, el doctor escribió en su libreta y suspiro.

"bueno Elizabeth, por ahora estas bien eres una paciente muy fuerte" dijo el doctor, luego miro hacia brittany y agrego "pero sabemos que no durara mucho eso"

"que quiere decir con eso?" pregunto brittany recuperándose.

"quiero decir q-"

"matt…" dijo Elizabeth en tono de advertencia "no puedes decir nada"

"Jesucristo Elizabeth solo díselo de una sola vez, mírala" dijo el doctor molesto señalando a brittany "es tu nieta, tiene todo el derecho de saberlo" Elizabeth miro hacia sus manos nerviosa y no dijo nada "se lo diré yo entonces"

"no te atrevas" dijo Elizabeth furiosa.

"brittany…" comenzó el doctor, santana inmediatamente puso el brazo en la cintura de brittany protectoramente y Elizabeth se puso las manos en la cara resignada "hace casi 5 meses cuando tu abuela tuvo una recaída… recuerdas?" preguntó a brittany esta asintió "le descubrimos… cáncer pulmonar, desafortunadamente ya lo tenía muy avanzado. Le sugerí a tu abuela un par de tratamientos pero ella se negó rotundamente y yo no pude hacer nada, fue su decisión, así como también lo fue el que yo te mintiera. Lo siento por eso, pero tu abuela estaba todavía apta para decidir si yo podía hablar contigo o no sobre su enfermedad Pero ya no está en condiciones de hacerlo" dijo el doctor mirando entre brittany y Elizabeth "lo siento mucho Elizabeth... pero ella tenía que saberlo" finalizo el doctor dándose media vuelta y saliendo de la habitación.

La habitación se quedó en silencio, nadie dijo nada. Brittany miraba en estado de shock la puerta por donde el doctor había salido, santana miraba a brittany impotente sin saber qué hacer, Elizabeth lloraba silenciosamente mirando a brittany suplicante.

"cáncer…" susurro brittany mirando a su abuela "tu… me mentiste" dijo brittany con voz temblorosa y lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos "me mentiste…"

"brittany por favor…" dijo Elizabeth con voz desesperada, brittany negó con la cabeza totalmente aturdida.

"no puede ser verdad" dijo brittany "por favor dime que no es verdad… dime que no te iras… dímelo por favor" dijo brittany suplicante.

"no puedo…" dijo Elizabeth negando con la cabeza "es verdad brittany" dijo. Brittany se apartó de santana y negó con la cabeza con lágrimas cayendo sin parar.

"britt…" dijo santana tratando de acercarse a brittany pero esta dio un paso atrás "por favor…"

"me mintió san…" susurro brittany.

"lo hizo para protegerte britt, trata de entenderla ella no quería que verte sufrir como cuando perdiste a tus padres, ella s-"

"como sabes de mis padres?" pregunto brittany confundida, santana abrió grande los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y luego miro a elizabeth en busca de ayuda "lo sabias" dijo brittany en voz baja "sabias lo de mi abuela"

"no brittany no f-" trato de intervenir Elizabeth pero brittany la interrumpió.

"lo sabias y no me dijiste nada" dijo brittany apretando los puños.

"porque yo se lo pedí brittany, escucha por favor ella lo sabe solo desde hace un par de semanas yo la hice prometer no decir nada" dijo Elizabeth rápidamente.

"dos semanas…" susurro brittany "sabias que yo estaba preocupada y aterrada por la salud de ella y no me dijiste nada" dijo dando un paso hacia santana que no se había movido.

"no britt yo s-"

"BRITTANY" grito Elizabeth, brittany se cubrió la boca con las manos sorprendida de lo que acababa de hacer y santana tenía una mano en la mejilla totalmente aturdida luego de la fuerte cachetada que había recibido. Brittany dio un paso hacia santana y luego se arrepintió y echo a correr fuera de la habitación. Le tomo un par de minutos a santana salir de su shock y darse cuenta de lo que había pasado.

"BRITTANY" grito santana mientras salía precipitadamente de la habitación, bajo las escaleras corriendo y se dirigió a la salida del hospital, miro hacia todos lados pero no había rastro de brittany, vio al vigilante y salió corriendo hacia el "disculpe… no ha visto a una chica alta… rubia de ojos azules? Llevaba un sweater gris" dijo santana jadeando.

"oh si, paso por aquí hace un momento se metió en un taxi y se fue" dijo el señor, santana cerro los ojos fuertemente pensando a qué lugar se pudo haber ido brittany en ese estado.

**chic s espero que les haya gustado. Realmente me costó MUCHO y por un momento me quede atascada, tardare en actualizar porque necesito que me vengan más ideas y pues porque me voy de viaje unas semanas :3 pero tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible, déjenme saber que piensan del capítulo. Abrazos psicológicos 3**

**PD: si eres gleek debes de estar triste por la muerte de cory :( abrazos.**


End file.
